Born To Lead 2
by ZabuzasGirl
Summary: It's been two years since apes and humans declared all out war. Valiantly the apes are hanging on, but the increasing ferocity in the humans desperation to illuminate them all permanently comes more danger. Sooner or later something has to give and when it does Willow doesn't know if she'll be able to pick up the pieces with her family...Or if she'll even be alive to see the day.
1. Chapter 1

**Born To Lead 2 Prologue**

The world is at war. But it didn't begin with a battle. It began with hope.

Humans believed they could control nature. What was thought to be a miracle cure, created a virus that made humans weaker and apes smarter.

The apes look to Caesar to lead them.

The Simian Virus spread, millions of humans died.

Some believed they could exist together. Others believed only one civilization could survive.

The world has fallen into further chaos.

Now the fate of the planet will finally be decided.

The question is which side will raise from the ashes victorious and who will be left to lead the survivors when all is said and done.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Don't be getting any ideas. The only reason I put this up before the first one is finished is because I couldn't get it out of my head. Ha! Ha!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Surprise! ;D**

 **Born To Lead 2 Chapter 1**

War is a gruesome thing. Anyone who sought it instead of pursuing peace had to be out of his or her mind. It brought nothing but death and more death.

For the past two years humans and apes have been at war with each other.

After the disaster created by Koba a ruthless Special Forces Colonel and his hardened battalion were dispatched to exterminate the apes. Successfully evading capture for the last two years Caesar is now rumored to be marshaling the fight from a hidden command base in the woods as the war rages on. Caesar struggled to keep a sense of order among his people resembling close to what they once had.

Their peaceful existence destroyed the twins Willow and Blue Eyes were forced to be put into predicaments they'd rather wanted to avoid. Now fully grown at eight years old age had matured them both and in some cases not in a good way. The bond between twins was needed now more than ever. They regularly consoled each other in their shared grief. Rekindled after Koba's death it was stronger than it had been even before the fighting broke out despite the distance apart, but while they were separated it did little good.

Around six months ago Blue Eyes had been chosen to lead an expedition with Caesar's second in command and confidante Rocket to see what lay beyond their territory. With Blue Eyes currently away on such an important quest it fell to Willow to pick up where he left off. In his place, she was responsible for organizing the daily hunting and border patrols along with making sure the stores of food and herbs were well stocked.

Which was much easier said than done for an ape of her circumstance.

Ash's death changed everything for Willow. And in that moment though she didn't know it her defenses set up walls she built to last. They led to the ape Willow has become today. It all comes from her past.

Distraught at her loss there were many days where Willow wanted to die to join her lost love in the afterlife. Outwardly she never let anyone knew how she was suffering but inside she was withdrawn and at times the depression was so painful she couldn't hide it. Willow vowed to endure the agony lingering in her tortured soul alone finding ways to cope.

In the tribe it was now forbidden to mention Koba's name openly in public. Immensely sensitive every time Koba's name is spoken with her in the vicinity her eyes would glaze over becoming weathered as it clouded over. No one knew why, but it's possible she carried that much hatred for him or it meant she still held that much affection for him. Either way no one dared to broach the subject only members of her immediate family did.

The only thing that kept Willow going was the fact that not just her family, but the whole tribe needed her. Her devotion to her duty was extreme going to great lengths to protect her people. Her compassion, also, was freely given to the turncoat apes that'd followed Koba unquestionably. Inspired by her own fathers ability to forgive she was determined to follow his example extending a hand to those who'd mistreated her in Koba's coup.

After Koba's demise his followers had sought vengeance in his name. In a challenge to get Caesar to provoke him relinquish his title as Alpha the turncoats attempted to draw Caesar into a trap to kill him. Every person had a weakness and that weakness could be leveraged. Knowing all too well how much Willow meant to Caesar, Koba's subordinates had tried to kidnap her to use as a hostage. The renegade apes had failed, but the damage had been done. Caesar did not tolerate anyone threatening his family especially not to his favorite, perfect little jewel. Apprehensive, fearing what Caesar would do to them as consequence in asserting his dominance over them, the turncoats fled into the woods. Unfazed by her ordeal Willow had instinctively reached out to the renegades hoping to get them to return to the tribe rescuing these apes from themselves. Her outgoing personality warranted this direction. It was a momentous milestone for Willow a step in her recovery to move on with her life.

To the surprise of many, touched by the Princesses offer, a majority of the renegade apes did return to the tribe. Grey and Stone, Koba's best friends, were chief among them. As expected they did face punishment for their actions, but thanks to Willow's intervention speaking on their behalf the discipline wasn't as strict as they presumed it would be. Unfortunately Grey and many of the others were killed in a skirmish with humans, not long after, to prove their repentance and renewed loyalty much to Willow's distress. Stone and a small amount managed to survive. The other turncoats in the minority that had initially rejected Willow, resisting her charm, were not seen or heard from again since.

That is until now.

In wartime warriors must fight without hesitation, without pity. For a pacifist, at heart, like Willow this was incredibly difficult. But Willow refused to appear weak in front the apes she's sworn to protect. She projected the same strength and fortitude as her father. The dogfight she'd recently found herself stuck in was definitely no exception.

Willow had been in the middle of inspecting the holdings of the trench the apes had built in a first line of defense for their sanctuary as an outpost when they were attacked. The humans came out of nowhere assaulting the trench without any sort of warning.

With too much at stake if they lost Willow refused back down. This was serious they couldn't walk away. Bravely Willow led the apes to defend the trench, but the battle was intense and the humans were quickly gaining ground. Willow had just been about to order a retreat when reinforcements had arrived. A young ape aptly named Spear had rode off for alerting the main troop for help and had come back leading the cavalry.

The battle had been won, but at a heavy cost. It had been a massacre with dozens of apes butchered in cold blood lying, injured, dead, or dying. Willow's tender heart broke for nearly the hundredth time experiencing her people suffering so terribly in the gruesome spectacle of the battles aftermath. Fortunately, the day's events hadn't been a total disaster.

Four human soldiers had been taken prisoner inside the trench awaiting Caesar's sentencing after interrogation once Caesar's judgment had been passed. Among them, Willow was pained to discover, was a turncoat gorilla called Red. In the plot to abduct her Red, by far, was the worst offender. Willow had heard reports of the remaining turncoats joining forces with humans instead of siding with their own kind, but didn't want to believe them. Having what she assumed to be the leader in front of her right now as proof threw what doubts she still had out the figurative window. It was an affront to everything her father had worked for ape society.

The trench was filled with apes leaving no chance for escape and the Alpha Omega's knew it, especially with a spear leveled at their faces. The prisoners were down on their knees, hands bound tightly behind their backs, heads bowed. They were subdued resigned to whatever fate Caesar had in store for them.

A handful of apes stood guard over the captives. Spear, Willow and her bodyguard Winter were part of this group. Willow was disheveled from the confrontation, but, otherwise unharmed.

Roughly the same age as Willow, Winter was a young albino gorilla his white fur and pink eyes rare in his breed. Winter had trained side by side with her growing up and because of this Willow knew how much of a capable fighter and strategist he was. Like Willow and Blue Eyes had been trained to lead the tribe, Winter was being groomed by Luca to one day succeed him as head honcho in the Gorilla Guard. The problem is Winter severely lacked confidence in his own capabilities because of his fur shade. He's been this way most of his life. Aware of Winter's cowardly nature Willow requested to have him appointed as her personal bodyguard out in the field in hopes it would improve his self-esteem. The request had been granted. So far there wasn't much progress, but it was still in the beginning stages.

Hooting behind the group signaled the arrival of Caesar and his entourage with Luca positioned flanking him.

Following procedure Spear bowed offering his palm in supplication to his leader. Caesar lightly brushed his own fingers across the young warriors palm before turning his attention to his daughter.

Willow met her father halfway. Caesar cupped the back of Willow's head pressing his forehead to hers. Caesar was relieved to see her alive and proud at what she'd accomplished. But then again this wasn't anything new.

Pulling away, Caesar whispered "Well done, Daughter."

Nodding, Willow signed _"Thank you, Father."_

Caesar then assessed the prisoners lined up before him. All of these humans were young. They must've been late in their juvenile years when the plague hit. Military life was all they knew. He briefly met the eyes of a timid soldier identified as Preacher by his nametag before moving further down along the line. When he spotted Red knelt at the end the expression on his face turned to disgust.

Red stubbornly avoided meeting Caesar's glare, disrespectful by not acknowledging his presence.

The tension in the uncomfortable atmosphere was broken when Maurice entered the scene moving to stand beside Caesar. Maurice had been doing a headcount of the deceased. Finished he brought grim tidings.

" _Sixty-three dead,"_ reported Maurice.

Caesar grunted in anger saddened by the sheer number.

It was only then that Preacher fully comprehended the significance to the importance of the intimidating chimpanzee standing before him.

"You're him," breathed Preacher, eyes wide. "You're Caesar."

The other apes hooted not liking one of the humans had recognized their leader.

"We've been searching for you for so long," confessed Preacher. "We heard you had a hidden command base. We could never find it. Some of us started to think that you might be dead, but Colonel McCullough said you were out here somewhere."

Colonel?

Willow and Caesar exchanged a look. So they finally had a name for the leader of the humans relentlessly pursuing them.

"Just kill us already," hissed Travis, another soldier.

"Shut up, man," snapped Lang, the single female soldier.

"What," said Travis. "They're animals. He'd going to slaughter us."

Taking offense to that Caesar wasn't going to tolerate this.

Caesar stepped towards Travis and he fell silent shrinking back in fear, as did the rest.

"I…did not start this war," said Caesar, grave, a sharp edge to his tone of voice. He spoke slowly to make whatever he spoke sunk in to the stunned humans listening. "The ape who did is dead. His name was Koba. I killed him. Now I fight only to protect apes."

"Yeah," quipped Travis, nodding towards Red. "What about him? We got ten more just like him."

"I know these apes. They follow Koba. They tried to kill me. They tried to kidnap my daughter," said Caesar, aiming a disdainful look at Red. At mention of herself, Willow took Caesar's hand her warm fingers wrapping around his. "They fear what I will do to them. So now they serve you…just to survive."

"I no fear you," snarled Red, raising his head, utter loathing on his features as he looked at Caesar. His voice was scratchy and hoarse, but the spite layered was more than evident.

All heads snapped in towards Red focused on him. Agitated hoots and barks broke out from the other apes. Caesar faced Reds glower head on. Willow felt an involuntary chill run up her spine unsettled, shaken to the core. Willow squeezed her father's hand under the guise of lending him her support. Caesar returned the gesture.

"You must fear. How long you think woods can protect you," railed Red, aggressively. "Humans destroy you. Their Kerna has all power. For them he more than just human. He everything. He say: first Caesar die…then all of you die."

The apes listening could contain themselves no more. They surged forth to have a go at the traitor. They were halted by Willow holding a hand out commanding them to wait. Slipping her hand out of Caesar's she then approached Red. The gorilla's hateful gaze transferred to her. The fact that she was Caesar's daughter wasn't the only reason he'd tried to kidnap her. Koba had been set on killing her and now the grudge was passed to his only living subordinates. The turncoats were set on achieving Koba's vendetta on the royal family to the letter.

Needless to say the feeling was not mutual.

"It doesn't have to be this way, Red," pleaded Willow, quietly, providing an opening for a second chance. "You don't have to follow this path. I've already made an offer for you and your own to return to the Colony. Now I appeal to you again. Rejoin us and help end this conflict once and for all. The intel you've gathered living with these humans would be indispensable to us."

Baring his teeth, Red spat "Nothing you can say will make me defect, Princess. I am not traitor. You are!"

Moving to place a hand on his shoulder, Willow said "I am not vindictive. Red-."

Using quick reflexes Willow snatched her hand back as Red tried to savagely bite her arms. There's his answer.

No one took this slight to the Princess well.

Enraged a seething Spear punched Red hard in the abdomen with his spear and then smacked him on the head with the shaft. Red collapsed to the ground.

Spear wanted to do more, but Caesar held a restraining hand and the warrior relented. Caesar signed for Red to be taken away.

" _Winter! Take this traitor outside,"_ ordered Luca.

Winter stepped to take custody of the traitor. Pulling the bound traitor to his feet he then proceeded to drag him away. Willow went to accompany them.

Luca signed _"What should we do with the humans,"_ asked Luca.

Caesar's face was blank empty of any indication as to what he was thinking.

Willow caught on to this and already had an idea that should satisfy both sides. Touching Winter's arm, she signed " _Do you think you can handle Red on your own?"_

Surprisingly Winter nodded, signing " _Yes, I believe so."_

Smiling, patting his back, Willow signed _"Good, I'll see you outside in a little while."_ She then headed back.

In the days to come Willow would regret the decision to leave Winter alone with Red. Perhaps if she hadn't things wouldn't have taken such a tragic turn and saved her family a world of agony that never should've come to be. This one moment would alter the course of destiny forever.

Getting Caesar's attention, Willow signed _"Father, if I may speak, I have a suggestion."_

Brow raised, Caesar said "Yes, Willow, what is it?"

" _Instead of killing the humans I have a better idea,"_ signed Willow.

In the end, at Willow's behest, she convinced her father to set the surviving humans free. Willow was counting on that maybe if the enemy saw they weren't monsters by this act of good faith there could be peace.

But this wouldn't be without conditions. All four of them sat back-to-back astride sharing two horses restrained and without weapons. As the humans were being secured Caesar, Willow, and Maurice observed the preparations from a safe distance.

"You're letting us go," said Preacher, staring at Caesar in shocked disbeliefs and perhaps a tad bit suspicious of their intentions.

"My daughter has chosen to show you mercy. Tell your Colonel you have seen me now. And I have a message for him. Leave us the woods and the killing can stop," declared Caesar.

Caesar signaled to Luca and the gorilla swatted the horses on their hindquarters sending them off bolting into the forest.

Once the humans were out of sight and hearing, Maurice signed _"Do you think they will give him the message?"_

"They are the message, Maurice. He will see we are not savages," reasoned Caesar, sighing tiredly.

Solemn, Willow signed _"I just hope this works."_ Willow didn't know how much more the tribe could bear. This was a last resort effort. If this didn't succeed then they were running out of options.

A sudden ruckus from the trench drew their attention.

Winter staggered out from the crowd gathered at the edge of the ditch clutching a nasty gash on his forehead, blood staining his snow white hair. What he had to say concerned them all.

" _The traitor attacked me! He got away,"_ signed Winter, obviously upset with himself, humiliated at this failure.

Willow and Luca loped up to meet Winter while Caesar looked up stone faced.

Well, so much for interrogating Red.

 **Authors Note:**

 **I hope you liked this cause it's the last one until the 1st** **version is complete.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Born To Lead 2 Chapter 2**

Outside of the waterfall that sheltered their home the ape army stopped to recuperate. White water cascaded down a rock face nestled deep within the wilderness, falling hundreds of feet into the wide mountain river below. The cool waters and mist that rose above the froth at the base of the cliff were soothing to the injuries and thirst for their battered bodies. You had to walk through an archway of concrete covered in graffiti and walk over a narrow bridge to get there, but when you did it was breathtaking.

Here the apes could respectfully dispose of their dead, saying their farewells and set the body's off into the stream to join the others who have fallen in the afterlife. The corpses of the dead humans were left behind as a warning to deter anyone else who dared to come near the sanctum.

At the rivers edge apes drank and tended to their wounds. Most of the injuries inflicted would leave massive scars that would stay with them for life. A lot of these apes were going to be required to visit the healers later, but right now they made do with what they got. The firearms and ammunition stripped and confiscated from the humans, alive and dead, were inspected and traded amongst the warriors.

Caesar and Maurice despairingly watched the proceedings from their own secluded little corner on the rocks.

"Koba still haunts us," said Caesar, grievously. "How could I have been so blind? Why didn't I see that he could not forgive what humans did to him?"

" _No one could have known how much darkness was inside him,"_ insisted Maurice. _"You should not feel responsible. You need to stop blaming yourself. Koba made his own choices. His actions were not your doing?"_

"Isn't it," countered Caesar, wearily. "He was my friend. His blood and that belonging to those who met their end at his greed are on my hands. Say what you like, Maurice, but if I had just paid more attention to keep Koba's rage in check so much death could've been prevented. So much pain, loss…and heartache."

Maurice didn't need an explanation to whom Caesar was referring to on that last part. They both looked at the female in question.

Willow was currently treating the gash Red had inflicted on Winter at the shore.

"I've failed her, Maurice," said Caesar. "This is not the life I envisioned my daughter to live, nor any of our people."

" _None of us did,"_ signed Maurice.

As he watched Caesar saw Spear, the young chimpanzee that lead the charge against the humans, approach his daughter. In his hands Spear held a crossbow claimed from the solider named Preacher. Winter spotted the Spear first and pointed him out to Willow. She turned to meet him and was definitely surprised when Spear held the crossbow in offering to her. Accepting the crossbow Willow examined the weapon. Satisfied with what she found Willow smiled thanking Spear for his thoughtful generosity. Willow still strongly stood by her vow to never touch a gun so this crossbow was a good backup for her. Up until now her weapons had been a bow, spear, and arrowhead daggers. So this was perfect. Spear mirrored the gesture in kind before walking away allowing Willow to return to Winter. What Willow failed to see was as Spear was walking away he momentarily glanced back at her, a sense of longing in his eyes.

Caesar was aware of what prompted Spear to make this gesture to his daughter.

After Koba's uprising Caesar had allowed his daughter a suitable amount of time to mourn Ash. True love like that shared between Willow and Ash was hard to overcome even in death. Often he'd catch her listening to the music box Ash had gifted her. Whenever she caught wind he or someone else was watching her she'd hastily snap the lid shut and put it away. Willow put on a decent mask showing people she was content and nothing was wrong. But she couldn't fool Caesar. Heartbroken she just shut herself away, casting aside any form of love from another male other than her beloved Ash.

After a year had passed, though it severely pained him to do so, Caesar began presenting suitors to her. Apes he thought worthy of his Willow. There wasn't a short supply of canidtates meeting the criteria. She was, by far, the loveliest female in all the tribe. Many desired her, even when Ash was still alive. But back then she'd already been spoken for. Now with Ash deceased the fight for her hand in matrimony was fair game.

Willow had so much love to give. Caesar felt that if she did manage to fall in love a second time she'd heal. Not only that, but she deserved to have children of her own and he didn't want to deprive her of that. To Caesar's dismay she dismissed them one after the next. She claimed she wasn't ready and didn't know if she'd ever be. Caesar believed her, but knew she was running out of time. She was young, but her biological clock was closing. Willow needed to make a choice soon.

Following Caesar's train of thought and line of sight, Maurice signed _"Has she made a decision yet?"_

"No," said Caesar, shaking his head. "What am I to do with her Maurice? My daughter simply refuses all her suitors. She has the pick of the tribe and yet none meet her standards."

" _It's to be expected,"_ reasoned Maurice. _"Tell me, Caesar, if it had occurred with you and Cornelia would you be acting any differently towards the prospect of feeling love again?"_

Grudgingly, Caesar said "No."

" _Then you have your answer,"_ signed Maurice, _"but I do agree with your statement that she's running out of time and potential mates. By some chance, have you considered Spear for that position?"_

Caesar went to shake his head, but then nodded at the last moment, saying "Yes, I have." He looked at Spear as he said this. Caesar was impressed with how brave and the way Sparrow handled himself in the heat of battle. He got a feeling Willow and Spear would make a good team. That is if Willow would become susceptible to the idea.

Figuring out what Caesar meant by that, Maurice said _"Spear would be a good alternative. He's already proven himself a capable ape and the two would be a good match. Willow and Spear would coincide as a great team. You have to speak to her about this, Caesar."_

Nodding, Caesar sighed "I will, but I don't want to push her."

" _You might have to,"_ signed Maurice, " _but, then again, Willow might stubbornly reject Spear as she has with all the others. Perhaps she doesn't have it in her heart to move on."_

"I hope not," said Caesar, worriedly, sorrowful eyes on Willow. "I don't want her to end up alone."

Needless to mention, this isn't the first time Caesar wished he could reverse time to where everything all went wrong. But one can't always get what they want. Not even Caesar.

 **Authors Note:**

 **All right guys, so for Caesar's Pearl I've chosen some names from those suggested. They're all so good I need your assistance on which one to choose. The choices are Ranger, Sky, Coco, and Lady. To be perfectly honest I'm quite partial to Ranger because of the setting, but I'd like to hear your opinions.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Born To Lead 2 Chapter 3**

Winter was acting like a big baby.

Willow had soaked some moss with water and was dabbing at the gash over his brow to clean it. Each time the moss touched the open wound Winter would whimper, flinching away from her touch to the point where Willow had place a hand on his chest to keep him still.

Thumping Winter lightly on the back of the head, Willow scolded _"Don't be such a baby. The cut itself looks worst than it is. You'll be fine. As good as new in no time."_

Embarrassed by the chastisement Winter nodded, his face blushing underneath his white fur, settling down with soft rumbles rising from his throat. Winter was hunched over, curled slightly into himself.

Softening Willow cleaned the cut a bit more gently. Taking pity on him, Willow signed _"Hey, it wasn't your fault you know. Red's strong, he could've easily overpowered any one of us the same as he did you. Don't beat yourself up over it. If anything it's my fault for leaving you alone with him. Two heads are always better than one."_

" _I'm your bodyguard. I'm supposed to protect you, not the other way around,"_ scoffed Winter, incredulous. _"That shouldn't have happened. If I hadn't messed up Red would be here under surveillance and interrogation from the Council."_

" _There will be other opportunity's. You'll get another chance at him,"_ assured Willow.

Winter wilted, visibly deflating most likely believing the opposite.

" _Besides, do you honestly think I would've picked you as my personal bodyguard if I didn't see something special in you,"_ signed Willow, slyly, a tranquil warmth on her beautiful features.

Winter shrugged not really saying anything, avoiding eye contact with her. Willow brushed it off, putting it as nerves. Maybe if she'd taken the time to look loser she would've seen the glint of guilt that shone in remorseful eyes. But in a flash it was gone.

Lifting his chin to look her in the eye, winking, Willow signed _"You are a proud member of the Gorilla Guard, the defending guardians of our tribe. Trusted and respected by your peers. Never forget that."_

Winter pulled away bowing his head. Willow nudged his head with her own, kissing his cheek.

" _Is there anything else bothering you, Winter? You seem really distracted,"_ inquired Willow, head tilted.

Winter seemed to hesitate, debating over something only he was aware, extremely conflicted. He raised his hands to sign back when fate intervened.

A high-pitched trumpeting sound filled the calm air. It was echoed by plenty of others. Many sentries standing guard over the troop broke cover to warn them of trespassers.

Climbing up the embankment the apes prepared themselves. The healthy were in front facing the tunnel with the injured hiding behind them.

Behind Winter, Willow held her newly acquired crossbow loaded and ready to fire. If anything or anyone walked out of there wasn't a friendly then they'd get what's coming to them right in the center between the eyes.

But what exited the tunnel wasn't the enemy. In fact they were as far from it as a bullet was from a kiss.

Riding the backs of two horses were Rocket and Blue Eyes. They'd finally returned from the quest assigned to them.

Dismounting from his horses, stepping forward, grinning, Blue Eyes signed _"Father."_

Caesar stepped out from the crowd to greet his son. Lowering the crossbow Willow did the same once she handed it to Winter.

Caesar and Blue Eyes embraced warmly. A touching scene shared after so many months apart.

Separating Blue Eyes smiled at his sister, signing _"Willow."_

" _Blue Eyes,"_ signed Willow.

The twins then touched foreheads, a hand cupped around each of their heads. They pulled away and looked to where Caesar had the same idea with Rocket.

"Welcome home, Rocket," said Caesar, smiling. "You look tired."

Shrugging, Rocket signed _"It was a long journey."_

Excitedly, Blue Eyes signed _"Father, we found something!"_

Patting each of them on the shoulder simultaneously, Caesar said "Come." Wrapping an arm Blue Eyes and Rocket he led the way into their home.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Wow. Winter's betrayal is going to be a huge blow to Willow. As if she isn't going to have enough to deal with as it is.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Born To Lead 2 Chapter 4**

The group passed underneath the cascading water of the falls into the labyrinth of multiple caves and caverns that lay beyond inside the mountains.

When the first warrior made his appearance a call was sent out alerting those in the tribe to the arrival of the war party.

Children of all ethnicity have scurried forth to greet their fathers, brothers, and cousins. They did so with great enthusiasm leaping into their arms and jumping onto their backs to embrace them, so relieved to see the loved one safe and alive another day. Others weren't so fortunate, left hanging as they faced the facts in the truth that whoever they were waiting for wasn't coming back for them. The same could be said of the mothers, cousins, and sisters to those who'd fallen in today's battle with the humans.

Healers carted off the wounded in order to get sufficient treatment than what they'd already received. The final tally of the amount belonging to the casualties counted was a terrible blow, but in these times of war it was to be expected totally unavoidable.

Immediately when Rocket entered his eyes eagerly scanned over the younglings searching for one in particular. Locating the one he was looking for Rocket grinned, eyes lighting up as he knelt to intercept the toddler bulldozing towards him. He happily scooped the tiny little girl into his arms wrapping her in a warm and comforting embrace.

Rosie was a small chimpanzee under two years old, daughter to Rocket and his wife Tinker. Willow hadn't been the only one devastated by Ash's death. Rocket and Tinker had grieved hard over the loss of their only son. To be honest they never thought they'd have any other children, but Rosie was a welcome surprise. She was a very well behaved child with a sweet and soft disposition like a rose, hence the name.

Watching the reunion brought a smile to Willow's face. Cornelius and Rosie were good friends. She was tasked with watching them sometimes when their mothers weren't available to. So Willow knew how much Rosie missed Rocket while he'd been away and was pleased to see her so happy. But as Rocket was carrying his daughter away to look for Tinker she had no time to linger on them.

Cornelia was approaching with Cornelius holding her hand. Her face beamed with pleasure when she saw her eldest son returned to her standing amongst the survivors.

Blue Eyes spotted her at once.

" _Mother,"_ greeted Blue Eyes, ecstatic.

Mother and son shared a heartwarming embrace savoring the contact after such a long separation.

Nervously Cornelius went in between Willow and Caesar clutching onto each of their hands, looking at Blue Eyes in bashful trepidation. Wary he attempted to hide using Caesar's leg as a block.

Oh no, no, this certainly would not do at all.

" _Cornelius,"_ coaxed Willow, lifting him in her arms. " _Say hi to our brother."_

Smiling gently Blue Eyes extended a hand for Cornelius to take. After a bit of hesitance Cornelius took the offered hand, but ducked his head shyly into Caesar's neck.

" _Look who's here, Son,"_ signed Cornelia, pointing somewhere behind him, noticing a newcomer.

The family of five looked in the general direction and saw who'd caught Cornelia's eye.

Exiting an intersecting corridor with a troop of children surrounding her was Lake. In Maurice's absence she'd been tutoring the children while he was at the trench. She'd currently been in the middle of a lesson when news reached them of the war party's return to the fortress. After that announcement Lake wasn't able to contain them so she ended the session and came with them to the main cavern. Now the couple stared at each other. In the last two years thy realized their feelings for one another and were now promised as mates.

Now Lake stood enraptured by Blue Eyes, waving the rest of the children on.

" _Lake,"_ signed Blue Eyes, walking to meet her halfway.

Blue Eyes and Cornelia affectionately pressed foreheads. Following the example Caesar did the same to Cornelia, gathering her in his arms. Cornelia exhaustedly leaned on her husband for stabilization. Constantly for him all the time when the warriors were away to fight was very tiresome for her soul. It was a lot to take in.

Seeing all of these joyous couples and families together always made Willow's heart ache, though she was careful to not show it. It reminded her too much of what she could've had if only Ash lived along with that which would never become reality.

Willow was oblivious to the formation of tears in her eyes until little hands reached up to wipe them away at the corners. Looking down Willow saw Cornelius gazing at her with a worried expression.

" _Sister, okay,"_ he asked, cooing at her.

Taking one of his hands in hers, reassuringly, Willow signed _"I'm okay."_

With Ash gone, and her initial refusal to take a new male as her mate, Willow was well aware she'd probably never give birth to any babies of her own. So instead she threw herself into the care of her baby brother Cornelius. The sheer amount of love, car, and affection she gave him made Willow more like a second mother to him than a sister.

Moments like this one were to be treasured. Each one was a previous to her as a newly formed star and Willow had no intention of wasting them.

Smiling, shaking off the depression, Willow rubbed her face against Cornelius's in an eskimo kiss making him giggle and nuzzle her back. Cheerful, she signed _"Who needs a mate when I have you."_

Cornelius cooed wrapping his arms around her neck. Placing a gentle hand on his head she held him close to her heart.

 **Authors Note:**

 **I hate to say it, but we're getting closer and closer to the greatest tragedy in ape history. Will they make it or won't they? That is the question.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Born To Lead 2 Chapter 5**

The Council gathered in the center of the large main cavern of the fortress over Caesar's sigil. The Council consisted of Caesar, Cornelia, Willow, Blue Eyes, Lake, Rocket, Stone, Maurice, Luca, Winter, an elderly orangutan called Percy, and, the newest addition, Spear. His innovation, fortitude, and bravery earned him a spot in the ranks. Around them sat most of the tribe overseeing the meeting. They kept within a respectful distance, but still within earshot. It was time for Rocket and Blue Eyes to give a report of what they'd seen and discovered in their travels. All had a right to hear what they had to say. This involved everyone.

Rocket and Blue Eyes were very forthcoming. They had created a map on cedar beaten soft that carefully recorded their tracked wherever they went on their journey. They'd seen many places, but one territory in particular shows exceptional promise as a possible relocation site.

Cornelius was present playing over the map poking at the strange shapes he saw on the map. Placing her hands on his back Willow guided Cornelius to her lap so he wouldn't get in the way of the meeting. There'd be time for play later, but now this was serious.

Pointing empathetically at a distinguished section on the map depicting a valley in the shape of a crater surrounded by what could only be mountains, Blue Eyes signed _"This is it, Father. We can start over…A new home."_

" _What is beyond those mountains, Son,"_ asked Cornelia.

Grunting, Blue Eyes instructed _"Show them, Rocket."_

Hooting Rocket stood holding a bulging pouch high in the air so all could see. He then handed it to Blue Eyes. Willow watched as her brother dramatically stuck his hand inside extracting a handful of sand seeping through his fingers. The golden sand poured from his fingers into Rocket's cupped palms and onto the rocky floor.

Awed ooh's and ah's were heard as the apes caught of glimpse of what was there, transfixed with fascination. Caesar smiled greatly pleased with what this entailed rubbing his wife's back as she looked at him.

" _A desert,"_ proclaimed Blue Eyes, passionately, grinning. _"The journey is long, but that is why humans will not find us."_

This was extremely likely. Crossing a scorching desert not only was treacherous, but it took up a lot of time and usage of precious resources that the humans couldn't afford to expend on a crusade after them. They wouldn't waste their time.

This was too good of an opportunity to miss.

Surprising Willow, conveying his opinion for the first time, Winter signed _"We must leave tonight."_

" _Tonight,"_ scoffed Lake, incredulous. _"That's impossible!"_

" _I concur,"_ protested Willow. _"While I agree that we should move, settling elsewhere, the assault on the outpost today only shows it would be dangerous to go now. Out in the open we'd be too exposed left open to an attack. Do you want us to get caught in another massacre like the one today? We need to have patience. Besides, there's way too much overhaul. We'd never be able to evacuate everyone in one night."_

" _How long can we wait, Willow,"_ signed Winter, panicky. _"Soldiers getting closer!"_

The day's atrocious events must've affected him more than Willow thought.

Extending a consoling hand to place on Winter's arm, Blue Eyes signed _"Winter-."_

But Winter would not be silenced.

Rejecting the overture he Flung Blue Eyes arm off of him. Agitated, fiercely, Winter exclaimed _"They won't stop until they kill us all!"_

Hoots and grunts were released from the bystanders clearly uncomfortable with this blunt disrespect towards Blue Eyes. They recalled the last time an ape did that and the unthinkable came soon after.

Cautiously, Willow signed _"Winter, you have to calm down."_ She had a sense of empathy for him, but this wasn't the time or place to do this. Neither was being challenged in this ghastly manner.

Caesar refused to tolerate any of this nonsense from Winter. He wouldn't allow it.

Eyes hard Caesar stood to his full height staring down the albino gorilla. Winter's eyes darted over to his mentor Luca, but found stern disappointment in his eyes instead of the support he craved.

Wilting Winter slumped slightly He bowed his body in submission, sufficiently cowed, under powerful Caesar's forbidding gaze. The warning in the alpha's body language was clear.

Rumbling ignorantly, Winter signed _"Your son's been gone, Caesar. He doesn't know how hard it's been."_

Insulted on her twins behalf by what Winter implied, facial expression pinnched, Willow signed _"Winter, that's not a fair assessment-."_

But Blue Eyes lifted a hand palm out indicating or her to stop. He could take care of this.

Briefly patting Winter's shoulder understandingly, grunting, Blue Eyes signed _"I know you are scared. We all are. But we are still planning…"_

Properly reminded of his place in the hierarchy Winter wisely did not contest this any further. He'd already stepped too far out of line already and was in enough trouble from his superiors for lashing out.

Cornelius shifted anxiously in her lap feeling the mood change in the atmosphere nervously looking up at her. Smiling soothingly down into his face, a slight tug of the lips, she wrapped her arms around him in comfort. Feeling safe in his big sisters embrace Cornelius relaxed again in her arms.

Blue Eyes and Willow looked to Caesar as did the others. Ultimately he must be the one to decide the path they took now. The fate of the tribe ridded on it. They needed to be smart about this.

"Yes. We must find a safe way out of the woods," mused Caesar, thoughtfully, speaking aloud so his words had more meaning and specification. There were only two of you. But we are…many." He waved an arm gesturing to all the apes emphasizing their sheer numbers. "My children are correct. We do need more time evaluate our options. If we most too prematurely then all will be lost. Making the trek of an ambitiously large scale in such a small amount of time is out of the question. Here we are protected, the humans have yet to locate our present sanctuary, but out in the open ground we would surely be annihilated before we could react to defend ourselves."

Everyone, not including Winter, whom resided in the circle nodded their agreement. It's preferable to be safe than sorry.

Caesar sat and Cornelia placed a hand on his wrist. In return Caesar covered hers with his stroking her knuckles softly. When Willow's eyes darted over to Blue Eyes they narrowed imperceptibly when she saw them affectionately leaning against each other, reveling in the contact alone. Lake had both her arms wrapped around one of Blue Eyes biceps and is caressing his hand similarly to how Caesar was doing to Cornelia. There was a stabbing pain in her heart Willow chose to ignore.

"We will find a way out of here," pledged Caesar, his voice layered with thick emotions. "And when we do we'll be free of war and the humans for good, once and for all." He raised his hands and pressed his fists together side by side. "Apes together strong."

As one entity the apes in the vicinity, chimp, bonobo, orangutan, and gorilla raised their hands mirroring Caesar to the letter.

Willow was amused to see Cornelius follow suit, a serious expression on his young face.

Apes together strong, indeed, but saying it was one that. The actual hardest part is making sure they stayed that way indefinitely.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Watching the movie and this scene again I can't help but assume Winter was desperately trying to make up for his mistake with Red, but trying to get everyone out before the Colonel and his men got there. In this case with his type of personality I wouldn't put it past Winter to attempt to pull off a stunt like that. I think we can all agree he completely failed quite miserably at that.**

 **What's your opinion?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Born To Lead 2 Chapter 6**

Pushing the somber mood aside a feast was in order. Both to celebrate the return of two of their prized citizens from a long exile and in respect to their fallen. While the males were busy moving supplies into the main cavern for the potlatch the females were weaving parts of their fur into braids on their heads for the occasion.

Willow had two tiny braids interwoven together on the rear of her head. She was attempting to stick a daisy stem inside with little to no success. She often wore her fur in this style these days. Willow was startled when she felt fingers that weren't her own take the flower from her struggling hands and put it in. Smiling in appreciation Willow turned believing it was either Lake or her mother who'd leant her the assist. Instead, to her dismay, she found Spear standing behind her. The smile vanished from Willow's face when she realized it was him.

" _Oh, Spear, it's you,"_ signed Willow, perplexed.

" _Forgive me if I've intruded, but I thought you could use a hand,"_ explained Spear, apologetic.

" _Thanks, I thought I'd never get it in,"_ signed Willow, grateful. _"Is there something you needed?"_

Clearing his throat Spear diverted his eyes from hers awkwardly rubbing his neck.

" _Go on,"_ encouraged Willow, kindly.

" _Well,"_ signed Spear, timidly, _"I was wondering if you would care to partake in the evening meal me tonight?"_

That Willow was not expecting. She just stood there gaping at him not knowing how to respond.

Taking it the wrong way believing he misunderstood, embarrassed, Spear signed _"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bombard you this way. I've stepped way out of line. I shouldn't have asked."_

" _No, no, no, it's not that at all,"_ reassured Willow, flustered. _"You're a good ape, Spear and I'm honored you'd ask this of me, but I have to sit with my family tonight. It's going to be very busy during the feast and Mother needs my help with Cornelius."_

Nodding, Spear signed _"There's no need for you to explain. I understand."_

" _Thank you, I'm glad,"_ signed Willow, smiling. _"Now if you excuse me I have to assist with the preparations."_

" _Then I won't keep you,"_ signed Spear, moving aside so she could pass heading towards the cave where the tribe stored the food.

Spear, crestfallen, wasn't the only one disappointed to watch her go.

Caesar saw the encounter from afar. From the distance he easily read what they said and was discouraged with the direction the conversation took. Willow's indifferent attitude was getting to transform into beyond a mere troublesome issue.

Maurice was seated not too far away. Maurice and Caesar exchanged side-glances. Through this Caesar knew by the look in his friend's eyes what Maurice was getting at.

It was time he had another talk with Willow.

Apparently someone else had the same idea.

Before he had the chance to move three feet Caesar felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning to meet whomever it was Caesar found Cornelia beside him, holding Cornelius's hand in hers.

Squeezing her husband's shoulder, Cornelia signed _"Let me talk to her."_

That's right. Caesar should've known Cornelia would've wanted to have a go at Willow. Cornelia's maternal instincts and the knowledge Caesar had been trying to pair their child with a mate for months now were the dead giveaway to what he intended. She wasn't blind. Cornelia noticed how lately Spear had his eye on Willow making advances on her. And that Willow was oblivious to attention this handsome suitor was giving her.

Passing Cornelius to his father, Cornelia said _"Here I trust you can properly tend to Cornelius until Willow and I get back."_

" _No need to worry,"_ signed Caesar, picking up their youngest son. _"I can handle this little rogue no sweat."_

As if to prove Caesar wrong Cornelius smacked his father on the head. Hooting and screeching playfully he leapt from his fathers arms and ran off with Caesar chasing him.

Cornelia chuckled, eyes softening tremendously. Cornelia then went to where most of the females were congregating. The place where she knew she'd find Willow. Cornelia was going to have to be sensitive with how she handled this.

Fortunately raising three kids, two of them already full grown, gave Cornelia a bit if a leg up on the totem poll.

 **Authors Note:**

 **What do you guys think? Should she let Ash's memory go and move on or remain true, stay hardcore steadfast to his memory?**

 **This chapter was intended to be a hell of a lot longer, but I wanted to get at least something to you guys.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Born To Lead 2 Chapter 7**

With Lake's help Willow was efficiently passing baskets of fruit and meats down a line of females that carried each one to the gathering place.

Eventually they got to the last one filled with dried fish off a shelf and the females dispersed. Willow and Lake remained to carry the rest.

" _That's the last of it,"_ signed Lake.

Picking up one end, Willow signed _"Let's get this outside."_

Hooting drew their attention to the exit to find Cornelia standing there blocking the way.

" _Lake, leave us. I would like to speak to my daughter,"_ commanded Cornelia.

Objecting, Willow signed _"Mother, I have to help Lake take the food down to the feast."_

" _Lake can carry the rest herself. That basket is small enough for her to do so,"_ signed Cornelia, nodding out the entryway. " _Go on, Lake."_

Casting an easy sidelong glance at Willow, Lake slipped passed Cornelia and left.

Rolling her eyes, Willow demanded _"What do you want, Mother?"_

Not beating around the bush, Cornelia commented _"Spear was looking very handsome today, Willow."_

" _Oh no,"_ sighed Willow. _"Mother, not you too."_

" _You and he would make a good couple, Willow,"_ signed Cornelia.

Sarcastically, Willow signed _"Oh give me a break."_

" _Spear would look after you,"_ argued Cornelia.

Irritated, Willow signed _"I don't need Spear or any ape to look after me. I'm perfectly fine on my own."_

" _It would please you father if you did,"_ mentioned Cornelia.

Tossing her hands in the air, incredulous, Willow signed _"Of course, that's all I live for, to please Caesar."_

" _It used to,"_ signed Cornelia. _"I remember a time where practically everything you did was for your father. From what I can see you still do."_

Shaking her head, Willow sighed _"Things are different now, Mother."_

" _How so,"_ asked Cornelia, arms crossed.

Shrugging, Willow said _"Well, for one thing, it's the war. Between constantly battling the humans and looking after Cornelius I don't have the time for a relationship. I can't afford to get distracted, not even for a moment."_

" _Do you truly believe that_? _Or are you just using that as an excuse,"_ accused Cornelia, brow raised.

Doing away with this pretense, Willow whispered "It is better this way."

" _How so,"_ coaxed Cornelia.

Wrapping her arms around her body, Willow signed _"You wouldn't understand. You have Father, he's always been with you. Mother you never have to worry about losing him or learning to love again if you do."_

" _Darling, how many years can you do this? How many years can you hide,"_ asked Cornelia.

" _As many years as I'm afflicted,"_ answered Willow, reverent.

" _You're not 'afflicted',"_ signed Cornelia. _"You just have a bad case of heartbreak. One which certainly refuses to relinquish its hold on your heart. Come, don't you want to dance? Have fun?"_

Willow signed _"It wouldn't be fair."_

" _You know I'm right, Willow. It's not good for you to be so elusive,"_ signed Cornelia. " _Willow when was the last time you sang?"_

Willow winced knowing what Cornelia was getting at. She used to love to sing, but now she hardly ever did it.

She signed _"You know why I stopped. I don't want to sing anymore. Ash wouldn't like it, being happy without him. Besides if I simply smile and put up with it all the time then nothing bad would happen."_

" _You mustn't always think the worst,"_ signed Cornelia, saddened her daughter thought she had to hide away how she truly felt just to satisfy everyone else. _"Willow, you don't have to play along to satisfy everyone's view of you. You don't have to live and be unhappy so that the rest could be happy. You settle for living in misery because you're afraid of change, of things crumbling to ruins."_

" _Well then consider it a testimony to how much I love you that I spent so long pouring myself into that trying to make it work,"_ signed Willow, arms crossed.

Placing her hands on Willow's shoulders, Cornelia signed _"You treat your love like a precious wound, like a heartbreak you won't let go of because it hurts too good."_

Shaking her head in denial, pushing Cornelia's arms off of her, Willow signed _"You're wrong."_ But even she was beginning to break under her mother's gentle session of tough love.

Putting a finger underneath Willow's chin and lifting it so she was looking into her eyes, bluntly, Cornelia signed _"Willow, it's okay to cry."_

That did Willow in completely.

" _I want to try, Mother, I really do,"_ sobbed Willow, into her Cornelia's shoulder, " _but it just hurts too much. I haven't been able to feel anything since Ash's demise. He's in my head and in my heart and it hurts! I don't want to feel that pain again."_

"Shhh," hushed Cornelia, caressing Willow's temple with her fingertips. Willow refused to sing, but that didn't mean she couldn't sing to her.

 _How long must there be anger here_

 _Before we can rejoice_

 _Embracing love instead of fear_

 _Is but a simple choice_

 _It's hard for me to see you fall_

 _So bitter and so blind_

 _When the truest nature of us all_

 _Invites us to be kind_

 _Bloom, bloom, may you know_

 _The wisdom only time breeds_

 _There's room, bloom and you'll grow_

 _To follow where your heart leads_

 _Bloom and may you live_

 _The way your life was meant to be_

 _There's room, bloom and forgive_

 _May sweet compassion set you free_

Cornelia raised Willow's face to meet her loving gaze. She sweetly kissed the tears away from her beloved daughter's eyes.

" _You can shed light where darkness lies,"_ signed Cornelia. _"Willow, when every creature in the world is born a spirit stands beside them."_

" _Why,"_ asked Willow, solemnly nonchalant.

" _To light their way through the long, dark night, and sing them songs to guide them. As you sing songs to lighten the hearts of the Colony, Ash does the same for you in spirit. Because each of us has a destiny that sets us all apart. The path is different for you and me, but the journey begins in the heart,"_ signed Cornelia, poking a finger on the chest where Willow's heart should be.

Confusedly, Willow signed _"I…I never thought of it that way."_

" _There's a first time for everything."_ Softly, Cornelia signed _"Now go have fun. You'll be all right."_

Drums pounded rhythmically with the drummers slapping their instruments with their hands and feet, beating in a way that had the dancers moving gracefully to the music.

From the vantage point he had on his throne Caesar watched the festivities take place with a smile on his face. Behind that smile he was growing increasingly concerned. The feast had been going on for a while now, yet his wife and daughter had yet to make an appearance.

As Caesar was preparing to rise so he could go look for them Willow and Cornelia appeared.

Mother and daughter hugged before going separate ways. Cornelia went to where he was seated with their sons and he was surprised to see Willow go to Spear. The young male was as much surprised as he, but pleased. Her sitting next to him and smiling showed she was accepting him, ever reluctant.

When Cornelia sat beside him, astonished, Caesar signed _"How did you do it? What did you say to her?"_

Laughing as Cornelius leapt readily into her lap she accepted an offered bowl of food.

Smug, secretively, Cornelia signed _"I told you all she needed was a mother's touch."_

Cornelia said no more. What was said between Cornelia and Willow stayed with them. Sometimes there was personal stuff that had to be kept quiet from Caesar.

The rest of the night Willow stayed with Spear. She selected, shared, and mixed his food and drink. After they had their fill of the available food they danced together in front of the fires with the other pairs joining in the merrymaking.

Willow was alight with joy and laughter. Out of the blue, quite spontaneously, Willow opened her mouth and sang for the first time in almost two years.

 _Listen carefully…_

… _and you may hear it._

 _The winds carrying…_

… _a calling from the past._

 _Move forward…_

… _with the true heart…_

 _It's there…_

… _the tranquil faith._

 _Prayers pass through time…_

… _and my promises are fulfilled._

 _Take a deep breath…_

… _and the distant souls will…_

… _call out._

 _Call out_ _._

Applause rang out when Willow was done. The apes were overjoyed to hear their princess sing after such a long intermission. The tribe cheered taking this as the final healing of the land and its people.

Everyone was having so much fun that, in all the excitement created from the potlatch, no one saw Winter sneaking away into the night on his own.

 **Authors Note:**

 **The first song was the Bloom Reprise from Joseph The King Of Dreams and the 2** **nd** **was one of my favorites. Here is the link, take away the spaces and you'll have it right fine.**

 **w w w.y out m/w at ch? v=bD ot O 6e o x_E**

 **(Sniffling) Doesn't your heart go out to Willow?**

 **Yeah…I think you guys know what's coming next. X(**


	9. Chapter 9

**Born To Lead 2 Chapter 8**

 _Willow and Ash were running through City Hall holding hands, legs pumping for all they were worth. The walls of stone were crumbling all around them debris falling into their path. Willow had no idea where they were going or what they were fleeing from. All she knew was they had to get out of there right now._

 _Most of the exits were blocked, but Ash spied an open window across the way. They just had to cross over a balcony to get to it._

" _There's our way out," he said. "Come on!"_

 _The lovers were halfway across the balcony, to freedom, when an explosion rocked the buildings foundation._

 _Skidding to a stop Ash lost his footing and fell over the balcony railing. Nearly dragged with him Willow managed to prevent the fall by locking one hand on the railing with the other clasped firmly around Ashes wrist._

 _Underneath them the floor opened up revealing a fiery inferno expelling smoke, flames, and red-hot embers hungry for victims._

 _Willow and Ash fought to keep contact, refusing to give up._

" _I've got you," said Willow. "Don't let go!"_

" _I know you won't," said Ash, eyes brimming with pure love and trust._

 _Cold and cruel cackling laughter made Willow look off to the left. Koba stood on the ledge just one floor down. Koba glared with all the hate in his soul at Willow, his grin reviling in hers and Ash's predicament. Her heart almost leapt from her chest when she spotted the loaded machine gun held in one of his hands. Unable to properly defend themselves Ash and Willow were completely at his mercy, just like last time._

 _No! Willow wasn't going to let this happen again. She wouldn't fail Ash!_

 _Freeing her other hand Willow extended it to Ash. He mirrored her movements, but right at the moment the tips of their fingers touched disaster struck._

 _Raising the barrel of his weapon Koba took aim and fire._

 _The bullet shot grazed Willow's wrist. The feeling shocked Willow enough that her fingers reflexively loosened their grip on Ash's hand. Before she had a chance to correct, Ash plummeted to his death into the raging fires billowing below. His terrified screeches and Koba's laughter bombarded her ears. Willow desperately reached out towards Ash to save him even as the roaring flames from the fire consumed him whole, body and soul._

 _Leaving her helpless and alone._

" _Ash!"_

 **Authors Note:**

 **Whoa, what a nightmare.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Born To Lead 2 Chapter 9**

"Ash!"

Eyes snapping open Willow gasped shooting up in her nest, soaked to the bone seeping through the skin in a hot sweat and coated the fur. Hyperventilating she placed a hand over her pounding heart. She rapidly blinked her eyes in order to erase the blurry delirium from behind the eyelids, a hand involuntarily traveling to the throat.

Vibrations in the ground caught her attention. Turning Willow saw a shadowy figure stealthily approaching from behind. In Willow's incoherent state from the lingering side affects of the nightmare she fully believed she was still trapped in the dreadful reality of that world. Fearing Koba was about to rid Willow of her life just as he did Ash's she twirled around reeling on her knees fully prepared to take him out. Balling her hand into a hard tight fist Willow swung with all her might for the assailants face, but was intercepted mid-swing by the persons own hand. Snarling in a frustrated rage Willow went to wrench her arm free from the vice like grip only to have the mystery person cup her cheek in their palm.

"Willow, wake up!"

The sound of Caesar's commanding voice caused Willow to freeze, lifting the remaining fog from her consciousness.

Instead of Koba's visage Willow saw Caesar standing in front of her. Behind him stood Blue Eyes his eyes brimming with concern. Further back into the nest Cornelia was sitting up in the moss, leaves, branches, and bracken gazing at her daughter in sadness. Cornelius remained sleeping undisturbed by the common created from his elder sisters nightmare. Cornelius was deaf to the world, his own childish dreams peaceful and untroubled. He drowsed beside his mother, exhausted from the night's boisterous activity's. All the food he consumed from the potlatch sent Cornelius into a food coma. His round distended stomach was proof of that.

It was then Willow remembered she was no longer in San Francisco fleeing from the towers explosion and Koba, but was home safe and warm with her family inside their private chambers.

Willow's breathing remained erratic and if it wasn't stopped soon her body may go into shock. Having experience with working through these nightmares before with Willow, Caesar already knew exactly what to do.

Engulfing Willow in his strong arms, comfortingly, Caesar said "Don't be afraid, Willow. We'll slow this down together. Feel my chest moving in and out. Breathe like me. Come on."

Willow had her ear pressed to Caesar's chest over his heart. Willow struggled to follow his instructions trying to regulate the pace of her own heart and breathing at the same time, but an painful ache formed in her chest.

"I know it hurts, but it'll pass," murmured Caesar, rubbing Willow's heaving back soothingly.

Caesar was definitely correct. The deeper Willow inhaled and exhaled, mimicking Caesar, the faster her breathing returned to normal with her heart shadowing it. The pounding of the cascading sheets of water from the waterfall that formed the far wall of the chamber was a big help.

With her body now relaxed Willow smiled in appreciation at Caesar gratitude shining in her eyes.

Gently caressing Willow's temple, Caesar said "There we go. That's my girl."

Sniffling, Willow sobbed _"I couldn't hold onto him, Father. I couldn't hold onto my Ash."_

Caesar softly shushed his daughter rocking her back and forth in his arms.

Sauntering around their father Blue Eyes took Willow's hands in his and led her to his section of the nest. His intent was for brother and sister to sleep together to curb the nightmares from plaguing her again the remainder of the night. The moment he got her settled Blue Eyes climbed down from the nest walking to a shelf close to the fire warming the room.

As Blue Eyes did this Cornelia hooted softly to get Caesar's attention. When she had it, Cornelia asked _"Another nightmare?"_

Caesar nodded soberly.

Cornelia gazed at her daughter in sadness, signing _"I thought the nightmares our daughter was having were done and over with."_

No one outside immediate family knew this, but Willow had been frequently plagued by nightmares since Ash's demise. Willow tried to hide them, but her episodes were sometimes so loud she couldn't conceal her torment from the family. In recent months they'd slowly begun to fade happening only a few nights a week before stopping completely. The fact they suddenly resurged now was quite irking and tiresome.

Suspecting he already knew the cause for the reoccurrence of these night terrors, grim, Caesar signed _"I think I know why."_

The seeds of the past make the youth group up so fast. Some hurts never go away. And the fact Willow had finally accepted a new male into her life was probably the root of the problem. The seeds as they grow, this she can't let go. All tied to her one true love.

Understanding and regret filled Cornelia's eyes. She felt accountable for Willow's pain because she was the one to convince her to receive pain, but pushed the guilt aside. It had to be done. All Cornelia, Caesar, and Blue Eyes could do now was help her through this and hope for the best.

Blue Eyes returned after selecting an object he knew could alleviate his twin's torment. Carried in his palm was Willow's music box. Sitting down Blue Eyes opened the lid and the sweet tranquil melody permeated the air. A couple of seconds into it Willow commenced to drift off into a dreamless sleep while holding her brothers hand and pillowed her head on his legs.

Blue Eyes glanced at his parents and was met with proud approval for his actions. He patiently waited for the song to end before placing it at a safe distance where neither would roll onto the music box and accidentally crushing it. Then Blue Eyes curled up with Willow and went to sleep with Cornelia doing the same.

Caesar was the only one to stay awake. When Willow had her nightmare he was in the middle of reviewing the map Blue Eyes and Rocket had portrayed, considering all possible routes out of the woods to this new haven and whether is was worth the risk. As he carefully evaluated all the available options whimpering from Cornelius drew his attention. He stroked Cornelius's forehead instantly quieting the toddler and moved on to his wife. Caesar smiled observing them sleep, but whatever happiness and serenity he felt vanished when he saw faint speckles of bright green lights cross over their fur.

Caesar looked at the falls in time to see three blurry and barely perceptible shapes drop passed the opening and out of sight from the naked eye. Cautiously Caesar rose from the nest striding to the roaring water.

Caesar's departure from the bedding awakened Blue Eyes. Blue Eyes peered at Caesar's retreating form with bleary eyes and woke his sister well aware Willow would knock him silly if he didn't notify her what was going on. She stirred and Blue Eyes gestured to their father conveying an alert that something was not right.

Reaching his hand into the cascading water Caesar felt around for anything out of the ordinary. He ended up getting far more than he bargained for. Retracting his arm Caesar yanked out a taut length of nylon rope. This was a climbing rope.

Caesar's heart skipped a beat in horror as he realized what this meant. Caesar spun on his legs and saw the twins kneeling at the bottom of the nest for him to tell what he discovered.

A finger pressed to his lips commanding for his children to not make a sound, urgently, Caesar signed _"Stay here, Son. Protect your mother and brother. You too, Willow."_

The twins nodded in assent and Caesar stalked out of the dwelling to deal with the intruders who dared disturb the sanctity of his home and eliminate them ahead of any damage they would inflict. He left Cornelia and Cornelius in what he believed to be very capable hands.

Caesar should never have left them alone.

Willow and Blue Eyes swiftly woke Cornelius and their mother. The twins quickly explained the circumstances and they all hid. Despite his age the gravity of the situation was not lost on Cornelius and it had subdued the active child. Cornelia and Cornelius lowered themselves flat on the next with Blue Eyes taking a defensive stance in front of them wielding his spear. Willow was concealed on a ledge atop prepared to act if Blue Eye's hiding place was exposed.

From the main entrance a human soldier did a sweep of the interior methodically. as the person stepped into the light Willow identified the human as the female soldier called Lang she'd convinced her father to spare that very day. Looks like her plan didn't exactly have the desired effect as she'd hoped.

Lang reached the edge of the nest and Blue Eyes pounced. Lang wasn't given any amount of time to react and she was dead by Blue Eye's spear and fists. Blue Eyes stood victorious and Willow gazed at him with satisfaction along with infamous respect, infused with pride.

That all changed when Willow saw the emerald beam of an assault rifle trained onto the back of her twins head. From the hall the woman exited a second soldier was well camouflaged and set to strike.

Not again! No! She wouldn't lose anyone else.

Shrieking in aggression at the soldier and as a warning for her family Willow leapt at the adversary. But the human didn't falter even as she slammed into him head on. He fired his gun and Willow could only watch as the bullet speed toward its target.

After leaving his family Caesar had located Luca and he called the gorilla guard members that were currently out on patrol. They then searched for Rocket and found him standing over the body of a human soldier he'd quickly killed.

"Rocket," breathed Caesar, rushing to Rocket's side. "What happened?"

" _I heard him talking,"_ signed Rocket, disconcerted. _"The Colonel is here!"_

A voice sprang from the deceased soldiers headset, but it was so muffled none of them could make decipher what the person on the opposite side was saying. Handing the torch he was carrying at present to Luca, Caesar held the soldiers headset to his ear.

"99, target acquired. Repeat. King Kong is dead. Let's go. We can get out from here. Get here quick! I need back up! This female's giving me no end of trouble! I repeat. Get your ass here now!"

Terror ripped through Caesar's heart in an icy grip. These humans had come to murder him, but if they'd assassinated another chimp by mistake that left a single frightening conclusion. The female avenging that apes death was more than obvious.

No! His family!

 **Authors Note:**

 **Surprise! Happy Halloween!**

 **Although it's not going to be a good one for our favorite family.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Born To Lead 2 Chapter 10**

Caesar plowed at break neck speeds as fast as he could through the labyrinth of corridors as fast as his legs could go in order to reach his family. As he got closer Caesar heard the booming sound of rapid gunfire mixed with the screeches of an ape calling for back up. He recognized it as Willow's distress call and pushed himself to increase his pace.

Caesar bounded into his dwelling to see a lone human that could only be the infamous Colonel firing mercilessly at his daughter whom was seeking shelter behind some large rocks. Holding a bloodied spear in her hands Willow valiantly tried to fight back, but each time she attempted to step out and throw the Colonel would just bombard more bullets. She was curled in a fetal position defenseless with an arm covering her head. Unless Caesar did something fast the stones shielding her wouldn't hold for much longer.

Baring his teeth Caesar charged at the intruder. The Colonel was so occupied with Willow that he didn't see the furious father until he was directly upon him. Caesar knocked into the Colonel elbowing him so hard in the chest it sent him careening straight towards the falls at the edge of the platform.

Caesar ran over to Willow and crouched protectively over her snarling at the Colonel.

Somehow the Colonel had managed not to topple off of the platform. Rising near the ascension cables and shaking himself off from the impact from Caesar's sudden entrance the Colonel looked to see who'd attacked him.

When the Colonel saw Caesar his brow furrowed, eyes widened slightly immediately recognizing him from the description provided by others that glimpsed the King. The Colonel's gaze traveled to the spot the Colonel was looking at and Caesar literally felt the apocalypse happen before his eyes.

Sprawled lifelessly spread-eagled on the floor in close proximity to the body of a female soldier were the corpses of his beloved wife Cornelia and firstborn Blue Eyes. If he had any doubts that they were dead those faded when he saw the bright red circles in the back of Blue Eyes head and between Cornelia's eyes. These were indicating the obvious marks belonging to bullet wounds.

A furious rage seized Caesar's heart. His head snapped at the spear in Willow's hands and saw the spear she was holding wasn't hers, but Blue Eyes. He surmised that Blue Eye's must've terminated the female soldier, but not seen the Colonel in time and then Willow bravely took up the spear to fight in his place.

Growling Caesar glowered at the Colonel ready to confront the murderer only to find that during the ceasefire while he'd been distracted the human had attached himself to one of the ascension cables. He was speaking into his headset, but the roaring of the waterfall made it inaudible.

As Caesar was about to spring the Colonel lifted his heavy-duty rifle open firing on Caesar and Willow. Caesar hit the deck covering Willow with his own body behind the rocks. At the rate the bullets were chipping away at the stones they weren't going to last another minute under there.

Thankfully help was on the way. Luca, Rocket, and the members of the gorilla guard summoned were stampeding from the corridor into the chamber hooting and screeching war cries.

Seeing the new danger to his life the Colonel switched gears and re-aimed his weapon at them. They ducked in order to avoid the onslaught of bullets and because of this opening the Colonel was able to escape. The people on his end began to retract all the cables getting him out of there.

Caesar wasn't about to just let the Colonel slip away unscathed. This would not stand!

Caesar looked at his beloved wife and son and the fire in his heart burst into an inferno. Bellowing all his anger Caesar sprinted out of hiding heading straight for the edge. He leapt into the falls disappearing in the water.

Even though Willow knew pursuit was hopeless she swung around to go after Caesar. She was halfway there when Rocket grabbed her at the waist keeping her there. She tried to throw him off, but the older chimpanzee stood firm.

"Father," screamed Willow, reaching for him.

But Caesar did not reappear.

Willow went limp and Rocket took his hands away knowing she'd given up in follow her father.

Instead Willow staggered on unsteady feet to Cornelia and Blue Eyes. She collapsed onto her knees reaching out a trembling hand to her twins face. Cupping his cheek she stroked his brow silently pleading with him to open his eyes and tell her this was just a nightmare like all the others.

Blue Eyes never did and he never would again.

Pain flooded into Willow's eyes and she let out a long, low wail with her head flung back and tears in an uncontrollable flood from her beautiful eyes. At last the terrible wailing died away and a weary sadness circulated through her. Willow slumped over the corpses of her beloved mother and twin. The rest of the apes, stunned by shock, gradually crept forward and formed a ragged circle around Willow. None of them knew how to properly comfort the distraught princess so they kept a respectful distance. This is how they all stayed while the rest of the tribe was alerted to the night's tragic events.

They stayed like this until Caesar returned soaking wet from his plummet into the river, but otherwise alive and unharmed…well physically. The gathered apes could without asking that from the expression on Caesar's face that the Colonel had gotten away. Every single one of them parted creating a clear path to his murdered family members.

Caesar found Willow crying aloud bent over the motionless bodies of Cornelia and Blue Eyes. In fact Willow held Blue Eyes cradled in her arms stroking his face. Caesar placed a hand on Willow's shoulder to draw her attention.

The bodies of the Queen and Prince were respectfully removed, the human less so.

It was after this that Luca got some news none wanted to hear.

" _Caesar…We can't find Winter,"_ grunting Luca, remorseful. _"He was scared! I think he betrayed us!"_

His eyes dulled with grief Caesar reached a hand and placed it on top of both of Luca's stopping his frantic need to account for this travesty. Winter was in Luca's command, but there was no need for the proud gorilla to explain. Caesar knew all too well how it felt to be betrayed by someone he trusted unconditionally.

Luca fell silent too ashamed by his lack of knowledge and denial to his students cowardice, his planned successor as head of the Gorilla Guard, but none more so than Willow. The second she heard Winter was missing it was like one of the Colonel's pierced her heart instead of Cornelia or Blue Eyes. Something died inside of her. A part of her thought Winter merely deserted out of self-preservation, but inside she knew the truth and exactly how and when Winter had the chance to rat out the location of the fortress.

Back when Caesar had been interrogating those Alpha Omegas she'd left Winter alone with Red for a couple of minutes. She realized now he must've released Red from his restraints letting the turncoat go after giving him their location and self-inflicted that gash on his head. Also, she remembered Winter had been acting really strange by the river and that he'd tried to tell her what was bothering him, but Rocket and Blue Eyes return had interrupted. He must've been having second thoughts and tried to correct his mistake which explained why he'd been so panicked and wanted them all to leave this very night.

It all made sense now, but it didn't make it hurt any less. Her own bodyguard, she should've seen it sooner maybe then…

Pulling away his hand, without loosening his grip on Willow, Caesar signed _"Have you found Cornelius yet?"_

The youngest and most vulnerable member of Caesar's family was nowhere to be found. In all the commotion Willow had lost track of his whereabouts. All she remembered was that Cornelia had hidden him before she was killed. Willow had absolutely no idea where he was now.

Shaking his head, Luca informed _"We're still searching."_

Caesar closed his eyes and wrapped his free arm around Willow pressing her head into his shoulder.

" _Let's go look for Caesar's little son,"_ signed Maurice.

" _Take Willow with you to the healers,"_ ordered Caesar. _"She needs medical attention."_

Maurice and Rocket gently took charge of the distraught female, guiding Willow in the direction of the healer's as everyone went to look for Cornelius.

On the way the three of them were startled when a ear-splitting unmistakable call from Caesar pierced the air, urging for everyone to regroup back to him.

" _What's that,"_ signed Rocket, confused. _"Why does he want us to come back?"_

" _I don't know. Come on, we have to take Willow to the healers,"_ signed Maurice.

Placing her hands on both of their shoulder's, Willow signed _"It's all right I can get there myself."_

" _Are you sure,"_ asked Maurice.

Nodding, Willow signed _"Yes, I know the way."_

Rocket required no further suggestion and took off. Maurice squeezed Willow's hand supportively and rushed to catch up.

With one hand on the moist walls of the passageways Willow continued on her way. Eventually she came to a crossroads where one passage led to the healers and the other to the armory.

Once getting there Willow scanned the room until she found what she was looking for. She went over to one of the shelves carved into the stone and picked up a small handgun.

Willow had vowed to not touch a gun or use it by any means. But what was the point of that anymore?

Willow loaded the gun and pointed it right into her heart.

Willow made this happen. She didn't deserve to live. All she wanted now was to see with her mother, twin, and her beloved.

She didn't deserve to live.

Closing her eyes Willow positioned her finger over the trigger and went to pull.

A firm hand locked onto Willow's wrist and pointed the gun upwards at the same exact time she pressed the trigger. The bullet ended up shooting harmlessly onto the ceiling.

Willow snapped open her eyes and saw Caesar next to her a petrified and angry expression on his face. Terror stabbed his heart.

After discovering Cornelius alive and unharmed he'd gone looking for Willow to share the good news. With all the sorrow and despair that occurred this night he wanted her to know that at the very least she'd saved Cornelius, but the healers notified him she never arrived for treatment. Instantly he knew where she went any why. He fearfully rushed to stop her and thankfully stopped Willow just in the nick of time.

Willow fell into her father's chest distraught. The gun slipped from her numb fingers clattering onto the floor.

"It's my fault," wailed Willow, too grief-stricken and guilt-ridden to sign. "I left Winter alone with Red…and now he's betrayed our people."

"Willow, no," said Caesar, cupping her head in his hands.

But Willow refused to be comforted. "Mother and Blue Eyes are gone and it's my fault," exclaimedWillow, her voice hoarse. "The Colonel should've taken me instead!"

"It's not your fault," insisted Caesar, fiercely. Caesar gazed at his shocked daughter and his voice vibrated with anger. There was so much venom in his voice that Willow froze, ceasing her hysterics. "You are not to blame! It is Winter who is at fault and that bloodthirsty human!"

Willow flinched and his tone of voice, remaining unconvinced.

Despite the uncontrollable emotions inside him Caesar softened knowing what would break her from the suicidal thoughts.

"Besides," said Caesar, "you didn't fail to protect our family."

"Yes I did," exclaimed Willow, shoving him off of her. "Mother and Blue Eyes are dead!"

"Yes, they're dead," said Caesar, the very affirmation inflicting on him great pain, "but another survived." He then stepped to the side and gestured at the entrance into the armory.

Willow looked and gasped a brand new round of tears gushing from her eyes and a hand clapped over her lips.

Cornelius stood in the doorway staring tearfully at his big sister.

"Cornelius," sobbed Willow, holding her hands out to him.

Cornelius did not hesitate. He ran to his sister and leapt into her arms. Willow embraced Cornelius hardly believing he was alive. She thought he was dead, by some miracle he lived. This was a blessing, but the agony from the loss of Blue Eyes and Cornelia did not fade. She doubted it ever would.

Caesar knelt and swept both of his last surviving offspring into his arms. The three of them shared in each other's pain with Caesar declaring a solemn promise.

"I promise you the human responsible for this will pay," he growled, a murderous gleam in his eyes. "Even if I have to travel to the ends of the earth he will pay for this attack on our family with his life!"

 **Authors Note:**

 **Yeah…I literally was a huge wreak writing this. In tears the entire time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Born To Lead 2 Chapter 11**

No one slept that night. After everyone was told about the assassination plot and the two lives snuffed out because of it everyone agreed it would be best to just pack up and leave. Staying in the caves wasn't an option anymore not when the humans could easily return at any viable moment with an army to eliminate them once and for all. The tribe was bustling with activity wanting to get out of there as soon as possible.

But before the tribe vacated the premises there was one last matter to take care of.

Cornelia and Blue Eyes had to be put to rest of course.

The bodies of the warriors who died at the massacre were sent down river, but something different would be done for the deceased Queen and Prince. It was going to be a funeral fit for royalty.

On the banks of the river the entire population of the tribe gathered for the funeral. Everything the apes could carry had been packed and was ready for transport. All that remained now was to say goodbye. It was an extremely miserable, depressing, and sorrowful affair. Cornelia and Blue Eyes had been deeply loved and cherished by all. They'd be sorely missed.

A large wooden pyre was built with Cornelia's and Blue Eyes cold bodies were laid out across. They were adorned with freshly picked wildflowers Willow had personally collected. Willow made sure the plants were fresh and recently blossomed. The princess absolutely refused anything less. She wouldn't allow anyone else to participate not even Lake. Despite the fact that she'd lost Blue Eyes too.

Willow alone arranged the flowers as her people looked on. When the task was done Willow gazed down at Blue Eye's and Cornelia's faces knelt in between the prone forms. She looked at them impassively desolate and emotionless eyes. With how the two appeared now they could've been asleep, but Willow knew otherwise.

Bending forward Willow softly kissed first Cornelia's and then Blue Eye's closed eyelids.

"Farewell," she whispered. "I love you."

Willow then climbed off of the platform and went over to where Caesar was sitting on a log with Cornelius curled up in their fathers arms with his own latched tight onto him. When Willow was seated beside him Caesar lifted a hand and somber torchbearers approached the pyre and the expanding flames quickly consumed the two on top.

Cornelius whimpered and burrowed deeper into Caesar's embrace. Many looked away that not able bear to watch them burn.

Willow couldn't. Willow didn't know why, but she was transfixed in a daze. She then remembered how they loved her singing and thought her mother and brother deserved one more song. Cornelia and Blue Eyes constantly said to that they adored the sound of her voice whenever she sang.

Well who was she to deprive them of one last melody on the journey to their new save haven.

Shutting her eyes Willow poured everything in her heart and soul into this lament for Cornelia and Blue Eyes.

 _._

 _I wait in the wings_

 _The world keeps on spinning_

 _Round and around we go_

 _Still on my mind_

 _Haunted by memories_

 _As in falling through time just like raindrops_

 _The sky sheds a tear_

 _For those of us lost with our hearts_

 _Time don't change a thing_

 _This hurt in my heart_

 _Won't ever let go like a shadow_

 _That sky to my soul_

 _Can never let go of this heart_

 _That's broken_

 _Yes, love disappears_

 _And it's leaving me here…_

 _._

" **Willow, it's okay to cry."**

Before Willow could even completely the song she had a severe break down.

Teeth gritted Willow brought a hand up covering her eyes. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she struggled to contain her sobs. She was aware that all eyes were on her and didn't want to display weakness in front of them. Willow lost that fight. Releasing strangled and heartbroken sobs Willow fell to her knees both hands now concealing her face to keep the tears at bay.

At the same time Spear and Lake rushed to the overwrought girls side. Spear swept her into his arms while Lake rubbed Willow's back in an attempt to calm her, but their efforts were pointless. Willow was inconsolable, she couldn't be consoled.

Caesar angrily watched his daughter shatter to pieces felling utterly incapable of relieving her of this pain immeasurable pain. What's worst is that Willow tried to kill herself thinking she was to blame for the deaths of his wife and son. If he hadn't gotten to her in time she'd be dead along with the rest of them. As a father it was his duty to protect every single one of his children from such unfathomable agony and he couldn't do that.

Caesar slowly turned back to the fire. The blaze overcame the green in his eyes replacing it with a burning red.

 **Authors Note:**

 **A lot of you may not know this, but this scene was actually a deleted scene in the movie one that didn't get too far through the editing process. They may not have thought it was a good fit for the film, but in my opinion they made a very big mistake. Especially since they didn't add it to the Extras category on iTunes.**

 **The song sung by Willow in the lament in this chapter is called Love Disappears by a lovely singer called Dia Frampton. Unfortunately, for some reason, there's no single or album it's with. So if you want to listen to it you'll have to get the modern day movie called "The Crooked Man" on iTunes. Got to warn you though this movie is not for everybody.**

 **The scene where Dia Frampton sings the song in a club during the movie is my favorite scene. You just have to tune out the other stuff.**

 **I want to make this very clear I am not demanding reviews. I'm just saying that when we get to fifty you guys are going to get a very big surprise. Something you all are probably not expecting. ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Born To Lead 2 Chapter 12**

With the funeral done the Colony had things well underway right on schedule. The tribe was congregated at the riverbank over a space of level ground connected directly to the woods for a quick departure.

A light drizzle was raining down from the clouds upon them as if the sky was crying.

Members of the tribe were only allowed to take what they could easily carry themselves or in wagons. Anything else would just seize too much unnecessary time and slow them down. It was very upsetting for some, but they were persuaded to realize there wasn't any other choice.

Caesar monitored the hasty preparations with an approving eye. Good. All is as it should be. Well not yet exactly. There was still one matter to take care of.

Caesar scanned his eyes over the crowd until he located Willow. At present she was assisting a family of orangutans in hitching their wagon to one of the horses. She was doing a lot of stuff like this since sunrise, helping with the packing and loading of supplies. Willow had told him outright that if she didn't find a way to keep herself busy she would go insane.

Willow would definitely have her hands full after what he did next.

Waving Rocket over, Caesar grunted _"Go find Spear. Bring him to me."_

Rocket nodded and set off into the troop to find the young warrior. None of his inner circle knew what Caesar had in store. This was going to be a very big surprise to everyone especially when they learned the purpose behind his actions.

"Willow," called Caesar.

In the middle of loading a basket of mixed nettles and fruits into a wagon Willow stopped and looked to Caesar.

Motioning with his fingers, Caesar said "Come."

Willow handed her load to a waiting gorilla and approached. Willow looked down at where Cornelius gripped tightly onto Caesar's leg. She, also, noticed he had one hand bent discreetly behind his back. Brushing it off she didn't think anything of it.

" _What is it, Father,"_ asked Willow, curious, head slightly tilted.

" _You'll see,"_ said Caesar, mysteriously and increasing her interest.

At that moment Rocket exited from the crowd with Spear in tow.

Sharing a confused look with Willow, bowing respectfully, Spear inquired _"You summoned me, Caesar."_

"Yes, but before the exodus is undertaken there is something that must be done," said Caesar.

" _What,"_ asked Spear.

Inhaling a deep breath and then releasing it slowly, Caesar stated "Willow, from this day forth you are the new Alpha!"

A deafening silence spread in the air. All looked at Caesar in amazement.

"W-What," stuttered Willow, eyes huge.

"You heard me," said Caesar, firmly. "You are now Queen."

Willow thought he had to be joking. She knew now that with Blue Eyes gone she would eventually be made Queen one day, just not this soon. She stood there flustered trying to speak up, but now words would come out in neither speech nor sign language.

Caesar held up a restraining hand palm out for Willow to not argue. He then continued as if he hadn't been interrupted now focused on Spear.

"But a Queen needs a mate both to comfort and advice in her reign," said Caesar. Now he made his goal known. He wanted them married her and now.

Caesar then led the pair to the waters edge to do this properly. He had a thin ribbon wrapped around his wrist with the color blending into his fur. After untying it he instructed Spear and Willow to lock hands together and speak the vows they'd heard other apes repeat in their own mating ceremonies as one.

"Earth, Stone, Ice, Water, Fire, Air. I am hers and she is mine, from this day until the end of my days."

"Earth, Stone, Ice, Water, Fire, Air. I am his and she is mine, from this day until the end of my days."

Willow was used to speaking more often so her voice was clear while Spears was somewhat scratchy and hoarse from his lack of use. That would improve with time as it passed them by.

As these vows were spoken in a solemn promise before the tribe and the spirits in the land Caesar wrapped a ribbon around Spears and Willows adjoined hands twice to signify the union. The newly weds tenderly touched foreheads absorbing the others sent and touch to strengthen the bod.

Then Caesar revealed what he'd been concealing. Caesar held it aloft with both hands and Willow's eyes widened considerably when she saw what it was.

It was Cornelia's crown of blossoms, but now there were daisy's mixed into the circlet. Willow's signature and favorite flower.

Finally Willow comprehended what her father was doing, powerless to stop him, speechless.

The tribe observed dumbfounded as Caesar lowered the crown onto Willow's head, saying "Apes…are in your care now. From this day forth you are Queen." He then turned to the equally astonished Spear. "Love her as she deserves."

Shaking himself out of a stupor, Spear signed _"You have my word, Caesar."_

" _But, Father, you are our leader,"_ protested Willow. " _The Colony needs you not me."_

"That's not true, Willow. The tribe has always needed you and it's not that I'm no longer capable of leadership," said Caesar, unsmiling and stern. "I no longer trust myself."

Willow's heart broke all over again.

Lowering himself to one knee Caesar pulled Cornelius, who'd been in the same place for the interlude, from his leg. Cornelius persistently tightened his grip now transferred to Caesar's hand.

Willow crouched in the dirt and held out her hand smiling, trying to exude calm reassurance to her little brother.

Gently, Caesar said "Go with your sister." Displaying extraordinary patience on his part Caesar guided the toddler to his big sisters arms and Willow gladly accepted him.

" _Caesar,"_ signed Maurice in shocked disbelief. _"You're not going after them?!"_

"Not them. Him," said Caesar, stone faced. They all knew the "him" he meant was the Colonel.

" _Caesar, you are our leader! We can't leave without you,"_ objected Maurice, speaking with great wisdom.

"You must," said Caesar, slowly turning to face his two surviving children with woebegone eyes. "The soldiers will be back soon."

Immediately Cornelius began squealing tremendously distressed. He tried to go back to his father, but Willow had a tight hold on his tiny body hugging him to her.

" _Father! Father! Father,"_ screeched Cornelius, fitful, reaching desperately for Caesar.

"When I find him the soldiers will call come after me," said Caesar, gravely, slowly moving backwards one step at a time towards his waiting horse paying no heed to his sons cries and whimpers. He ran his eyes over the grim forms of all his friends and family before they settled on his devastated daughter. This was intended for her. "That may give you the best chance to get out of the woods."

Caesar turned and marched to where his horse stood ready in the bushes separate from the rest of the tribe.

At once the whole population erupted into an uproar when they registered Caesar's objective. They were completely flabbergasted to the core not understanding why their beloved leader was leaving them, hooting, grunting, and screeching, begging for him to stay very much like Cornelius was. They accepted that passing the torch to Willow was his choice, but not his decision to leave them.

" _Where is he going?"_

" _Caesar?"_

" _Caesar!"_

Caesar ignored the pleas of his people mounting his steed and taking up a rifle he'd hand selected from the now depleted armory in the emptied caves. Picking up the reins and nudging the sides of the stallion with his heels Caesar marched forward into the woods leaving everyone else behind.

Willow watched him go her heart clunking, tears in her eyes, and overwhelmed.

Getting married and being named the new Alpha should've made this the best day of her life when to the contrary it was the worst.

Willow didn't think it was possible, but she virtually felt her heart shatter for the third time in her life.

Where did things go wrong?

How could things go from so happy to transforming into such a disaster in such a short period?

 **Authors Note:**

 **Surprise! Ha! Bet you guys weren't expecting any of that! Ha! Ha! XD**

 **Willow gets married to Spear and she becomes Queen at the same time in less than an hour all in one day!**

 **The crown Caesar gives Willow is the same kind you see Cornelia wear in Dawn.**

 **Hmm…I wonder if you guys could guess where I got the idea for the setting of the wedding ceremony and the vows spoken between her and Spear. ;)**

 **So what do you guys think? Will she stay or will she go?**

 **Dun Dun Dun!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Born To Lead 2 Chapter 13**

As if it wasn't bad enough Caesar was leaving the tribe now more of their number was choosing to follow.

Willow was double-checking the headcount while holding Cornelius at her hip and Rosie accompanying them because she was the toddlers best friend.

Willow was almost finished when Lake came bursting out of the crowd. Lake wasn't easily spooked so the look of shock on her face was more than enough to alert Willow that something wasn't right.

" _Lake, what is it,"_ asked Willow, worriedly.

Hurriedly, Lake signed _"You have to come quick. Maurice, Luca, and Rocket are leaving."_

" _What,"_ exclaimed Willow, astonished. She then allowed Lake to lead the way to where the three apes were.

Luca, Maurice, and Rocket were all already mounted on their horses surrounded by other concerned parties in the tribe. The expressions on their faces revealed that they'd been expecting her. So Willow cut right down to the chase setting Cornelius and Rosie back onto the ground.

" _Why in the world are you leaving? With Father gone we need you here,"_ signed Willow. _"Rocket! With Blue Eyes dead you are the only one who can direct us to our new home."_

" _You have the map Blue Eyes and I drew out. As long as you follow the path you will not stray,"_ reasoned Rocket.

" _We must go with Caesar,"_ signed Maurice. _"We have been with him since the beginning and we cannot leave him now. He needs us beside him whether or not he agrees with it."_

Stoically, Luca grunted _"It is our solemn duty as his confidantes and friends."_

Well when they put it that way Will certainly couldn't ague with that, but she still didn't want them to go. Willow wanted them here, she needed them here.

Seeing her distress Maurice hooted gently, signing _"You'll be fine. There's no need to be afraid. Caesar would not have entrusted the wellbeing of our people to you if he didn't have faith in you, Willow. You will lead the Colony to this new paradise with honor."_

" _And we will return with Caesar in tow,"_ reassured Luca, thumping a fist to his chest in a solemn promise and a gesture Rocket mirrored. _"The moment he has completed his task we will make sure of it."_

Gazing into the woods, Maurice signed _"We must leave now or we'll lose Caesar's trail."_

Luca and Rocket nodded in agreement. The three of them galloped into the woods with Rocket waving goodbye to his wife and daughter.

Silence reigned after their hasty exit. That silence was broken when Spear approached Willow and reminded her they were on a tight schedule. The reality check got them all moving and once everyone was in formation the exodus was on its way.

The tribe was an hour into the journey and so far things were going without a hitch. The procession was moving at a steady pace and the gorillas encircling the troop were well armed. But instead of looking for problems outside they should've been paying more attention to what was within.

Willow was at the head of the party, but she was troubled thinking about what Maurice, Luca, and Rocket said to them all. There was battle of turmoil in Willow's heart telling her to go after Caesar with them while her mind was yelling at her to remain with the tribe as Caesar wanted.

Finally Willow came to a decision. Willow knew how some particular members would react and it was already breaking her heart.

Stealing herself Willow raised a hand to call the troop to a halt. When the command was obeyed she wheeled her horse around so she was facing everyone.

" _What is it,"_ inquired Spear.

Willow's eyes went over every ape she could see before temporarily settling on where Cornelius was riding with Lake with sad eyes.

Taking in a deep breath, Willow signed _"From this point forward you will all have to continue on without me."_

There was an instant uproar one the gorillas went to work quieting so not to give away the position of the troop with their calls. Spear, Cornelius, Lake, and the rest of the immediate family and friends were the most upset.

Quickly explaining, Willow signed " _I'm sorry to have surprised you all with this, but my decision is final. I feel like…I feel like this is what I have to do. I can't leave Caesar to do this on his own no matter what Maurice, Luca, and Rocket say."_

As she spoke Willow saw an array of emotions change over Spear's face. In a flash she thought she saw an ounce of hurt on his face and concluded he must be thinking she might be trying to escape him.

Well she couldn't have him thinking that. Willow rode over to his side and cupped his cheek.

.

 _Do not ask me for a smile_

 _Life is short but love is long_

 _Let me not your heart beguile_

 _Pray content you with a song_

 _Do not ask me for a kiss_

 _Life is short but love is long_

 _You may never know that bliss_

 _So I offer you this song_

 _Do not ask me for my heart_

 _Life is short but love is long_

 _Knowing we are soon to part_

 _Consolation be my song_

 _._

Understanding came across Spear's eyes by the time she finished her song and Willow knew he got the message when she saw them shine in acceptance. She would come back to him to begin their new lives in love.

The two briefly touched foreheads and Willow went over to her devastated little brother. Cornelius had lost two of his family to death and now the other two were leaving on a quest he didn't know if they were coming back from. For a toddler this was all very confusing. Willow needed to pass on to him that they would be arrive strong and alive.

 _._

 _Though you've gone across the sea_

 _I still see you smile at me_

 _You and I will always be a family_

 _Treasures new and treasures old_

 _Hearts of silver hearts of gold_

 _Happily I will offer them to you_

 _Though we may be worlds apart_

 _Ooooh_

 _Keep wishing on our star_

 _You will be in my heart_

 _._

Willow had tears in her eyes matching her brothers as the song came to an end. She cupped his tiny face in both of her hands and nuzzled his head, lovingly kissing his cheek.

"I love you, Brother," said Willow, shakily. "So much." She then spoke directly to the one she now entrusted with his care. "Lake, you loved my twin. Look after his brother until Caesar and I return."

Lake nodded somberly, signing _"I will."_

Willow was pleased, but the tribe needed more than just words to convince them. In the minds of the tribe their two leaders were abandoning them. She needed them to see that wasn't true.

Willow took out one of her daggers holding it for the tribe to see. She then stabbed it into the palm of her hand making it bleed. The wound wasn't deep, but blood still dripped from the hand.

Loud enough for all to hear, Willow declared "Upon this wound I make this pledge! Caesar and I will return triumphant and reunited! This I vow!"

If the tribe had any ounce of lingering doubts left they vanished when they saw the lengths Willow just took to ease their worries and boost their confidence. They hooted and screeched showing their support.

Kicking her horse in the sides Willow cantered off into the forests with members of the tribe parting for her to pass. Willow didn't once look back knowing that if she did Cornelius's face would anchor her there for good.

Willow didn't bandage the injury on her head. She was too focused on catching up with Caesar, Maurice, Rocket, and Luca before their tracks were lost to her. Instead of becoming weaker each drop of blood she grew stronger. The spirits of the earth were guiding Willow as if telling her where to go.

 _._

 _Times ahead are filling with dread_

 _Shedding tears for the days that are gone_

 _Spilled at thoughts I could not send_

 _The sky you looked up at was burning, oh so red_

 _Burning red just for you_

 _See the strengths and faults laid within your soul_

 _If you realize your strength and weakness, now is the time_

 _Do not be afraid_

 _Follow on and show that you are brave_

 _Break the wind that will push you back_

 _And go wherever your heart leads_

 _The dawn will illuminate that path_

 _Raise your arms and reach up to the sky_

 _Let your feet help you to run and fly_

 _Fulfill your ancient pledge now_

 _There are vows we could never know_

 _From times of long ago_

 _Meet their word and bring forth the day_

 _Go till the dawn shall crack_

 _Once you feel your passion flow_

 _You'll know…_

 _._

Willow is reborn.

 **Authors Note:**

 **The three songs sung by Willow here in this session are Love Is Long in the Poldark series, the 2** **nd** **ending theme from Yona of the Dawn, and Alchemy from the movie One Piece Gold.**

 **Follow the links and you will hear the songs just get rid of the spaces.**

 **For Yona OF The Dawn there are multiple versions of this song blended together for added effect so here are double links for it. The second link is really good. The person who sung the cover has a great voice. She definitely makes it seem like you want to sing along with her at some intervals.**

 **Also, the one piece song is a good one so I may use it in some of my other stories. Keep an eye open for it.**

 **Yona Of The Dawn**

 **ww w .y ou tu m/wa tc h?v = pI1 aw6 2w xU 0**

 **w ww.y out ube wa t ch?v =srj Li c 9-S Qo**

 **Poldark**

 **ww w .yo utu be w atc h? v=yq d xb j8**

 **One Piece Gold**

 **ww w.y out ube w atch ?v= G _o Y-U 4**


	15. Chapter 15

**Born To Lead 2 Chapter 14**

Caesar had been well on his way to tracking down his family's assassin when Maurice, Rocket, and Luca intercepted him in the depths of the woods. When he stopped his horse to confront them Caesar made it clear that he didn't want any of his closest confidants to accompany him. This was his burden to bear and his alone.

But his friends were persistent just as stubborn as he was with each giving their own unique reason as to why they should tag along for the ride.

For Luca it was because his scouts had mentioned as part of their reports in passing that they pinpointed the location of where the human's base was stationed. The headquarters was always constantly moving, but they were confident enough to assure Luca that they were aware of the correct coordinates. Luca's intent was clearly to lead Caesar to the Alpha Omega's so his leader wouldn't be stuck wandering aimlessly searching for his foe. Caesar couldn't say no to that. He couldn't outright deny the intel and it would make his job a whole lot easier and secretly Caesar was aware Luca needed closure because of Winter.

When it came to Rocket things a whole lot more personal. Rocket and Caesar had been through a hell of a lot together from once being bitter rivals jostling for position in the troop to now ending up as best friends through thick and thin. Rocket was dead set on backing Caesar up in the coming fight and they now shared something else. They'd both lost their firstborn sons to death so Rocket could relate to Caesar's turmoil and lend a comforting support the grieving father desperately needed right now.

The reason was quite simple for Maurice. The wise old orangutan was the very first friend Caesar made when he was in captivity at the San Bruno Primate Shelter. He'd stood by him through every hurtle Caesar had ever faced and he wasn't going to stop now. He was tagging along to make sure Caesar made it back with his life in tact.

The absolute last thing Caesar wanted was another unexpected and unwelcome addition to the team, but that's exactly what he got anyway.

It wasn't long afterwards when the horses the four of them were riding sensed the approach of an uninvited interloper. Suddenly they began tossing their heads and whinnying while dancing in place erratically. The group managed to settle the horses, but the damage had already been done.

Caesar rubbed his stallion's neck, but the horse danced a few paces and tossed his head again.

Snapping his head towards his compatriots, Caesar demanded "Was anyone else coming with you?"

Luca, Maurice, and Rocket all shook their heads. Like Caesar they came to the conclusion that someone was tracking and instantly thought it was a hostile.

Releasing the safety on weapon Caesar cocked the rifle and took aim. Anything that came out of the trees resembling a human was going to get shot on sight. Rocket and Luca mirrored Caesar's movements while Maurice was the only ape that didn't pick up a weapon. Maurice was known to never take up any type of handmade weapons preferring the ones nature granted his kind naturally.

The four of them waited with bated breath preparing to face what burst out of the vegetation.

What they were not prepared for seeing was Willow riding out of the bushes on her horse at a dead run. The elder apes eyes grew huge at the sight of her.

Willow realized she'd finally caught up to them, but that they'd collide if she didn't do something fast. With quick reflexes Willow yanked on the reins of her mount and they skidded to a standstill a mere fifteen feet from where the others stood. Pebbles and dirt flew into the air, but none of them reacted.

When the dust cleared the five of them stood there staring at each other. Willow and her charger were breathing heavily from the long run. Willow had only slowed down a couple of times before speeding up again determined to close the distance in order to reach her father.

For a couple of minutes no one spoke a word until Willow broke the ice.

Staring straight into Caesar's eyes, blank faced, Willow said "Father."

Caesar lowered his gun as Rocket and Luca did the same.

Incredibly displeased, voicing his vexation, Caesar grumbled "You've disobeyed me, Willow. I told you to stay with the Colony. I made it clear that you were to lead the exodus in my place as Queen. I entrusted this task to you and instead as doing as I asked you're now here. Explain yourself."

Refusing to waver under her father's harsh tone, Willow said "I have to come with you. Father, you need me for this."

"Against my wishes Maurice, Rocket, and Luca are already accompanying me on this mission," said Caesar, unrelenting. "Our people need you to lead them. Cornelius-."

"Cornelius has Lake, Spear, Rosie, Tinker, and the entire tribe to look after him. You only have me," said Willow, her voice breaking on the last bit and tears glistening in her eyes.

Willow's statement stunned Caesar and he could tell by the begging desolated expression in her eyes that no matter what he told her in the caves she still felt responsible for Cornelia's and Blue Eye's deaths.

She had to make it right.

Caesar looked at the horse she was riding and identified it as Blue Eyes former mount. After Willow's own horse died in Koba's rampage she'd never chosen another horse to replace it. The bond formed between her and that horse had been very strong. With Blue Eye's death his horse was now hers and she'd probably treat it with care the whole time it was with her. It was like she still carried a piece of Blue Eyes.

But Caesar still had to have one final say.

"Every time I look at your face I will see your mother," said Caesar, hoarsely. "Every time I look into your eyes I will see your brother."

"Then gaze upon me and draw strength," she said, eyes hardened.

The leader in Caesar was telling him to force her to turn back, but as a father, sharing in her pain, how could he deny her this?

He couldn't.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Surprise! I hope you guys do like this one.**

 **I just want to apologize to you guys as to why I haven't updated as regularly as I used to on this franchise. The unthinkable has happened! I have been trapped in (gasp) WRITTERS BLOCK! (clutching chest) Yes, it's true!**

 **I'm trying to push myself again to get back on track. Thanks for sticking with me. The responses I get from you guys truly makes it all worth it. :D**

 **Fortunately, in spite of having a bit of a hard time, I got very emotional writing the ending scene here. I'd been planning the scenario for a while, but didn't know how to write it down. I'm glad that I got to it at last.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Born To Lead 2 Chapter 15**

So the group continued on riding now with an addition of one more. Caesar wouldn't admit it, but subconsciously he was happy to have his daughter tag along on the journey. Her presence would maybe provide a soothing comfort that none of the others could provide.

So they followed the trail Luca's scouts laid out for them until they reached the edge of the ocean and what appeared to be a small abandoned oyster farm community. The clear sign that this tiny villages perception was deceiving is the smoke rising from a single chimney in one of the ramshackle cabins into the empty air. The five of them came to a stop on a rose atop an incline of a hill standing over the village watching the smoke.

" _Guards think soldiers here,"_ signed Luca. _"Always fires burning."_

Caesar grunted and led the group down into the village. The sound of the wind and the waves crashing onto the cliff and shoreline muffled any sign of their approach. They stopped on the outskirts of the cabins dismounting from the horses. Luca, Rocket, and Caesar each took a gun from their packs while Willow retrieved her crossbow loading an arrow in the process. None of them were worried about the horses wandering off on their own. All of them were well trained to remain where they were once the reins hit the earth unofficially tethering them there.

Upon first glance the tiny village may seem abandoned, but they still needed to proceed with caution. Who knew what could be waiting to ambush them here?

" _No one here,"_ observed Rocket.

Lowering his voice to a whisper, Caesar said "Search the area."

Caesar then walked off to sweep the inside of a shack right next to them. Willow went to follow, but Caesar signaled to her to stay with the others. Willow, Luca, Rocket, and Maurice slowly made their way to the center of the cabins. They found a fire along with some horses tied to posts close to one of the shacks.

The group got a surprise when a lone human coming from the embankment leading to the shoreline carrying an armful of firewood. The man froze in his tracks when he saw the apes staring at him. Maurice was in front with his arms spread wide as a protective shield to the others. Little good that would do if the human decided to attack. From the look of things he might've been the only human present here.

For a couple of seconds there was silence as no one made a move just standing there. Instinctively Rocket and Maurice shifted partially in front of Willow to protect her like they always did. Willow even had her weapon trained on the guy's heart fully prepared to shoot.

She never got the chance.

"I'm just gonna put this down," said the human, indicating the pile of firewood in his arms.

The human lowered himself to a kneeling position to drop the kindling, but just as it was beginning to tumble the man stood back up and whipped around a shotgun he had strapped to his back that none of the others could see. The man was about to open fire on them when he was silenced for good.

The sound of rapid fire shot through the air. Bullets hit he human throwing him off his feet and landing on his back dead.

The apes flinched and in unison turned in shock at the direction where the rounds originated. From the shack next to them Caesar came out one step at a time with his rifle smocking at the barrel. Caesar's face was impassive completely dispassionate, empty of all emotion. He turned his head meeting the eyes of his daughter and comrades who were too stunned to do or say anything.

Diverting Caesar stepped down from the shack and headed towards the lifeless body of the aggressor.

Willow watched him go in disbelief. This was not the father she adored and worshipped so dearly. Where in the past Caesar would show mercy to humans and remorse to those he killed himself there was absolutely none of that this time around. She knew that like herself the death of Cornelia and Blue Eyes changed something in him. They were broken, but while Willow had a chance of truly becoming whole once more there was a very high chance he never would.

Willow would follow her father anywhere, but…

What could she do?

 **Authors Note:**

 **Heads up everyone! Our treasured freedom on Fanfiction is in danger. The government is trying to shut down Net Neutrality! Look it up! It ain't pretty. Another fellow author on this site tipped me off. Spread the word. The more opposition the government gets the less likely they'll be able to do this. Freedom of speech cannot be taken from us. They've gone too far this time.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Born To Lead 2 Chapter 16**

The small group of apes cautiously approached the male humans body. There was little doubt hanging that he was still alive in anyway. With the amount of fire Caesar had bombarded on the loner made it nearly impossible for even the slightest consideration that he might be. Either way it was better to be sure than regretful afterwards.

When the apes were close enough to give the humans lifeless corpse a thorough once over with an inspection Willow worked up the courage to check the human for a pulse. She squatted down next to the body and placed the tips of her fingers to his neck. The man wasn't breathing nor was his heart beating. I

t was this moment that they spotted the Alpha Omega symbol tattooed on one side of his neck. At some point in his life this man was once a soldier in the Colonel's army. With the way his body had landed the humans neck was angled so the apes could clearly see the insignia as clear as day behind all the dirt and grime layered in place there.

In the end in spite of whatever went on in this humans past during his lifetime he met his demise simply finding himself at the wrong place at the wrong time.

" _What's he doing out here alone,"_ signed Luca, voicing the confusion all of them felt equally.

Shrugging, Rocket offered _"Maybe he's a deserter?"_

That's the only logical explanation any of them could think of for the reason this human soldier was out here by himself only the main question lingered.

Why?

In these troubled times it was far safer and beneficial to be part of a large colonial nomadic group or settlement. There was a lot of security in large numbers, but that wasn't the single accounting factor. Back on the hill after the massacre at the trench Red and the captured soldiers were empathetic in their blinded loyalty and devotion to the Colonel and his ambitions.

So if all of the Colonel's subordinates always constantly viewed him with such adoration then why would this man leave to live alone for such an extended period of time?

Before any of the others had the opportunity to speak their own theories a loud clatter was heard from one of the neighboring huts. This alerted the apes that they weren't alone in this vacant village. This place was inhabited by another human who might very well be just as hostile as his or her counterpart and possibly even more so.

With no hesitation the group immediately switched focused on what they viewed as a new threat. They charged at the door leading into the cabin and with one well-aimed shot from Rocket's rifle the lock was destroyed, shattered into tiny little pieces and clearing the way for advancement as the door was almost torn off its hinges.

As the leader Caesar was first to enter with Rocket and Luca readily flanking him on both sides searching for any signs of an enemy. All they found was an overturned shelf with jars of preservatives broken and the now useless alternate kinds of contents in a mess on the floor.

Willow concluded this must've been the source of the crash, but where was the perpetrator? There was no way that shelf could've been turned over on its own the entire thing appeared quite heavy.

A quick sniff of the air revealed that whoever was inside the shack with them had retreated to a back room at the far corners of the cabin down a long hallway that led to a bedroom.

Bursting inside the apes hurriedly surrounded the bed pressed against the farthest wall when they caught movement. Hooting aggressively they stood poised to attack for when they saw the humans face. Slowly the blanket covering the body was pulled down revealing the terrified form of a little human girl that couldn't be no older than nine years of age by her kinds standards.

Stunned by this revelation the apes that were packing lowered their weapons pointing them away from the kid. Caesar was the last as if frozen staring intently at the girl. It was only when Maurice put his hand on the nozzle of Caesar's gun did the chimp come to his senses.

They now knew there weren't any other humans around just this last one. There was no danger here.

"Look around," ordered Caesar, stonily. "Take what you can."

Caesar was on his way out when he saw that his daughter wasn't following. Instead of heading toward the door Willow was steadily moving closer to the little girl trying to reframe from any sudden movements so not to frighten her. Technically, even though had every justifiable reason to wish humans ill, Willow's maternal instincts were starting to kick in upon seeing the child all lost and alone with no one to care for her. Brow furrowed Caesar marched back over to Willow and grasped her arm before she could interact with the little one.

"Willow, attend now," he growled, pulling her out of there with him leaving no room for her to protest.

Willow looked over her shoulder helplessly at the others, but didn't act against Caesar.

After sharing a bewildered look with Maurice, Rocket and Luca left too. This left Maurice isolated alone with the miniscule human girl.

In the center of the house a descent amount of supplies was found and claimed. Among the objects were a dusty metal compass, a pair of binoculars, and some flashlights. All of these were battered, but remained in working condition. The haul would be put to good use in the journey.

Caesar had been standing by impatiently waiting for the raid to finish overseeing it all. Thumping footsteps caused him to look in the direction of the bedroom and saw Maurice in the doorway.

" _Something's wrong with her,"_ signed Maurice. _"I don't think she cans speak."_

"Come," said Caesar.

They had spent too much time here. It was time to move on before the Colonel's trail became cold.

The party exited the cabin with their newly acquired finds and went to climb onto their horses. If the tribe had been nearby they probably would've brought the horses the soldier had possessed to their people, but they were already too far off. The notion was a waste of precarious time and resources that they couldn't afford to spare.

Everyone else was sitting on their own horses with Maurice having yet to comply. He was about to when he and the rest noticed the child had followed them out from the shack into the open. She wandered over to the body of the dead soldier with her face blank, not an ounce of reaction pulled from her. Not even a tear in grief for the man.

Caesar couldn't dwell on this. It wasn't his responsibility to handle this problem.

This didn't stop Maurice from interceding here.

Worried for the child's well being, Maurice signed _"She'll die out here alone."_

"We cannot take her, Maurice," stated Caesar, firm.

Willow's eyes traveled back and forth between them. Luca and Rocket merely were silent patiently awaiting to hear the verdict.

Maurice briefly glanced at where the child stood over her fallen caretaker and then back at Caesar.

Holding fast, coming to a decision, he signed _"I understand…but I cannot leave her."_

Maurice's very nature was telling him the opposite.

In retaliation Caesar glowered hard at Maurice, but the orangutan refused to yield.

A soft hoot from where Willow sat on her mount drew his attention to her. Outstretching a hand to touch the surface of his own, Willow signed _"If Mother was here she would help the little one."_

That was a cheap low blow.

 **Authors Note:**

 **So now they've met Nova and are heading in Winter's direction. With Willow joining them in this…let's just say it's going to be more unpleasant for him with Willow present in the scene.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Born To Lead 2 Chapter 17**

So the splinter group of apes with an unexpected addition of one more set out to continue to seek the Colonel and his military army of Alpha Omegas. They were following tracks they'd discovered on the coastline. These were their best hope of finding their quarry now.

Many of them were indifferent and nonchalant to the little girl, but Caesar was still seething inside. Willow and Maurice combined their efforts to make sure the little mute girl stayed out of Caesar's line of sight as often as possible. There was a time when Caesar's gaze did drift over to her and stared hard at the child scowling. The child was right to be weary of the Caesar and returned his stare shrinking further into Maurice broad back attempting to disappear in his fur. So far she'd been especially careful to avoid eye contact with him. The apes suspected there was something wrong with her to be acting this way since there was no indication otherwise and they didn't know of humans or their children behaving in such a manner. Caesar noticed both Maurice and Willow were watching him closely in regards to the child so shaking himself off he nudged his horse into a trot taking him to the front of the troop. Caesar was hard to convince that the child would be no trouble, but they successfully wore him down.

Eventually the group came across a peculiar viewpoint that brought them to a firm halt.

Laid out in neat rows along the edge of the tidal flats where the beach was overrun by marsh and brush were crosses staked into the ground made out of rickety driftwood over mounds of dirt that could only be graves. The scene was unnerving yet ominous.

" _Must be where they bury the dead,"_ remarked Maurice.

Spotting blood and indents from bullets over one of the posts and the ammunition scattered around it, pointing at them, Caesar said "Some were killed here."

That wasn't all.

" _They burned their things too,"_ signed Luca, sniffing the air. There were traces of it everywhere rising from the earth and the charred remains tossed carelessly over the mounds themselves.

" _Why would they kill their own men,"_ wondered Willow in puzzlement. She was staring intently at a gun that was sticking out of the ground by its barrel with the deceased soldiers helmet on top.

Unlike most occasions Caesar held no answers for his daughter.

It was obvious these deceased soldiers weren't executed for any war crimes judging by the amount of care and respect Alpha Omega had when they buried them. So why?

The group wasn't to linger here. If there were humans buried then there could be humans nearby meaning the Colonel's men. In spite of the horrors of war this was a good sign. This ultimately meant they were getting closer.

Pushing onward the group began leaving the beach and moving further into the marshlands. It was a wise move for not long after they entered the marsh they rode through a break in the cliffs going inland. The first one to ride in Caesar immediately raised a hand telling his compatriots to stop. Squinting his eyes in the twilight of the sunset Caesar made out the flickering lights of campfires and shapes of multiple tents big and small. They'd found the group they'd been looking for.

There dead ahead was the humans base camp spread out on the marsh. The low tide made the conditions perfect for them. The when high tide came the humans would be forced to leave and the apes along with them. The small troop was going to have make this quick. The splinter group quickly set up camp which was a secure distance away from the humans to where they could watch them, but the humans couldn't see them.

Maurice remained behind with the little foundling and the horses while Caesar, Maurice, Willow, Luca, and Rocket scouted out the place. They found a secluded crevice away from prying eyes. Caesar was given the scavenged binoculars as he carefully scanned the crowd of humans enjoying their evening meal for his hated enemy.

Caesar didn't find the Colonel. No, to the contrary he caught an even more unwelcome sight.

" _Did you find the Colonel,"_ asked Luca, reading the aggressive change in his leaders body language, believing that's what warranted Caesar's reaction.

"No," snarled Caesar, lowering the binoculars from his flaming eyes. "Winter."

Alarmed Willow snatched the binoculars from her father's hands and brought them to her own eyes. She aimed them in the exact direction Caesar had previously done and saw the familiar albino back of her former friend and bodyguard. He was carrying and accepting dirty dishes from humans and the Donkey insignia was painted on his back just like all the other traitors. Willow felt disgusted. Winter gave up life as a proud, respected, and dignified member of the Gorilla Guard in the tribe for this new demeaning existence. It was a disgraceful sight to behold and not only that, but it broke Willow's heart even more than it already was.

In spite of the pile of incriminating evidence against him Willow had naively hoped Winter had in his cowardice merely deserted to live life as a solitary gorilla, but this confirmed her worst suspicions into reality.

Discussing it amongst themselves it was unanimously decided that the four of them would sneak into the humans camp and confront and interrogate the unknowing Winter for information. So under the cover of the protection provided by the night sky they snuck down into the camp each carrying a single weapon at their disposal to defend incase of the unfortunate scenario of this getting ugly. At their discretion the four of them tracked Winter closely and found their opportunity when Winter slipped inside a mobile kitchen that had been set up in one of the more larger constructed tents.

Using stealth Caesar and Willow expertly snuck behind him with Winter none the wiser. Winter put the pile of dishes he'd gathered into a washbasin. Raising his head Winter looked into a grimy mirror hanging over the basin at his reflection. Winter received the shock of his life when two other faces appeared beside his own. Two faces he recognized instantly.

Spinning on his feet Winter found the imposing silhouette of Caesar standing behind him with merciless eyes and Willow standing inches behind staring at him with an stone cold blank expressionless face. Usually one would find bellowing rants to be terrifying, but when it came to them this unyielding silence was even more horrifying to the mind especially to one as scared as he was. It's amazing Winter didn't sink into the dirt in the sorry state he was currently in.

"Where's the Colonel," demanded Caesar, eyes hard and cold.

Eyes wide a panicked Winter tried to look for a quick way out, but found all exits blocked by an unforgiving Luca and an malicious Rocket on both sides. Winter was boxed in tight with no chance of escape.

Realizing this, shakily, Winter signed _"He's gone."_

Head tilted slightly, Caesar repeated "Gone?"

" _He left this morning took many men with him,"_ signed Winter, cowering pitifully as Caesar and Willow slowly began to advance on him. When he checked Luca and Rocket he saw they too were edging closer boxing him in. _"More soldiers are coming down from the North. The Colonel is going to meet them at the border."_

"What border," said Caesar, stopping barely a foot from the trembling Winter. "Why?"

" _I don't know, but the rest of us are going tomorrow,"_ signed Winter, flinching when he realized he said "we" pointing out that he truly did consider himself now part of the Colonel's Donkeys. It was a fact that Willow did not miss. _"The donkey's think the soldiers from the North are coming to help finish off the apes for good."_

Now instead of explaining to Caesar the cornered gorilla spoke this next part directly to Willow the one ape he was supposed to protect above all others. Overrun with guilt Winter pleaded with her to understand.

" _That day after the battle on the hill,"_ signed Winter, nervously. _"The donkey we caught promised me the Colonel would spare my life if I told them where you were hiding."_

Willow then closed her eyes in a mixture of horror and pain. So it was just as Willow suspected. Red did convince Winter to turn for those few minutes she'd left the two alone together. She'd granted Red the opening he needed and because of that her mother and twin were gone. Willow averted her gaze from Winter without saying a word

" _Please! Forgive me,"_ begged Winter, hooting desperately while extending his palm to Willow in consolation and submission.

Willow ignored Winter making no move to accept it much to Winter's obvious distress. For his traitorous acts Winter would receive none from her.

Caesar moved to block Winter's view of Willow to where he was looking him right in the eye.

With barely contained fury, restraining himself from ending Winter's meager existence on the spot, Caesar said "My son…my wife…are dead. My daughter showed you compassion and you betrayed us."

Winter frantically traveled back and forth between father and daughter, but he saw no sympathy or friendship in the woman's eyes only hated scorn. She wouldn't save him this time.

Out of nowhere the shadowy forms of two humans were outside the tent talking and laughing cheerfully to one another. All the apes inside looked to them. These humans Winter's only salvation in regards to a rescue.

Winter opened his mouth to sound an alarm and call for help, but none of the others were going to stand for this.

Caesar slammed the butt of his rifle into Winter's face causing him to spin around to face Luca. Dropping his weapon Luca pounced on Winter grabbing the back of his neck and covering his mouth so he couldn't scream. Caesar and Rocket followed suit to subdue the struggling traitor. In the tangle of limbs Caesar put Winter in a tight headlock with a hand covering his mouth and nose. Rocket and Luca each had an arm to keep Winter from making any noise with his fists.

Moving with haste Willow took up a defensive stance in front of them aiming her loaded crossbow at the two humans heart pounding in her chest. Right now none of the Alpha Omega's knew intruders had infiltrated the camp. Willow was determined to keep it that way. If one of the soldiers pushed aside the tarp to enter Willow would make absolutely sure they were dead before even hitting the ground.

Luca, Rocket, Caesar, and Willow waited anxiously on baited breath for what might happen next. But so focused were they on the humans none of them realized the ever increasing tight hold Caesar had on Winter's neck was choking him slowly suffocating the gorilla to dead. Drawn by the muffled sounds of the scuffle both of the humans slowly came closer to the tent drawn by the noise of the scuffle as if contemplating coming in. Then just as the troop assumed their cover was blown the soldiers moved off.

As one all four of them exhaled deep breaths of relief. Willow's shoulders visibly slumped and she turned to smile at her father, but stopped dead when she got a good look at Winter as did the others. She wasn't the only one to notice Winter had ceased his thrashing and was still. All three of the male apes released their grips on Winter and yet his body failed to physically respond. Released Winter's head rolled to the side lifeless and without breath.

Winter was dead and by Caesar's own hands. Whether on purpose or not Caesar had broken the most important rule in the tribes three laws. Something he vowed to never partake.

Ape not kill ape.

Caesar and Willow's eyes met and his demeanor softened when he looked at her. A tear escaped her eyes in grief and despair both for him and Winter. Her delicate fragile heart wept at how it could've come to this and what her father was pushed too. Winter had been a cherished friend to her and now he was among the deceased.

Nothing was said between any of them and they all exited the camp equally as quietly ad they came.

Returning to the camp the mood was solemn. Maurice was informed of what had transpired and the atmosphere was sour. Too many different emotions and outlooks were in charge.

" _He had it coming,"_ signed Rocket, breaking the ice.

" _This is war,"_ agreed Luca, but his visage spoke of him more trying to convince himself excluding them.

" _Now what do we do,"_ signed Maurice.

Shrugging, Rocket signed _"Wait till the soldiers go. Follow them to the Colonel."_

It seemed the only logical choice for them to take.

Willow didn't want to hear anymore. She curled up on the grass with her back facing the rest in order to get some sleep. Reaching inside her satchel Willow's hand touched the music box deep within. Reassured by its presence Willow didn't play it, but hoped that knowing it was there would bring her something resembling peace of mind. So Willow shut her eyes and drifted off into what she wished to be a peaceful and stress free slumber.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Happy Holidays! ;D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Born To Lead 2 Chapter 18**

 _The nightmare started like all the others._

 _Willow and Ash were running through City Hall holding hands, legs pumping for all they were worth. The walls of stone were crumbling all around them debris falling into their path. Willow had no idea where they were going or what they were fleeing from. All she knew was they had to get out of there right now._

 _Most of the exits were blocked, but Ash spied an open window across the way. They just had to cross over a balcony to get to it._

" _There's our way out," he said. "Come on!"_

 _The lovers were halfway across the balcony, to freedom, when an explosion rocked the buildings foundation._

 _Skidding to a stop Ash lost his footing and fell over the balcony railing. Nearly dragged with him Willow managed to prevent the fall by locking one hand on the railing with the other clasped firmly around Ashes wrist._

 _Underneath them the floor opened up revealing a fiery inferno expelling smoke, flames, and red-hot embers hungry for victims._

 _Willow and Ash fought to keep contact, refusing to give up._

" _I've got you," said Willow. "Don't let go!"_

" _I know you won't," said Ash, eyes brimming with pure love and trust._

 _Cold and cruel cackling laughter made Willow look off to the left. Koba stood on the ledge just one floor down. Koba glared with all the hate in his soul at Willow, his grin reviling in hers and Ash's predicament. Her heart almost leapt from her chest when she spotted the loaded machine gun held in one of his hands. Unable to properly defend themselves Ash and Willow were completely at his mercy, just like last time._

 _No! Willow wasn't going to let this happen again. She wouldn't fail Ash!_

 _Freeing her other hand Willow extended it to Ash. He mirrored her movements, but right at the moment the tips of their fingers touched disaster struck._

 _Raising the barrel of his weapon Koba took aim and fire._

 _The bullet shot grazed Willow's wrist. The feeling shocked Willow enough that her fingers reflexively loosened their grip on Ash's hand. Before she had a chance to correct, Ash plummeted to his death into the raging fires billowing below. His terrified screeches and Koba's laughter bombarded her ears. Willow desperately reached out towards Ash to save him even as the roaring flames from the fire consumed him whole, body and soul._

 _Leaving her helpless and alone._

" _Ash!"_

 _Usually this was where the horrible dream would end with her waking up screaming, but not this time. The realm of nightmares wasn't through with her yet._

 _From the corner of Willow's eye she saw a figure rising from the smoke on her level. Believing it was Koba she turned to face him head on only to find there both Blue Eyes and Cornelia unharmed and alive._

" _Brother," exclaimed Willow, taking a few steps towards the pair. "Mother."_

 _Suddenly a third figure emerged from the smoke revealing his identity. It was the Colonel was terrifying in his visage as he was when they first crossed paths and he had two pistols in hand with each aimed at the back of Cornelia's and Blue Eyes heads._

" _No," shrieked Willow, reaching out to them._

 _But just like in the caves and with Ash it was too little too late. Willow wasn't fast enough to protect them._

 _Two booming shots were heard and the next thing Willow knew her mother and twin fell to the cold floor dead with bullets in their heads._

 _Willow collapsed onto her knees with tears filled with grief and misery flowing from her eyes. A large shadow fell across her. Willow snapped her head up to see the Colonel looming over her. Quick as a flash he pointed his weapon at her and fired._

 _For Willow everything went black._

 **Authors Note:**

 **If dreams are supposed to cause less stress it's certainly not working out for Willow.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Born To Lead 2 Chapter 19**

Poor Willow awoke desperately gasping for air, her eyes snapping open as she shot up while clutching her chest right where the Colonel's bullet had hit her in the nightmare. Bent over tried to gain control over her breathing and steadying her pounding heartbeat.

After what Willow just experienced in that horrible nightmare she did not need someone sneaking up on her in a blind spot and scare the shit out of her by placing a hand on her shoulder.

Petrified Willow spun around with her fingers clenched in a tight fist. Slightly delirious from the nightmare she thought it was the Colonel come back for another crack at her to finish what he started. She swung to punch him in the face, but her fist was caught mid-swing.

The hand on her shoulder shook Willow hard and familiar hoots reached her ears. Freezing Willow blinked her eyes in quick succession staring at the blurred figure in front of her until the image itself cleared up entirely. Instead of a malevolent Colonel carrying ill intent it was the trusted face of Rocket staring at her with great concern.

Seeing he finally had her full attention, brow raised, Rocket signed _"Willow?"_

Bringing a hand to her chest to get her breathing under control, deflating the tenseness from her body, Willow signed _"I'm all right…bad dream. What is it?"_

" _The soldiers are leaving,"_ informed Rocket, rumbling.

Indeed Rocket spoke true. The sun had barely risen in the sky, but the Alpha Omegas had already packed up their gear and were setting out. Luca was crouched in the trees spying on the humans closely. In a break through the trees Caesar spotted dozens of vehicles and horses carrying humans on the shore. They were heading north and that's where the apes would go.

But not all of their entire group was accounted for yet. While Rocket had taken on the duty of awakening Willow, Maurice went to wake Caesar with the little girl latched onto his back hanging over the shoulder similar to a baby ape would its mother. He was the only one still sleeping by the remains of the fire from last night. The second Maurice shook the chimpanzee's shoulder Caesar snapped awake startled. By the looks of it he'd had a rough night too. Whatever vision Caesar had endured its effects were no less devastating than Willow's was to herself.

Signaling to everyone, stepping into his leadership role, Caesar signed _"Pack up! Let's go."_

The apes pursued the humans careful to maintain a discreet distance where the apes could keep a close eye on the humans, but where enemy couldn't see them. They tracked the humans further inland away from the coast into what once was Yosemite National Park. As weeks days passed the landscape soon transformed into the massive Sierra Nevada Mountains. Here the force of Mother Nature was unforgiveable even to her own children. The environment was far less sustainable for the apes especially with a fierce winter blizzard bombarding them from all sides, so intense. Their evolved body structures were intended for warmer climates, nothing like this. Back in the redwoods the winters were bearable, but this was ridiculous.

But the apes bore it because they are strong.

Since the length of this journey kept extending the food supplies was beginning to run low. Rations had to be divided up and with the addition of the little girl to this assault team the issue of having enough food to go around for everyone was turning more and more complicated by the day.

A natural forager and hunter Willow regularly volunteered to hunt and gather for the group to make up for this increasing inconvenience. She had to take a lot of precautionary measures so not to blow their position. Willow was required to stay within range of the group otherwise Caesar would call her back. This was very problematic especially with the snow. It was hard to find any decent plant life for Maurice, Luca, and the child to share. Luca and Maurice were big so they needed a lot of food. The little girl could eat both vegetation and meat, but they were unable to cook any meat Willow managed to kill so that left the child high and dry cause she couldn't eat it raw. Fortunately Willow found just enough to get them by.

Another thing that benefited was the crossbow Willow carried with her. You see the weapon didn't create nearly as much noise as a gun would've when shot so they didn't have to be worried about anyone being tipped off from it. Willow was a such an expert hunter at this point in her life that each time she spotted a small animal like a squirrel, rabbit, bird, raccoon, etc. she only had to shoot once. Willow was not one to waste valuable resources with the ammunition. She could easily carve more arrows of her own, but didn't want to work needlessly with that.

As the snow got deeper and the weather more hazardous with every passing day Willow anxiously looked out for the child. She, Caesar, Maurice, Luca, and Rocket could be able to withstand these harsh conditions because their bodies were used to it, but the little girls wasn't. Yes unlike them she wore clothing, the torn, patched, and raggedy fabric was practically no protection from the blazing blizzard that befell them. The cold would win out and even the warm radiated from Maurice's shagged body wouldn't shield the little girl from the full force of mother nature.

Willow knew something was going to have to give and when it did the child was going to require new attire and quick. The dilemma was they were nowhere near any of the places they'd usually gone to scavenge in the past and had no indication if there were deserted settlements around these parts. This was unfamiliar territory to them in more ways than one. That didn't stop Willow from constantly keeping her eyes open for signs of one anywhere in the vicinity.

Eventually the group reached a narrow mountain pass where the humans were crossing. At the front of the party Caesar saw a sight that was a cause for pause. Raising a hand he signaled for his friends to halt pointing ahead.

Through the snow and trees Caesar could see military grade jeeps and trucks. He heard humans shouting, but the unyielding winds made what the humans spoke inaudible totally indistinct.

"They've stopped," said Willow, holding a hand over her eyes so she could see better without snow pummeling her face.

The distinct crack of a gunshot boomed in the hills. The horses bucked and reared neighing fearfully. This forced their rides to scramble off before they were thrown off.

"Get down," ordered Caesar, believing they were being targeted.

Leaving the horses the apes took cover crouched against some nearby boulders large enough to properly conceal them. From this spot the apes could clearly hear the two following gunshots, but didn't have a visual of what the soldiers were shooting. None of them were hurt so it obviously wasn't them.

" _What are they shooting at,"_ signed Rocket.

Shaking his head in puzzlement, Caesar said "I don't know."

Eventually the blizzard subsided letting the apes investigate once it was deemed safe. They had no choice but to take the child along with them. It was doo dangerous to leave her alone by herself in these unfamiliar woods.

They discovered that the humans had taken off leaving the area during the remnants of the storm. There was no immediate danger, but the warriors refused to lower their guard even for a second. This could all be a well planned ruse. The apes tread cautiously down the trail to where the humans had been positioned so they didn't waltz directly into an ambush. Willow even had her pack with her just to be safe. Reaching the last known position the humans had stopped exactly the apes made a horrifying discovery.

Lying down underneath hastily constructed wooden crosses were three bodies on their backs with blankets of snow covering them.

These soldiers were executed.

Seeing the bodies Caesar figured out the purpose of those gunshots, but not the reason why.

After checking there weren't any traces of traps hidden in disturbed snow Luca, Rocket, Willow, and Caesar came closer but held their weapons at the ready weary of the situation.

Maurice hung back remaining protectively in front of the child.

Falling to his knees to examine the corpses Caesar lifted he hood from one of their faces revealing the face of a human female with dried blood caked under her nose. Following Caesar's lead Rocket then unmasked body the body of a male. By all appearances the male was most likely dead.

At the very moment the hood was pulled all the way off the soldier's eyes instantly snapped open as he shot up gasping for air. Everyone vaulted backwards distancing themselves from the human releasing startled cries. Sitting up the soldier screamed in agony from the bullet wound falling back flat into the snow. Clutching at his wound the soldier stared in terror at the apes.

The apes aimed their weapons at the human left for dead by his brothers in arms. Willow was the first to lower hers after coming to the realization he was no threat to them. If the man was unable to stand then he couldn't attack.

Caesar sought to take advantage of his unique opportunity to get some answers.

Placing his gun on the ground Caesar gently slipped a hand under the soldier's head, supporting it as he lifted. The soldier released a painful scream his breathing shallow.

"Why did they shoot you," asked Caesar.

The soldier opened his mouth to speak, but, instead of words, what came out were incoherent gasps and grunts. The man wanted to talk, but an ailment of some kind inside his body restraining him from doing so. Instead his eyes locked on the bewildered face of the little girl peering at him from behind Maurice. Nothing was spoken they just stared in bafflement at each other.

Slowly Caesar, Willow, Luca, and Rocket turned to look at the little girl all concluding the same thing.

Eyes wide, pointing at the child, Maurice signed _"Like her, he cannot speak."_

Focus then returned to the wounded soldier. They all watched as the soldier's life slowly ebbed away piece by piece and it tore inwardly at Willow's heart to see another creature in pain even if it was an enemy.

" _He will die of those wounds,"_ signed Maurice, solemnly looking at Caesar.

That was all too true, but maybe Willow could see something ease the man's suffering or possibly help him in any way. She carried herbs in that pack of hers. She not only searched for edible plants when she went foraging, but she, also, looked for healing remedies to add to her stores. Willow was trained to handle these types of injuries. She knelt to take out the ingredients for one of these when Caesar placed a hand over the flap. She looked up to find him shaking his head grimly at her.

Caesar knew Willow's heart was in the right place, but there wasn't anything they could do about this. This human was already too far gone.

Least of all this was not something a small child needed to bear witness.

"Luca," said Caesar, motioning with his head towards the girl. His meaning was clear. Divert the child back to the horses away from this scene reeking of death.

At Caesar's behest Luca commanded Maurice to leave and take the girl with him. Obediently Maurice led the little mute girl. One by one each member left until only Caesar and Willow remained.

Father and daughter watched as the humans breathing got shallower and shallower until it cut off altogether. He became still as stone in death.

As much as Willow wanted to bury these humans properly in this resting place there wasn't any time. They'd delayed too long as it is.

The humans definitely wouldn't have showed them the same curtsey, but that's what made the apes better than their adversary.

When Caesar and Willow rejoined Rocket, Luca, Maurice and the child they were already mounted on their horses dutifully waiting for them before departing. The duo climbed onto their own chargers and they were off again.

 **Authors Note:**

 **So like Willow to try and ease another person's suffering. Bad Ape is next you guys. This is gonna get interesting for our family.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Born To Lead 2 Chapter 20**

The team had reached a dead end with the trail going cold erasing all leads. The storm had made the build up of snow so deep that even the smallest traces of the humans were extinguished. Hoping to pick up the tiniest trace of the convoy in the mountains the five apes scaled an old cellphone tower, but, to their dismay they couldn't see anything or anyone else for miles around in any direction. The little girl remained sitting on Maurice's horse below and Willow had her crossbow with her just for good measure.

" _Where did the soldiers go,"_ signed Maurice.

"Winter said they were going to a border," said Caesar.

" _Yes,"_ signed Luca, exasperated, " _but which way is that?!"_

"Father, there are so many border crossings the humans could be en route to take. They could be anywhere by now," added Willow.

While the apes argued convened amongst themselves the little girl was sitting on Maurice's horse craning her neck to watch the apes. With nothing else to do other than to sit and wait the little girl was content to sit and play with the dusty old ragdoll she always seemed to carry with her. At least it was something to pass the time. Besides the clothes the child wore on her back this doll was the only thing she took with her when they'd left the oyster farm.

So occupied was the little girl with her doll and the apes doing a grid search on the tower they all failed to notice the interloper sneaking his way up to the horses.

The stranger crept from the woods to where they horse's were tethered. Silently he avoided detection the snow boots he was wearing muffled every step. The preciseness of his movements clearly showed he'd done something along the lines of this before. Whatever this guy was planning to do he'd have to implement quickly. Right now he was avoiding detection. This could change easily in an instant if the people above or the little girl stopped playing with her toy long enough to momentarily glimpse her and alert her protectors. He knew he was dead if he messed up.

The nearest horse the stranger made a beeline for is Luca's mount. Wasting no time he began riffling through a saddlebag hanging off the horses withers. Quickly he extracted a flashlight and binoculars from the bag. Unfortunately the flashlight slipped from his fingers landing in the snow with a thud. The mysterious stranger froze ducking further behind the saddle ready to bolt, but, thankfully, no one noticed him yet so he returned to his pickpocketing.

Honestly he should've been paying more attention to the reactions of the horses than the little girl. That's what actually ended up giving him away.

The sound startled Luca's horse causing it to snort and fidget uneasily. The commotion caused Luca and Willow to look downward. They spotted the trespasser snooping where he didn't belong and in way too close proximity to the little girl whom was oblivious to the danger of this stranger. There he found a thief getting ready to make off with their supplies. This thief wasn't getting away with this.

Luca released an almighty roar that practically shook the surrounding trees around them. By doing this Luca alerted his comrades to the danger and telling the intruder he was busted.

Realizing he'd been seen the stranger jumped onto the back of the horse and sprinted headlong into the woods with the stolen merchandise. He sprinted onto a trail snowboarders and skiers would use when going down the mountain, kicking up heaps of snow. Not wasting any time Caesar, Maurice, Rocket, Willow, and Luca dropped from the cellular tower onto their steeds with Luca riding double with Rocket. Kicking the horses into gear they galloped after the thief into the woods in hot pursuit with the child clinging for dear life to Maurice.

The group quickly caught up to the stranger though he was pushing Luca's horse so hard they were still a few lengths behind. The elusive stranger was desperate to lose them. He tried to shake them off his tail by maneuvering rapidly through the trees at some intersections. But the apes remained undaunted.

The best rider in the tribe Willow kept just ahead of the others and made sure to lose sight of this guy. At times when it appeared like he was about to disappear into the woods she shot an arrow from the crossbow. She was careful not to aim too close to Luca's horse, but each arrow hit a tree in close proximity to the thief. This forced him to veer off from the trees and stay a bit in the open where the group could see him.

When his strategy to lose them in the forest failed to work the thief shot at them with the stolen shotgun forcing them all to duck reflexively. The shooters aim was wild and sloppy, the rounds, instead missing their intended victims by miles. The ammunition ricocheted off metal and wood, harmlessly into the snow in his attempt to scare them off. Thankfully none of them hurt were hurt in the crossfire.

At the crest of the largest hill that led to the main part of the ski lodge the fugitive disappeared over the crest, bounding up the slop. Fearlessly they kept the pursuit all the way to the stop of the hotel resort.

They were nearing the end of the chase Willow could feel it. She and Caesar were neck and neck with their horses now while the others were close behind.

At the top where the gondola began Willow raised a fist for everyone stop. Rider less, in front of the hotel doors, Luca's mount wandered over returning to its true owners. Behind it were a pair of decrepit and desolate hotel doors with cracks on the frost and ice encrusted glass. One of the doors was partially open revealing the thief had slipped inside to hide.

Well this guy better now get cozy because by the time Willow was done with him he'd be begging for mercy.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Bad Ape better reveal himself fast or he's going to end up with an arrow in the head. :O**


	22. Chapter 22

**Born To Lead 2 Chapter 21**

Taking point Caesar ducked inside the snow packed front doorway of the once grand hotel establishment, his gun prepared to fire at a moments notice. Willow wanted to go in first, but Caesar had quickly taken charge. So she took up position as second behind with Rocket and Luca followed them inside dutifully covering the rear.

Maurice stood outside guarding the child alone with an arm thrown out to stop her from even considering stepping inside with them.

The group scanned what only could've been the lobby of this lodge. They were left perplexed finding no sign of the thief anywhere. Surely he couldn't have just vanished into thin air. They weren't going to just turn around and leave. That was exactly whoever this was wanted. It was of the utmost importance for this to be dealt with immediately. If this person was acquainted with Colonel and his men then they could easily run off and inform Alpha Omega there were armed apes in the area and then launch a strike force to swiftly and efficiently eliminate them. That couldn't be allowed to happen. The element of surprise was here was key and if they lost that then all would be lost before it'd even begun.

Then Willow spotted some tracks in the snow layered on the floor.

Kneeling on the floor and tracing one of the footprints with his fingers, grunting, Willow signed _"Father, look at these."_

There was what appeared to be an empty stone hearth underneath a chimney made from the same stone, but Willow knew that first impressions could very well be deceiving. The trail of boot prints leading into the fireplace and a clang from inside revealed something or someone was hiding deep in there.

Stiffening Caesar looked at Luca and Rocket, pointing out the tracks to them. The two of them nodded indicating they were thinking along the same lines as the father and daughter team.

Pausing about a yard before the fireplace, Caesar leveled his weapon at the fireplace cocking it. Rocket and Luca followed suit with their own guns while Willow simply aimed hers inside. The sound left an unspoken message, one warning and one warning only, saying to whoever was inside that if they didn't cooperate and give back what they stole then they would shoot with prejudice. All of them were tense more than ready to act.

Luckily, for the thief's sake, the interloper took the warning to heart. Seconds later the stolen shotgun was tossed out of the heart onto the floor. Following in quick procession was a flashlight and a pair of binoculars. Rocket kicked the gun, flashlight, and binoculars aside out of reach without diverting focus from the fireplace. Inwardly Willow felt some relief when this occurred. The thief no longer had the gun to use against them, but that didn't mean they were without anything else to defend themselves in their own arsenal. Not wanting to take any chances Willow did not lower her crossbow.

Walking slowly out of the shadows into the light with tentative and distrustful steps the thief was cowering pathetically in submission with his head hung low, arms and hands raised in a silent pleading with them not to shoot. Willow was tempted to do so anyway, but years of training and discipline steadied her hand.

Plus Caesar would've probably given his daughter an earful afterwards and Willow was hardly in the mood for a lecture right now.

Caesar's, Rocket's, Willow's and Luca's faces were unreadable, but when the thief stepped out and lifted his face allowing them to see what was under the hood of the parka none could conceal their shared surprise.

It wasn't the face of a human they were looking at. No, to the contrary, it was an adult male ape!

"Bad…Ape," stuttered the scrawny ape, grinning nervously. "Bad Ape."

Rocket and Luca exchanged a shocked glance while Willow looked to her father astounded to see what he thought of this. Caesar just stared at this stranger in utter bafflement to see one of his kind actually living so far in these cold mountains.

Lowering his automatic rifle, Rocket demanded _"Who are you?"_

" _What are you going here,"_ added Luca.

But the chimpanzee merely looked at Rocket and Luca's hand signs in clear confusion.

" _I don't think he understands,"_ signed Luca.

" _I don't recognize him. He's not one of us,"_ stated Rocket, confirming what they all believed.

His gaze fixated on the chimp, Caesar questioned "Are you alone here?"

Sheepish Bad Ape nodded at the inquiry.

Before Bade Ape could be properly interrogated a creaking on the stairs Caesar, Rocket, Luca, and Willow had climbed down drew all their attention.

Becoming increasingly impatient with waiting for an all clear Maurice had come after the distinctive lack of gunfire. The little girl was pressed on his back trembling terribly from the chill in this climate. Some of the weariness faded from Willow's eyes when she saw her. Not only was she shivering, but her skin was paler than it had been when they had first encountered her on the oyster farm. The child had reached her breaking point with the freezing cold weather and she had nothing to offer the little one for warmth.

But one person did.

Noticing how ill equipped the girl was Bad Ape lowered his hands to take off the coat he wore. Suspicious of this new apes intentions Rocket hooted pointing the gun at Bad Ape.

Careful not to provoke an attack, pausing, Bad Ape said "Cold?" None of them responded and Bad Ape took this as permission to continue. Removing the parka from his person he pointed at the little girl. "Cold."

Every single one of them knew they weren't in a position to refuse this stranger's generosity. The whole way here the child had nothing suitable to protect herself from the bitter cold. Now here was at least there was something to help her.

Who were they to refuse?

Finally lowering her crossbow, sensing no danger here, Willow held an outstretched hand to accept the offered coat. The moment the fabric touched her fingers Caesar nodded in thanks to this newcomer and the chimpanzee visibly relaxed.

After the good will gesture Bad Ape made be lending Aurora the thick parka hostility's dispersed as Caesar's group accepted the gift his offer of hospitality granting shelter for the night.

Willow was pleased to see the child's complexion and disposition was already much improved with mixed warmth from the lit fire along with the coat. The little girl was content to sit next to Maurice on a cushion idly playing with little trinkets scattered across the icy floor.

"I see girl, I think you human," gasped Bad Ape, beaming and grinning from ear to ear. "But you ape. Like me!" He then noticed the child toying with a shiny old car emblem. t was from a hoard of scavenged supplies scattered around the fireplace in heaps. A bit possessive Bad Ape reached to take it away from them intent on returning the item to the pile of his spoils. "No, put down-."

Bad Ape took the trinket from the child and set it aside with her looking wistfully at it. From where she sat the flickering light from the fire made the word clear enough for Willow to read the name _Nova_ on it.

"How long have you been here," asked Caesar.

"Long time," answered Bade Ape, solemnly. "Long, long time."

Then Bad Ape's entire face lit up and he suddenly went diving headfirst into the humungous nest of blankets and pillows he used for a bed. The others watched intrigued as he rummaged through it searching for a particular object. Having located it he ran to show the find to his new "friends".

Holding out a plush stuffed crocodile to Caesar, pointing specifically at its stomach, Bad Ape said "Home. Old home."

Turning the toy over in his hands for inspection Caesar saw _World Famous Sierra Zoo_ stitched into the underbelly.

A bulb lit up in Willow's head. A zoo. This ape came from a zoo, but if he came from one then that means he might not be the only other ape out here.

Caesar was thinking along a similar idea.

"Are there more like you," inquired Caesar, elaborating when Bad Ape didn't immediately answer. "More apes from zoo?"

Caesar couldn't keep the hopeful tone out of his voice. With how many of the Colony that had been eliminated by the humans lately it would be good to add some new blood to the fold. If there were more of their kind out there lost and alone then they could be the light at the end of the tunnel the tribe needed.

"Dead. All dead. Long time," said Bad Ape, killing Caesar's and Willow's hopes in a dash. "Human get sick. Apes get smart. Then human kill ape, but not me. I run." He grinned broadly quite proud of his accomplishment.

Caesar nodded in understanding and the others looked at each other in wonder. Despite herself Willow couldn't help but to be the slightest bit impressed by this peculiar apes survival skills.

Confounded, Caesar questioned "You learned to speak…?"

"Listen. Human…," explained Bade Ape, mimicking an infuriated human disciplining subject in a reprimanding manner. "'Bad Ape!'" He then pointed at himself admitting how he acquired his unique name. He then saw the child had picked up the car emblem again while he'd been distracted. He firmly reclaimed it and put it away. "No…no touch."

With the crocodile in his hands Bad Ape then ran back into his hoard throwing and digging through everything in his path as he looked for where he stored his food. There was a telltale thud as he tripped, shouting "I'm okay!"

This left the others looking on bemused by his apparent over exhilarated enthusiasm.

" _Amazing,"_ mused Maurice, rumbling softly. _"Always thought we were the only ones. Wonder if there are more in the world. More apes like us."_

This is an idea no one had ever felt the need to contemplate with all the hazardous chaos that went on in recent years.

" _Father, is it possible,"_ asked Willow. The thought of new places with new faces to meet it was an intriguing notion.

Nodding, Caesar signed _"The world is big, Willow. There could be hundreds, maybe thousands, of our kind out there. We just haven't met them yet."_

Bad Ape returned to the circle carrying packets of food. Dumping them all in front of them, Bad Ape encourage "Here! Eat! Eat! New friends! Special day!"

Picking up one of the packets Willow's eyes widened in recognition. These were MRE's or better known as Meals, Ready to Eat. Human soldiers in the military on missions used these meal kits where they neither had the time nor material to properly cook anything. In the forest scavengers would sometimes bring packets like this back to the tribe to feed the villagers whenever food got scarce. Fresh food was preferable, but sometimes they didn't have any other choice. Believe it or not it was a good alternative. The packets were filling and kept the hunger at bay until the next hunting trip. Pushing this aside that's not what caught Willow's undivided attention.

Written under the label and food listing description was a military seal and _California Border Quarantine Facility: Tower Rock_. The word "Border" popped out at Willow the most.

"Father," she said, pointing at the labeling.

Taking the packet and showing the wording to Bad Ape, Caesar prompted "Where did you get this."

"Bad place. I find long time ago. After zoo, I look for food. I find human zoo. Zoo for sick," whispered Bad Ape, spreading his arms as far as they could go. "Big walls. Sick human climb. Bad human kill. And then all get sick. All dead now for a long time. Long time."

Hearing this Willow winced inwardly wrapping her arms around Shadow for comfort. She could picture the gunshots, screams, and death in her mind. All those people, all those lives lost. It took her back to the night Koba attacked the human settlement in San Francisco, the night everything changed forever. It was not something she wanted to remember.

Shaking herself off filling in the blanks, brow furrowed, Willow pressed "Bad humans? Soldiers?"

Nodding sadly, Bad Ape repeated "Soldiers."

The apes had been listening quietly, enraptured by the tale. Now they concluded the same exact thing.

Grunting excitedly, Rocket signed _"A deserted military camp! On the border!"_

" _Maybe the Colonel and the troops are going there,"_ suggested Luca.

Rounding on Bad Ape, Caesar suggested "Is it far? Can you take us?"

"Human zoo," said Bad Ape.

Caesar nodded.

"N-No," stammered Bad Ape, alarmed at the prospect of going to such a place that frightened him so. He became even more distressed the longer this went on for. "No, no go back there! Everyone dead. I come here. Very safe here. Never go back."

Willow was sympathetic towards Bad Ape, but with him being the only one who knew the undisclosed location of this place he had to be the one to show them the way there.

"Please, you must take us," demanded Caesar, placing a hand on Bad Ape's shoulder, trying to persuade Bad Ape to be more compliant.

"No! No! Cannot take," exclaimed Bad Ape, fearfully, shoving Caesar's arm off of him.

"Hey," shouted Willow.

Furious at the disrespect to his leader Rocket stood prepared to throttle Bad Ape if not for Caesar's arm restraining him. Luca stood barking threateningly.

"Cannot take. No! No," refused Bad Ape, insisting, hooting. Frantically he tried to think of an excuse not to go. Looking out a window he got one. "Look! Look! Look! Look! More snow." A snowstorm had started while they were inside. "Cannot go. Must stay. You eat, you rest. Stay here with me."

What Bad Ape spoke was true. The storm would prevent them from pursuing the humans, at least until morning.

Hoping to encourage his guests to stay Bad Ape got the emblem the child had been so interested in and gave it to her.

"Here," he said, eagerly. "You keep."

Bright eyed the girl happily accepted the trinket she'd been so interested in. She turned it over this way and that in her hands transfixed. Maurice leaned over her shoulder and traced the letters with his finger.

Caesar looked like he wanted to contest further, but Willow quickly put an end to that.

Placing a hand on his arm, Willow signed _"It would be good to stay for now. If what Bad Ape told us holds truth then that camp won't be going anywhere. It'll still be there for us. Also, perhaps a good nights sleep may change Bad Ape's mind about helping us. We should wait till morning and let cooler heads prevail."_

So a grim Caesar ended up grudgingly accepting Bad Ape's generosity on behalf of the group.

Once everyone had sufficiently eaten their fill of what was available they settled down to ride out the blizzard for the night.

It wasn't long before everyone else was asleep surrendering to sheer exhaustion, but Caesar remained awake beside the flickering embers of the dying fire in the hearth. Sitting upright against a pillar Caesar tried hard to remain awake, not wanting to find Koba awaiting him in another nightmare, staring with bleary eyes at the child where she lay nestled against Maurice's stomach clutching both her worn out doll and the car emblem.

For a second there the little one's visage transformed rapidly before his eyes into the forms of Blue Eyes, Cornelius, and Willow when they were her age in ape years and a deep agonizing pain jabbed at his heart. His face riddled with grief, tears building behind his reddened eyes at an onslaught of memories from much more peaceful times away from all this war and death.

"Who is…child?"

Slowly Caesar turned his head to find Bad Ape awake and watching him from underneath a pile of blankets against a wall.

"I don't know," said Caesar.

"But…," said Bad Ape, looking back and forth from Caesar to the little girl in confusion, "she with you."

"She has no one else," said Caesar, gruffly.

Cocking his head, Bad Ape said "I see you look at her…just now. Look sad."

Caesar choose to keep silent.

Assuming Caesar was thinking of a child of his own because of how he was looking at the orphan, Bad Ape said "You…have child?"

Breathing in deeply, throat tightening, Caesar said "Yes, three." He looked to his daughters sleeping body next to his. Willow's was fast asleep with her head lying close to his knee. He placed a hand on her head gently stroking her temple with his fingers. "She is my daughter. My youngest son is with family. My…My eldest son was killed. By humans."

"Oh…soldier," said Bad Ape, finally understanding why this powerful and intimidating ape wanted to go to the human zoo so badly.

Caesar nodded, not diverting his gaze from his daughter.

Somberly, haunted by apes who have long since passed on, Bad Ape said "I had child."

Caesar snapped his head up looking at Bad Ape in shock

"You think you will find him…at human zoo," whispered Bad Ape. "With soldier?"

"I don't know," admitted Caesar, honestly, unsure.

Caesar saw Bad Ape seemed to be seriously considering something over judging by the conflicted look on his face before he reached an important decision.

"Then…maybe I take you," said Bad Ape.

Caesar released a huge breath of air nodding in thanks to Bad Ape. One that Bad Ape returned. Above all else, even though they'd only just met, there was one thing these two did have in common. They'd both lost people they cared about to humans.

Willow was right. Patience won out, Caesar got what he wanted. Tomorrow this Bad Ape would take them to the border military base.

 **Authors Note:**

 **You guys are in for a big treat next chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Born To Lead 2 Chapter 22**

 _A lone daisy was twirling in the air inside a dark swirling abyss._

" _Willow…"_

 _The daisy started to fall and as it did so the pitch black darkness faded away into oblivion replaced by sunlight. The flower plummeted until it fell into the open palm of the lovely Cornelia._

 _It was a bright and sunny spring day in the mountains where the tribe's home used to reside before everything went to hell. Cornelia was in the meadow where thousands of wild flowers were in bloom and she wasn't alone. In Cornelia's arms was a tiny little Willow as an infant only a couple of weeks old._

" _No matter what happens, never give up on yourself or your dreams."_

 _Twirling on her feet Cornelia rocked Willow in her arms cooing at her child and smiling at the innocent gurgles she got in response._

" _If you never leap, you'll never know what it's like to fly."_

 _Cornelia stopped spinning and tossed the freshly picked daisy she had high into the air. From where she was in her mother's arms Willow laughed stretching her petite hands up to catch the flower as it fell towards her. The size of the flower became enlarged and she could feel the soft delicateness of the petals against her fingertips._

At that moment the realm of dreams faded away and reality pushed its way back in.

Willow opened her eyes to find herself not curled up content in the comfort of her mother's arms as a baby, but was in a cold and desolate human constructed building. Willow wasn't surrounded by everyone in the tribe, but only six other lone individuals much to her sorrow. She looked around seeing that the others were still fast asleep even her father. Caesar had tried to stay awake for as long as he was able, but he couldn't fight his level of exhaustion forever. He eventually nodded off too.

Looking through the windows Willow saw it was still night outside. The sun had yet to rise. Willow knew she should've gone back to sleep and wait to be woken up by either her father or one of her teachers when it was time to move out because it was better for her to conserve strength now than later, but resisted the urge. The dream she had just woken up from was a memory from years ago long thought forgotten. She was so young back then newly born that Willow never realized she could remember that far back in her life. Now she realized where her love of daisies came from and her choice to pick them for her circlet. Willow guessed that her mother's sudden death must've triggered the memory.

Either way Willow didn't want this ruined by another nightmare if she were to fall back into slumber. This was one of the few nights where she hadn't been plagued by one the very second she nodded off.

Not wanting to disturb anyone else Willow choose to move to a different spot to allow the others to make be awakened in a premature fashion. As she rose from the floor in between Luca and her father Willow's foot tapped on her satchel making it emit a slight clinking noise. Will tensed watching all of them for any signs of them moving. None did they were all too out of it.

Releasing a breath Willow looked down at her bag and saw her music box was partially sticking out from the flap. Pushing it back in Willow flipped the flap closed and got up. She traveled over to the edge of the level they were on and took a seat close to the nearest window. There she looked out at the view she had there at the mountains and other areas of the surrounding landscape open to them.

Willow thought again of her music box so she dug into the bag and pulled it out. Willow cupped it in her hands, turned the knob on the dial, and opened the top. Listening to the beautiful music Willow lost herself in the melody and commenced to sing in sync with the music box.

 _._

 _Are you, are you  
_

 _Coming to the tree?  
_

 _They strung up a man  
_

 _They say who murdered three.  
_

 _Strange things did happen here  
_

 _No stranger would it be  
_

 _If we met at midnight  
_

 _In the hanging tree.  
_

 _Are you, are you  
_

 _Coming to the tree?  
_

 _Where dead man called out  
_

 _For his love to flee.  
_

 _Strange things did happen here  
_

 _No stranger would it be  
_

 _If we met at midnight  
_

 _In the hanging tree.  
_

 _Are you, are you  
_

 _Coming to the tree?  
_

 _Where I told you to run,  
_

 _So we'd both be free.  
_

 _Strange things did happen here  
_

 _No stranger would it be  
_

 _If we met at midnight  
_

 _In the hanging tree.  
_

 _Are you, are you  
_

 _Coming to the tree?  
_

 _Wear a necklace of hope,  
_

 _Side by side with me.  
_

 _Strange things did happen here  
_

 _No stranger would it be  
_

 _If we met at midnight  
_

 _In the hanging tree.  
_

 _Are you, are you  
_

 _Coming to the tree?  
_

 _Where I told you to run,  
_

 _So we'd both be free.  
_

 _Strange things did happen here  
_

 _No stranger would it be  
_

 _If we met at midnight  
_

 _In the hanging tree.  
_

 _Are you, are you  
_

 _Coming to the tree?  
_

 _They strung up a man  
_

 _They say who murdered three.  
_

 _Strange things did happen here  
_

 _No stranger would it be  
_

 _If we met at midnight  
_

 _In the hanging tree.  
_

 _Are you, are you  
_

 _Coming to the tree?  
_

 _Where dead man called out  
_

 _For his love to flee.  
_

 _Strange things did happen here  
_

 _No stranger would it be  
_

 _If we met at midnight  
_

 _In the hanging tree._

 _._

A ray of light beamed in through the window as the tune in the music box came to its end and Willow saw the first light of the dawn peeking over the mountains. Closing the music box and putting it away Willow looked at it remembering all the times she did the same back at her old home staring longingly out at San Francisco always wanting to explore and see it for herself. How ironic time has changed things. Back then all she ever wanted to do was leave the village to explore where now the purpose was reversed. She was now quite desperately homesick missing her tribe, baby brother, and the precious people she lost.

Remembering her mother Willow pulled the crown out of her bag. She'd taken it off days prior when it had begun to snow. She didn't want it ruined under the unaccommodating weather conditions only there was more to it than that. She knew it was now hers, but she didn't feel worthy of wearing it. The winter climate gave her the perfect excuse to take it off.

Holding it now Willow somehow felt a deeper connection to her mother. That she might've been here the whole time leading her one. Perhaps the memory in her dream was a message from Cornelia. Her way of saying to keep going and to never give up on hope or herself in this precarious time when Willow was doubting and putting so much blame on herself so badly. It was like her mother was making the sunrise jut for her.

Gazing back at the rising sun Willow closed her eyes and sung from the heart pressing Cornelia's crown to her chest.

 _._

 _There's a line where the sky meets the earth_

 _And it calls me_ _  
_

 _But no one knows how far it goes_ _  
_

 _All the time wondering where I need to be_ _  
_

 _Is behind me_ _  
_

 _I'm on my own_ _  
_

 _To worlds unknown_ _  
_

 _Every turn I take_ _  
_

 _Every trail I track_ _  
_

 _Is a choice I make_ _  
_

 _Now I can't turn back_ _  
_

 _From the great unknown_ _  
_

 _Where I go alone_ _  
_

 _Where I long to be_ _  
_

 _See her light up the night and the sea_ _  
_

 _She calls me_ _  
_

 _Yes, I know that I can go_ _  
_

 _There's a moon in the sky_ _  
_

 _And the wind is behind me_ _  
_

 _Soon I'll know_ _  
_

 _How far I'll go_

 _Mother, Brother, Lover…_

 _Guide me!_

 _._

Willow opened her eyes and received a surprise. There others now joined where her own reflection gazed back at her. Spinning around Willow saw that Caesar, Rocket, Luca, Maurice, Bad Ape, and the little girl were all awake. They'd awoken at some point during one of her songs and had been listening in quite attentiveness the whole time.

Willow met her father's eyes and saw the emotions burning inside her lurking within his own. Caesar walked over to his daughter with them not once breaking eye contact. He put his hands on her cheeks touching foreheads with her. They stayed like that for a few minutes taking comfort in each other's presence. Finally separating Caesar kissed Willow on the forehead.

"Come," he whispered, kindly, nothing else needing to be spoken since all had already been conveyed. "It's time to go."

 **Authors Note:**

 **To be honest I think these two song choices fit this point in the timeline for Willow pretty well.**

 **For those of you who might not know they are How far I'll Go Reprise from Moana and Hanging Tree with some concessions from the Hunger Games.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Born To Lead 2 Chapter 23**

Willow didn't know how her father had managed it, but by some miracle Caesar had convinced Bad Ape to take them to the military border facility. When she asked him about it Caesar opted to keep the details to himself, but hinted that they came to a mutual understanding one that he refused to divulge. Unlike Willow his friends respected his wishes and kept out of it.

Last night before everyone had gone to sleep some of them had thought ahead to have everything ready to go the next day. So in the morning there were no delays all that was left is to gather the horses and load the supplies. Fortunately the food stores Bad Ape had stashed away suitably acted as compensation for all the time lost in this little rest stop. It wasn't very ideal for apes, but it would sustain them the rest of the way.

While Rocket, Willow, and Luca were preparing the horses the little girl was admiring the bright pink cherry blossom flowers hanging in the branches of a dogwood tree planted at the front of the establishment. In the winter landscape these lovely flowers were very refreshing even if they were fake.

Standing underneath the hanging branches the child looked very much like to she wanted to pluck one of them to take with her. She was too small to just reach up and take one. The little one stood on tiptoes stretching her arm as high as she could, but even that wasn't enough.

From where he stood the stone-faced Luca saw the little girls predicament. Leaving Rocket and Willow to finish preparations with the horses Luca approached the innocent child. A few feet away Luca coughed to get her to pay attention to him. The child stopped and turned to face the large gorilla in surprise to find Luca staring intently at her. Luca had a pretty good idea what she wanted and looked up at the blossoms. The girl may have been too short to reach them, but he certainly wasn't.

Reaching up Luca took a small branch in her hands, snapping it off of the tree. He then stuck it in the child's barely touching her ear. The little one smiled in absolute delight and appreciation at Luca.

Luca returned her smile in kind with one of his own.

In that moment Caesar and Maurice joined them. Stepping through the gates of the lodge Caesar stopped looking at Luca. His eyes traveled back and forth from the gorilla to the child. Under his leaders keen eyes Luca shifted uncomfortably slightly embarrassed, walking over to mount his horse.

Sitting comfortably on her own mare Willow snickered at Luca a knowing brow raised over her eye. Luca growled at her in retaliation and Willow shrugged lifting a placating hand though still wearing an amused smirk on her face at his reaction in response to her teasing.

Watching Luca leave the little smiled at Caesar. For the first time in a long while Willow saw her father break into a small smile towards the sweet little girl. The very first smile she'd seen him do in weeks. The sight was refreshing and warmed her heart considerably.

The crunching of boots behind them indicated the arrival of the newest addition to the their party. Bad Ape came out wearing human clothing as protection against he cold. He was wearing a pair of boots on his feet much too big for him, a parka vest, and a hat with a fluffy white ball sticking from the top.

Willow had to slap a hand over her mouth and deck her head to prevent herself from losing her composure while muffling her giggles. In all her life she'd never seen an ape wear clothes before and these made Bad Ape look even more stupid than he already did.

Oblivious to how ridiculous his persona looked to the others Bad Ape smiled waving at everyone staring at him.

Basically everything was set with just one matter still to deal with before the group set out again.

Who was Bad Ape going to ride double with?

There were no spare horses so there was no way Bad Ape was going to ride by himself. Caesar is the leader so the only way Bad Ape was ever going to make that work was in the afterlife. Maurice already had the human child riding as a passenger on his horse so there was no chance his mount could withstand another rider. So that left Willow, Rocket, and Luca as the final options.

There was no way in hell Willow was going to let Bad Ape ride with her! She'd end up killing the guy the very second she ran out of patience with him and judging by how he was acting last night that wouldn't take long.

Willow's eyes darted to Luca and she saw there that they were thinking along the same lines. They nodded to each other and then quickly pointed in unison at Rocket. Neither of them desired to take the fall for this disaster. Rocket could handle this weird chimp better than they could and besides it would be funny to see how he would handle this.

Wearing a broad smile, beaming, Bad Ape strolled over to Rockets horse. Already sitting in the saddle Rocket shot a dirty look at both Luca and Willow as it took Bad Ape a couple of attempts to scramble up behind him. The best part about this is that Rocket couldn't object to this arrangement without making himself look foolish.

Well tough! Rocket's loss was Willow's and Luca's good fortune.

As soon as Bad Ape was finally settled Caesar saw fit to move the company out. In the confusion of the process of getting into line Luca and Willow were able to deliver each other a discreet high-five behind everyone else's backs.

With the humans trail now gone seriously cold the group relied heavily on Bad Ape's directions. Fortunately his memory wasn't shot in spite of not having traveled this way in years and he took them on a familiar path in the woods his mind cooked up.

During the ride Willow noticed how the child was eyeing her father when Caesar took out a small gourd from his saddlebags to replenish his thirst. Willow realized it wasn't her father the little one was staring at so longingly but the gourd silently pleading for a drop of water. She hadn't had anything to drink for a while and must be thirsty. In mid-sip Caesar caught on to the child and lowered the gourd from his lips looking interestingly back at her.

Caesar and Willow weren't the only ones to catch onto what she wanted. Maurice grunted softly to get the human's attention He nodded at Caesar and then slid a finger along his neck.

" _Thirsty,"_ signed Maurice.

The little girl tilted her head, blank faced, at her protector. Most likely she didn't have a clue what Maurice was trying to convey to her.

" _Thirsty,"_ repeated Maurice.

Slowly the child copied the motion in sign language, asking Caesar for a drink of water from his gourd canteen. Caesar stretched his arm handing her the gourd. Accepting it the little girl nodded Caesar her thanks and drank eagerly from the gourd.

Willow's heart leapt, so pleased her father was finally beginning to take an interest in something again and in the progressing through the multiple stages of accepting the child into their tiny troop.

His mind and heart was healing. Willow could ask for nothing more than this.

 **Authors Note:**

 **And now they are going to find Alpha Omega's command base. When we get there you guys are in for a big shock to the system. :O**


	25. Chapter 25

**Born To Lead 2 Chapter 24**

A couple of hours later the human zoo Bad Ape mentioned lay before them, dug far into the bottom of a rocky gorge. From their position on the edge of the forest boundary the detention facility was partially in view. Soldiers outside the compound were constructing some kind of structures in the snow. Caesar couldn't tell what they were from the top of the canyons ridgeline. Even from the benefit of the vantage point provided from where they stood the binoculars still weren't enough to get a good look at the base.

"Luca, come. Let's go closer," said Caesar, lowering the binoculars and handing them off to Luca, unstrapping the rifle from his shoulder. He then spoke what came next to Rocket. "Keep them safe."

Caesar and Luca then discreetly descended into the canyon by themselves to investigate. Willow started to follow, but Caesar pressed a hand to her chest telling her to stay.

"No," said Caesar, firmly, shaking his head.

Those left were forced to sit and wait anxiously for Caesar and Luca to return from their recon with Rocket dutifully standing guard. In the aftermath of her father's refusal for her to tag along in the recon Willow reluctantly settled with carving some extra arrows for her crossbow out of some branches. A half an hour passed, but there was no sign of Caesar and Luca's return, making Willow begin to get nervous. She was constantly looking down into the ravine every few seconds checking to see if they were coming back only to be met with empty space.

What was the hold up?

Her father should've been back by now. Willow was sorely tempted to go down after them, but knew she'd be met with Caesar's disapproval.

Rocket was acting as guard when he spotted a danger no one else could see. Telling the rest of them to stay put he bolted down the slope to get to their comrades. Willow traded an uneasy glance with Maurice, but stayed put where she would've instead joined Rocket. None of the rest of the warriors were present so she was the only one left to defend the non-fighters in case of an ambush. So she kept herself in a fighting stance with her loaded crossbow aimed below. If anything other than their team members climbed over the cliff it was getting an arrow through the skull.

A few minutes following Rocket's take off he appeared with Caesar and Luca in tow.

They were horrified to find the two chimps supporting the limp gorilla, too injured to make the climb, in the middle of them much to the panic of Willow. Luca somehow had been injured, blood seeping from an ugly puncture wound in his stomach was a dead giveaway to that fact. They must've encountered some soldier on an enemy patrol. That explained Rockets rapid departure to aid them. He'd seen them coming and had gone to intervene. By all appearances he hadn't been fast enough.

Caesar and Rocket struggled under the gorilla's massive weight, dragging him up the hillside with each one of Luca's arms flung over their shoulders. They were strong, but it was a trial to get him up so far.

Reaching the safety of the forest Caesar and Rocket collapsed as the others rushed to meet them with Luca falling onto his side. Caesar rolled Luca over cupping a hand on the side of his friends face.

Luca was fading fast, but he had to speak to Caesar one last time. His breathing labored, energy drained to the core, hands trembling, he signed _"At least this time…I was able to protect you."_

Willow's resolve shattered. Luca was speaking of what occurred back in the caves of how he wasn't there to save Caesar's family when they needed the Gorilla Guard to defend them. He'd sacrificed himself to make up for that failure.

Devastated Caesar wanted to help his friend, but the reality was there wasn't anything he or anyone else can do to save him. Not even when he found the corpses of Cornelia and Blue Eyes did he ever feel so helpless.

Maneuvering past everyone else the little give moved with a clear purpose clambering onto Luca's chest. Luca smiled faintly at her. Her intentions unclear the apes observed in astonishment at the child's actions especially when she burst into tears. She'd been so aloof and withdrawn the whole time she was with them that seeing her like this was an entirely new experience. They all looked on in wonderment and disbelief as she removed the flower Luca had acquired for the child out of her hair and put it behind Luca's ear.

Exhaling shakily, ting Luca's hand and squeezing it tenderly in an effort to comfort him, Willow signed _"Teacher…Luca, please don't go. We need you. I need you!"_

Like Caesar, Maurice, and Rocket, Luca had been with her ever since she was born. He was a beloved uncle and friend to their family, but it was a hell of a lot more than that. Without his staunch support and recommendation added into the mix Caesar would probably have never allowed her to be included in training as a child. Willow's life could've taken on a totally different path, one she wasn't meant for. And it was all thanks to him.

This was far too many losses for Willow to sustain. She didn't know if she could take anymore.

What Luca did next made the whole ordeal even more overwhelmed.

Barely able to raise his hands from his chest now, Luca signed _"You are and have always been my…favorite…student. Out of all the things I've done my…greatest honor is…training you."_

Willow couldn't bear it and clutched his hand in both of her bawling. The smile faded from Luca's face and as the last glimmer of light departed from his eyes his grip went slack falling limply with a thud onto the broad chest.

An awkward pause followed in the wake of Luca's death. No one spoke a single syllable or moved an inch. The only sound being the whistle of the wind in the trees echoing in the air and Willow's distraught cries where she'd flung herself over Luca's chest her body shaking uncontrollably. Maurice had drawn the little girl away from Luca's body to sit beside him.

Grunting softly to draw Caesar's focus to him, wisely, Maurice signed _"Caesar, this must stop. It's not too late to join the other apes."_

" _We cannot turn back! Luca gave his life,"_ protested Rocket, objecting vehemently, bordering on the irrational.

" _Please,"_ pleaded Maurice, imploringly. _"I know how much you have lost, but now we have lost another. It's not worth the risk. And no matter what we do, our revenge will not bring your family back. Caesar, please think of the remainder of your family you've got left. The longer we remain here the more likely we are at being discovered. It's not worth it anymore."_

Caesar didn't answer. He just stared at Luca's immobile corpse. The opinions had been voiced. Now it was up to Caesar to decide the next course of action to take. Reasonably in a logical way he knew Maurice was right. If the group continued on the outlook was bleak. But Caesar was too far gone. His desire for blood overshadowed his judgment at the loss of one of his best friends and confidants over those in his family. He'd invested too much of himself into this venture. It was, more or less, the principle of the thing. Dead set, He had to see the mission through till the end.

"They must pay," seethed Caesar, steadfast, glowering over the snowy terrain at the facility, furious and his blood boiling for vengeance at the dreadful fate that befell Luca.

Maurice saw this and it tore at his compassionate soul. Reaching to place a hand on Caesar's wrist, mournfully, Maurice signed _"Now you sound like Koba."_

 _Willow had been sitting quietly on the sidelines observing everything silently, but when Maurice said that her eyes grew wide._ Rocket and Willow exchanged an uneasy and fearful glance. Comparing the mighty Caesar to the fallen Koba, calling the two similar in any way was blasphemous, unthinkable _and for the comment to be made from Maurice made it even more horrendous._

Stung by Maurice's remark Caesar's face darkened considerably at the one ape he always thought he could rely on no matter the obstacle.

Caesar stared at Maurice, his gaze steely.

"It was a mistake bringing you all. This is my fight. I will finish this alone," growled Caesar, rising and claiming his shotgun. "Go. Now. Join the others." He then cupped his daughters face in his hands staring her straight in the eyes. "Do not follow me. Go back to the tribe and this time stay with them. Lead them in my absence. Be the leader I could never be to them."

"Father, please," begged Willow, grabbing hold of his forearms, "please don't go!"

Releasing Willow, passing his eyes over his longest living friends, Caesar said "Get her home."

Caesar then turned around, making a break for the border facility. The rest watched him go with huge eyes. Standing Rocket profusely hooted at Caesar for him to stay. His pleas fell on deaf ears.

No one moved to stop him too stunned to do anything about this.

Caesar wasted no time. As night fell on the land he stealthily made his way down the wall of the canyon. The bodies of the two soldiers were left undisturbed right where he, Luca, and Rocket had left them to rot. Caesar took this as a sign that none inside of the camp had reported them missing and that he'd be able to slip covertly inside undetected. If he was wrong then it might be impossible to infiltrate. Still Caesar pushed on, cocking his gun in preparation to make the kill. He was anxious to get this done and over with.

As soon as the Colonel was in his sights he was a dead man, subtlety be damned! In Caesar's mind his life didn't matter anymore.

Caesar got to the cliff where he and Luca had watched some humans erected crosses on the edge.

Coming even with the first of these crosses Caesar's murderous bloodlust washed from his heart turned to horror at the gruesome discovery. Tied to the cross was the corpse of a dead ape, and, judging by the war paint on his body, it was one of his. Cross after cross he found a body of an ape on each one after another. Staggering Caesar added up the pitiful figures in his head, counting twelve in all.

Caesar's heart crawled into his throat as the implications of what this could only mean hit him head on. He darted to the ledge to see for himself. Skidding to a halt Caesar stood there and he was met with a far worst scene than the crucified apes around him.

Below hundreds of apes, chimpanzees, orangutans, bonobos, and gorillas, were crowded together inside an outdoor holding pens, similar to ones humans had used for quarantine with the plague in San Francisco, that were filled to capacity. One obviously housed adults while one adjacent to it contained the much smaller forms of children from the smallest infant to the eldest child.

Guilt shocked Caesar to the very core of his soul. Overwhelmed Caesar fell to his knees in pure anguish the distress evident in his face and body language. Caesar felt like he'd fallen from a great height and the air was practically punched from his lungs. All the air was out of him. He couldn't breath, struggling to get something into his lungs. Caesar was so afraid.

How? How could this have happened?! His people were supposed to safe from the humans! Far away from danger in a new home! Years ago he freed them from captivity so they'd never be inside cages ever again.

Despite these questions roaming through his brain Caesar already knew who was at fault for this travesty. If he hadn't been wasting his time chasing the Colonel and instead led his people then this horrendous spectacle would never be reality. He neglected his duties with this as the end result.

In the middle of this Caesar couldn't help but feel some relief that Willow had disobeyed him after all in light of this revelation. If she had stayed with the tribe when he originally told her to then she would've ended up a prisoner of the humans just like the tribe. Caesar shoved those emotions back feeling ashamed that he even felt this for a second. All of his people should've been free not just his child.

Caesar needed answers for how his people got into this predicament, but where to get them?

Wheezing caused Caesar to turn and he found that a single chimpanzee strung up crucified to one of the crosses was still alive, but barely. The ape's breathing was haggard and uneven.

Upon closer inspection Caesar was disgusted to discover the apes identity as Spear, a young chimp he'd married to his daughter to rule at her side. But he looked nothing like the strong and self-confident ape whose tenacity had impressed Caesar so much when they last stood. Now on the brink of death Spear's fur had lost its healthy sheen and ribs protruded through his chest from sheer starvation. That wasn't all. Caesar saw the clear signs of lacerations and bruises all over Spear's body showing he and the others had undergone severe abuse.

Letting the shotgun fall to earth, forgotten, Caesar hastened to untie Spear from his binds. Loose from the ropes that kept him bound Spear dropped, literally dead weight, into the snow. Managing to catch Spear's body in his arms Caesar sat him against one of the posts making up the cross.

Flickering open bleary bloodshot eyes Spear gazed at Caesar focusing on his form. He did a major double take, but then surmised that what he was seeing wasn't an hallucination.

"What happened," rasped Caesar.

" _They came out of nowhere…Attacked us,"_ signed Spear, wearily, coughing. Shame and sorrow were expressed in his eyes that he didn't know the humans were upon them until it was too late. That he failed to protect them as Caesar would. _"Many died…We thought they would kill us all…But the Colonel stopped them! There was madness in his eyes! He said they would use us, before we died! And they brought us all here!"_

"Use you," repeated Caesar, questioningly.

" _They've been forcing us to work,"_ signed Spear, weakly, his strength diminishing at an alarming rate by the minute.

Keeping his hands at Spear's shoulders, steadying him from falling, Caesar said "What…What kind of work?"

But Spear's time had run out.

The intel Spear had provided were his final words. His eyes fluttering closed Spear slowly collapsed onto his side, groaning, strength sapped completely.

"Wait," urged Caesar. "My little son. Is he here? Please!"

Spear didn't respond. Similar to Luca this formerly young and promising ape full of potential had unfortunately passed on.

Caesar didn't hear the heavy footsteps approaching from behind until he heard the person directly behind at his back.

Caesar spun see Red standing over him, holding a rifle. So occupied was he with Spear he failed to see the gorilla sneak over.

Grunting Red slammed the butt of the rifle into Caesar's face. Caesar fell onto his back, head pounding from the impact. He could literally feel himself losing consciousness and as his eyes were losing their focus he could see Red lift the gun again for another hit. Just as Red was about to do so the gorilla was blindsided by an unknown assailant. He was slammed into the ground with snow spraying everywhere.

When Red and his attack untangled themselves to fight Caesar learned the identity of the person that stopped the turncoat from harming him further.

"Willow…," rasped Caesar and all he knew afterwards was blackness overtaking him.

The final thing he remembered was the image of his daughter battling hand to hand with Red to protect him.

 **Authors Note:**

 **So there's the surprise I mentioned to you guys. Willow does not leave him.**

 **I know you guys all wanted Luca and Spear to live, but their deaths have meaning. In order for the plotline I envisioned in my head when this all started to reach perfected completion this has to happen. Trust me, once we get to the end, you'll see.**

 **Okay, I'm seriously starting to think you guys aren't interesting in this story anymore.**

 **I want to make this very clear, I am not trying to milk reviews from you guys but I won't be updating this story again until I do get reviews for this story again.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Born To Lead 2 Chapter 25**

Willow was in a frenzy going hand to hand with Red. Red kept pounding blow after blow onto her, but given the training she'd undergone for years under her father's most trusted Willow gave as good as she got. Willow didn't even bother to keep her voice down. She was in such a rage after seeing the corpses of her people on those pyres and then Red treating her father so terribly.

Willow was in such a rage that she failed to pay attention to what was occurring around them.

At one point she managed to pin Red on the ground. He was on his stomach with one arm locked behind his back with Willow straddling the gorilla to keep him still. She had grabbed a rock to use to kill Red. She no longer saw him as an ape after all the crimes against their people he committed so she saw no harm in taking his life as consequence.

Willow held it up to stab it into his head when the cocking sound from multiple guns stopped her cold.

Slowly Willow turned her head to find that she was surrounded by nothing but enemy's.

It turned out to be a combination of humans and renegade apes. The apes had formed a closed circle around her and Red with no chance of escape and a couple of humans stood behind with their guns locked on her.

And one of them had a barrel of one aimed straight at her father's head.

"Drop the rock and step away from the Donkey," ordered the soldier.

Torn Willow looked back and forth between the soldier, Caesar, and the gun pointed at his head. The soldier wouldn't wait on her forever. In her heart Willow knew the decision she had to make was clear. Panting she released the rock from her fingers allowing it to drop into the snow. Willow staggered off of Red letting him rise onto his feet.

During this whole time all of the humans kept their weapons trained on Willow not taking any chances. The Donkey's held their positions in their tight circle around her.

When Willow was far enough from Red she shakily raised her hands above her head as a sign of submission.

"I surrender," said Willow, conceding with the price being her father's life. She'd lost so much already Willow couldn't lose him too above everything else.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Boy oh boy, Willow's well and truly in a pickle now.**

 **My apologies for this chapter being so short in length, but I thought you guys deserved an update no matter how small after patiently waiting so long. Think of it this way that this new chapter is simply a sign that bigger and better things are about to come soon.**

 **Also, I know that most of you were hoping for Spear to survive and for Willow to have saved her father, but it's crucial that he died and they were captured for the plotline to run its course. You may not like it now, but trust me when I say you'll see the purpose behind all this in time.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Born To Lead 2 Chapter 26**

The Alpha Omega's were far from gentle where it came to the treatment of their newest highly prized prisoners. Thanks to the Donkey's the humans knew exactly who Willow was and the danger she represented to the lives of the humans should she be allowed to walk around without restraints. So they kept their weapons trained on her while one of their own ran inside to get two sets of chains and shackles. Basically one would be for her and the other for Caesar. They were going to put his on now while he was unconscious.

While they were waiting one of the soldiers was going through her satchel checking for anything that might be useful. He ignored most of it except for one particular item.

Pulling out the crossbow, recognizing it, he shouted "Hey, Preacher! Take a look of this!"

Preacher stepped out of his place in the tight circle to go see that he fellow Alpha Omega had to show him. The moment she heard the guys name and saw his face Willow identified who he was. This was one of the same soldiers she had pleaded with her father to spare at the trench. By the reports he'd been the only human from that group she'd pleaded for that didn't participate in that assassination attempt on her family. Willow had some mixed feelings about him. On the one hand she now hated his guts while on the other she couldn't help but still feel compassion for him. By not including himself in that raid he must've refused to volunteer for it. But, then again, he just might not have been chosen for the task. Either way she may never know, but he certainly looked tense and uncomfortable as he kept his weapon trained on her.

"What is it," he asked.

The soldier dug into the contents of the satchel unveiling Willow's crossbow.

Grinning, the soldier said "Found your crossbow."

"What," exclaimed Preacher, handing the gun he was hefting off to someone else.

Preacher eagerly grabbed the crossbow turning it over and over in his hands to see if what his comrade said is true. There was no mistaking it. This crossbow is the one he'd lost.

Lifting his head to stare at Willow in disbelief, Preacher said "You had this?"

Willow nodded.

"Why," demanded Boyle. "Why carry that and not a gun? You Kong's are trigger-happy monsters. Why?"

Turning her head to look straight into Preachers eyes, slowly, Willow said "Don't…like…guns."

There was an uncomfortable silence after that.

Luckily for them the soldier that had left before returned with the shackles and chains, but that wasn't all he was carrying. He had an identical pair of metal collars to put around the prisoners necks.

Two Donkey's held Willow firmly by the arms as Red secured her and she was forced to watch the humans place the others on Caesar.

That done and over with the Alpha Omegas dragged the duo into the camp.

The collar Willow bore is extremely uncomfortable. Red took great pleasure in Willow's humiliation and discomfort randomly tugging cruelly on the chain whenever he felt like it. Willow gasped, the collar almost choking her.

News like this spread quickly and many of the army was at the front gates waiting to get a glimpse of the legendary Caesar.

The moment they came within sight the soldier immediately began shouting abuse and obscenities at Willow. Since she was the only one walking upright and awake she got the brunt of it. This was made up for the humans throwing trash and anything else they can get their hands on at them avoiding the people who were on their side.

Then Willow looked between the bodies and had a horrifying revelation. Separated by a straight line in the basecamp there were two different holding pens. One was for adult apes and the other was for children.

Willow noted the presence of the adults at the same time they saw her. They released hoots and hollers in alarm and surprise. Many of them rushed at the fence to reach their princess, but were yanked back by chains in cuffs wrapped around their ankles and those who didn't stop heaved their fellows in the line they were attached to with them. Willow picked up faces like Tinker, Lake, Stone, and the elder Percy among the captive. But Willow got a disturbing sense of foreboding when she saw a significant amount of apes were unaccounted for.

Panicked calls from the opposite side of the yard garnered her attention. She looked and stopped so suddenly that Willow nearly had her head torn off because of how hard Red pulled on her leash.

There, at the head of the horde of children inside the pen, was Cornelius. He was pressing as far into the mesh as he could having shoved his way through the others. Rosie, Rocket and Tinker's daughter was with him. Cornelius's tiny fingers pathetically stretched through bars to reach his sister. The children in there with him did the same gazing pitifully at Willow begging for a savior.

" _Father! Sister,"_ signed Cornelius, screeching.

Willow would never know how she managed it, but she found away to pull free from her captors getting to the fence of the younglings cage. Willow's maternal instincts had kicked in, impossible to resist. She knelt on the frozen earth and instantly tiny hands were upon her.

Distraught Cornelius gripped at his elder sisters fur. He tugged her face against the bars touching his mouth to her cheek pleading for comfort, solace, and respite. A couple of the children followed his example.

Willow was violently yanked away from them by Red and the Donkeys.

" _Sister? Sister! Sister,"_ screeched Cornelius, repeatedly signing at her, but she couldn't get to him.

Thankfully, combined with the mixed reactions of the rest of the children, the Alpha Omega's would probably think Cornelius was just an ape of no particular importance to Caesar's family. That way the humans wouldn't abuse him as punishment for his bloodline and connection to them. As bleak as it appeared this is one small blessing.

Cornelius and all the other children disappeared behind the massive throng of human soldiers. Willow would forever be grateful that Cornelius had Rosie by his side. She had become his support system during their incarceration in this hellhole and would continue being so.

Willow and Caesar were then taken inside the mountain itself. They were taken into what appeared to be an old railway depot. Iron tracks cut through the base of a large cavernous structure. The rusted carcass of a long inactive locomotive was propped nearby. There's a huge curved ceiling overhead with the yellow glare of security lamps shining through a rip where they melted the snow dripping onto the floor from the gap it created.

Standing in the center of the tracks was one of the monsters that haunted Willow's more recent nightmares.

The Colonel. In this meeting there was no paint that obscured his features as he coolly inspected the prisoners brought to him. He had white skin and a sidearm holstered at his hip. The sunglasses the Colonel wore hid his malevolent eyes from view.

Willow hissed in anger at the ones who unceremoniously dropped Caesar onto the floor. She snapped her teeth at a Donkey, but missed. The Donkeys barked and huffed in amusement at her expense. She was pushed onto her knees before the Colonel.

"Preacher, Red stay," commanded the Colonel, "the rest of you leave."

The Colonel's men obeyed. The doors shut with a clang leaving the four of them there.

Willow glowered loathingly at the Colonel wanting to burn him to death with her fuming eyes.

"So...we meet again," said the Colonel.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Bet none of the humans never thought they'd hear an ape say they didn't like guns. Most of them probably don't believe her on that.**

 **Next chapter Caesar wakes up. I think we can all agree that he's not going to be too happy at seeing his daughter like this.**

 **None of you are going to believe what happened to me recently. I was on the way to get my nails done for a potential job interview when suddenly another car slams into my from behind. An idiot driver wasn't paying attention so I and the car in front of me got hit pretty hard. I'm fine, got lucky, not a scratch on me, but it could've been a lot more serious. Right now the side of my head hurt and my left side is really starting to feel the pain. Nothings broken just sore and bruised.**

 **Bad news is my car got totaled. I really liked this car to I've had it for three years. Good news is I'm going to be able to buy a new one, unfortunately, it'll be a while before I can.**

 **That day was looking so bright and then this crap happened.**

 **For those of you who drive here, take my advice. EYES ON THE ROAD! I came out alive this time around. The same thing might not happen for any of you if you get into an accident. It's harsh, but the truth.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Born To Lead 2 Chapter 27**

After what felt like an eternity Caesar started to come around. Caesar slowly and painfully regained consciousness his senses rejuvenating. His skull throbbed in the spot where Red had blindsided him with the butt of his rifle. He could feel the barest traces of something touching that exact spot gently stroking and soothing some of the pain.

As this was occurring Caesar could hear a voice speaking around him that steadily became clearer with each passing second that he was awake. This allowed him to hear the ominous footsteps marching through slush closer to the downed ape alpha.

"Grant and Lee…Wellington and Napoleon…Custer and Sitting Bull…You're probably not much of a reader. But this is a big moment. This is…beyond historic."

Caesar recognized the owner of this calm and bland voice instantly and the anger that rose inside made the remaining bleariness in his brain and eyes evaporate.

The first figure he saw was the soldier his daughter had begged him to spare at the Trench, Preacher, standing guard a few feet away. Caesar recognized the crossbow he held aimed at him as the one Willow had claimed as her own after the battle.

Speaking of which…

Caesar identified the source of the hands on his head. Turns out its Willow. She was knelt on the ground with his head pillowed in her lap partially bent over him to where her head appeared upside down. As appearances went she looked okay for the time being.

But Willow isn't who he should be focused on right now. From the corner of his eye Caesar saw the man he had been hunting. The one who's the bane of his existence and source of his desire for revenge for his fallen family members.

The Colonel stepped out of the shadows and Caesars eyes immediately locked onto him. He glared in fierce scorn and hatred at this murderer of his precious wife and treasured firstborn son a bloodlust fitting to burst uncontrollably.

"Where were you? We came upon your herd. We got lucky," admitted the Colonel. "But I was surprised you weren't with them."

Something residing inside Caesar snapped at the jab to his honor.

He snarled charging at this monster intent on ripping his throat out. The Colonel instinctively retreated out of Caesar's range. Willow tried in vain to warn her father of what was coming. Unfortunately it was far too late.

"Hey, hey, hey," shouted Preacher, placing his finger on the trigger on the crossbow prepared to fire at any second.

Preacher needn't have bothered.

Caesar gasped choking from the tight collar wrapped around his neck and the chain attached to it on one end. The other was held quite firmly in the hands of Red. The turncoat gorilla tugged cruelly on the chain the same as he did to Willow. Glancing down Caesar saw the shackles on his wrists. A quick scan of Willow made him discover she was in the same sorry state. A pang stabbed his heart. Caesar had tried to create a utopia for their kind in the hopes that they'd never know what it felt like to be in them and here was one of his children undergoing this horrible humiliation.

Preacher shifted so that he was in an even more threatening position to keep Caesar at bay.

"I hope you don't come to regret sparing his life. He's quite a good shot," said the Colonel, slowly coming closer again as soon as he concluded it was safe. "Have you finally come to save your apes?"

"I came for you," snarled Caesar, teeth gritted.

"For me," said the Colonel, brow furrowed, turning momentarily to look at Willow. The young female ducked her head in response grief covering her face. That alone said it all. "Who did I kill that night?"

"My wife. My son," answered Caesar, seething, blood boiling from deep within.

That did seem to stun the Colonel to an extent though he barely showed it.

"I'm sorry. I was there for you," said the Colonel, surprisingly sincere.

That meant nothing to Caesar.

The Colonel knelt until he was eye level with Caesar removing his sunglasses so he could look him directly in the eye. Caesar wanted to rip the mans head off, but was aware that the moment he lunged Preacher would either shoot him or Red would intervene. Caesar didn't have a preference for either of them.

"My God. Look at your eyes. Almost human," murmured the Colonel in amazement, shaking his head. "How did you know I was here? I tried to get answers from your daughter but she has been steadfast in her silence. And let me enlighten you if you even think of saying otherwise I already know she's your daughter. Not only do I have that night to act as a memory, but she's already been identified by Preacher and the apes in my army."

Feeling both great pride and regret for his daughter at the same time, any hope of protecting Willow by keeping her identify unknown was long gone, Caesar said "I was told you were coming. That more soldiers from the North would be joining you here."

"Joining me," said the Colonel, brow raised.

"To finish us off. For good," said Caesar.

"Who told you that," said the Colonel, snickering as if he was partial to a secret that they didn't know, for some reason finding what Caesar spoke quite amusing.

Catching onto that Willow narrowed her eyes. There was more to this than the Colonel was letting on. Is the information Winter told them false or perhaps he didn't hear all of the facts?

Like his daughter Caesar refused to speak any further holding his tongue.

The Colonel sighed rising back to his full height. Apparently the stubbornness Willow had was an inherited trait.

Slipping back on his shades, nodding at Red, the Colonel said "Okay, let's go."

 **Authors Note:**

 **No, you all aren't dreaming. This really is a new chapter. After so long you guys deserved an update.**

 **Guess what, I got a new job! Oh I'm so happy! I've been looking for a second one for such a long time now. The best part is that it's really close by and it's the night shift. So no problem at all with being late there. :D**


	29. Chapter 29

**Born To Lead 2 Chapter 28**

Caesar and Willow were dragged out into the open out of the mountain. They were taken to the pen holding all of the adult apes in one place. On the way the Alpha Omega soldiers jeered and threw insults at the pair. The father and daughter pair tried their best to keep their heads up high with dignity, but it was hard.

And that wasn't the only thing.

Going past the pen holding the children brought them within range of Cornelius.

Where before Cornelius had been inconsolable now he was way beyond that at the sight of Caesar actually up and walking this time around. Frantically whimpering, calling out to Caesar, in completely desperation Cornelius once again reached through the bars of the pen straining for his father and beloved sister.

It broke her heart, but Willow could do nothing to soothe him this time. The Colonel himself had stopped the group having noticed this child's particular interest in them and wanted to see what the captives would do. Caesar gave nothing away not even acknowledging Cornelius. A couple of seconds went by until the Colonel finally forced them to continue on. Cornelius's distraught cries followed them.

The gate to the adult pen was unlocked. Red then shoved father and daughter inside onto the icy floor. Preacher kept his weapon aimed at the apes so no one would try anything. Red then attached their shackles to chains connected to the others. Only then were the cuffs and colors unlocked.

"Your apes didn't put up much of a fight," said the Colonel. "You should've been with them."

The Alpha Omega's left shutting the gates with a clang and locking them.

The very second they were gone a good number of apes in the pen approached. Willow was immediately gathered up with gentle and caring hands. To Caesar's surprise he was ignored practically tossed aside. None of the tribe would meet his gaze and those that did for a small amount of seconds instantly turned away not willing to lend a finger to help him.

Then someone did. Hands wrapped around his arm lifting him up. Caesar raised his head to find the wise face of Percy looking down at him. Percy is one of his council.

"Percy," breathed Caesar. He then noticed the smaller figure behind the orangutan that just came out of the crowd of apes surrounding Willow after she had greeted her friend. "Lake."

Sad and somber, Lake signed _"Forgive them. We have been through much."_

"Willow…," said Caesar confused.

It made sense that they would treat him this way. He had left when they needed him most. But so did Willow.

Realizing what his leader was talking about, Percy signed _"They do not blame Willow. They know she wouldn't have left if you had stayed."_

That is highly probable. Willow is constantly loyal to the tribe. Caesar's leaving is what had taken her. If he'd stayed they'd probably all be safe somewhere far from the humans grasp.

Slowly Caesar turned to gaze at his youngest child. Cornelius was still at the bars stretching his little fingers for Caesar begging his father not to abandon him. Rocket's little girl stood by his side lending what comfort she could.

"What have I done," whispered Caesar, horrified at the hell he had caused for his people.

Caesar thought he'd been sending them to safety when he truly sent them to their doom in the hands of the enemy.

What chance of hope was there for them now?

 **Authors Note:**

 **Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know it's short you don't have to remind me. Don't worry the next one will be longer and lets just say you guys are going to be in for a real treat next time. ;)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Born To Lead 2 Chapter 29**

The sunrise of the next following morning brought hell down upon the tribe.

Caesar and Willow both found themselves on the receiving end experiencing what the rest of their people had been victimized too for weeks.

The apes in the pens had been awoken by a large thunderous nose that father and daughter discovered to be four even lines of soldiers marching in single file lines to the main building in the compound pressed against the mountain. They went all the way until the front stood directly beneath the terrace of the Colonel's command center.

There the two of them witnessed the deploring scene of the soldiers worshipping their leader and what he stood for.

Afterwards the United Stated National Anthem was blared on the speakers, Caesar recognized it from a couple of television programs he'd watched with his human family back in the days of his childhood. The adult apes were held at gunpoint by the soldiers stand guard outside the pen as Donkeys came in cracking whips at the terrified tribesmen. Caesar stood to the side with a protective arm displayed in front of Willow until Red spotted them. He then dragged them both outside as the imprisoned apes were herded to the wall at the front of the facility under heavy construction.

Here Willow and Caesar experienced firsthand what their unfortunate people had been enduring for days in their absence forced into hard backbreaking labor. Enormous rocks were passed from ape to ape while others strained on ropes to lift boulders into place high upon the wall. Armed soldiers supervised the work with their drawn weapons discouraging any form of resistance and to prevent the tools provided to the apes to use weren't turned on the humans as weapons of their own. To motivate the overworked apes further all of the turncoat apes stood prepared to use their whips should any of the slaves slacken in their labor.

Caesar was on the ground among those passing rocks handed to him to Lake. Despite the humans watching Caesar had carefully placed himself close to young female so as to gather information on the things he missed and stuff that may be useful in order to get them out of them. Unfortunately Willow wasn't with him. She had been separated from her father and her chain gang had been placed on the upper reaches of the wall using clay as a substitute for cement so as to mold it all together. From his low vantage point Caesar couldn't see her, but he hoped she was following his example in keeping her head down and out of the way.

In the mean time Caesar had some digging to do.

" _We haven't had food or water since we got here,"_ signed Lake, grimly.

Caesar's jaw visibly tightened upon hearing that piece of info from Lake.

Behind Caesar the ape there shoved harshly at Caesar in the back grunting angrily at him for pausing.

Under the guise of passing along the heavy rock in his arms up the line, Caesar said "Why do they need a wall?"

Lake simply shook her head showing that she didn't know grunting under the weight of the block.

At one point as the work was going on the Colonel made an appearance to oversee and inspect the progress that was being made.

Keeping his head down low Caesar raised his head to look at some heavy machinery on the battlements holding missiles. They were being aimed outward away from the base. By all appearances it looked like the Alpha Omega's were hastily preparing for a battle they already knew was coming. When he'd been interrogated Winter let slip that soldiers from the North were coming down to join the Colonel.

So why was the Colonel taking preemptive measures against them?

Suddenly it all made sense to Caesar. Those soldiers weren't coming to form an alliance with the Colonel. No, they were against him. As Caesar recalled the dead humans laid out on the journey here he knew why.

Looks like ape aren't the only species whom thought the Colonel a monster.

But Caesar couldn't linger on this realization for long. Something was happening.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey," shouted Boyle, alarmed, backing away from the wall.

The orangutan Percy had been relegated to hauling boulders up on ropes. Now poor Percy was struggling with lifting up a beam to be used up top. Alone the weight was too much for him. Percy is an elder among those in the tribe, not as strong as he used to be. He couldn't lift something like that. The geriatric orangutan was barely pulling his weight gasping for breath. Without a doubt those watching knew he was about to give out. The beam kept dropping lower and lower. Perhaps with food and water he could've managed this by himself, but not in the state he was in.

Barely ten seconds later the wise orangutan lost his grip on the thick rope, swaying unsteadily on shaky legs. Percy would've collapsed if another had not stepped in to intervene.

Out of nowhere Willow appeared behind Percy, having abandoned her post once she saw him in dire need, and wrapped her hands around the rope. Using all of her strength Willow pulled with all her might lifting the beam hanging there all on her own. Where as most of the tribe was starved and dehydrated Willow remains strong. All eyes were set on Willow as she did this. Percy was even on his knees where he stood grateful for the respite she'd created. Though he assisted her in setting the beam down once it was on the plants.

For a second all was silenced until the unthinkable transpired.

An entire section of the rock wall came crashing down in an unplanned avalanche created by the pressure put there because of what Willow had done. It was too much for the planks to hold especially since it was lacking the proper support. Boulders landed in a heap at the base of the wall along with embers from flaming cauldron holding oil.

Percy and Willow had taken a heavy tumble unable to latch onto anything in time.

As the dust cloud cleared Caesar looked anxiously for Percy and Willow. He found them lying in the rubble where all the debris had come to rest.

Thankfully no one was hurt. In fact Willow had immediately gone over to Percy checking to see if he needed healing from her.

"Hey, Donkey! Get him," said Boyle, tossing Red the keys to the chain Percy was attached to.

Obviously for his failure Percy was going to receive punishment.

Not if Willow had anything to say about it.

Red pushed his way through the tight knots of apes until he saw Willow crouching over to Percy. The moment Red got near enough to grab Percy Willow stepped in his path. She placed her hands on Percy's shoulders hissing at Red, baring her teeth.

Red grunted gesturing with his whip for Willow to move aside.

"No," refused Willow, stubbornly.

Red snarled raising the whip up as if to strike her.

A cord deep within snapped inside Willow. Red had no place telling her what to do. She'd put him and all the other turncoats in their place here and now. Willow was through with giving them chances!

"I will not submit. I am Willow, Daughter of Caesar. I am the daughter of an alpha! I will bow to neither man nor ape. I wasn't born to follow anyone else especially not traitors like you," snarled Willow, posing in a stance that commanded respect in an exact replica of how Caesar's always did.

With each word Willow spoke as she stood tall and proud radiating authority and power the Donkey's visibly cowered in submission before her backing away bowing their heads. Even Red seemed to be intimidated by the aura surrounding this imposing, dignified, and powerful female. It's this very moment many could see how and why she was Caesar's blood.

Here all the turncoats are reminded of the noble, magnificent, and majestic visage Willow always had. These are just a handful of the qualities that the tribe always praised her for in the first place.

From where he was in the crowd Caesar is fit to bursting with pride. But he grew increasingly antsy for his daughter when he caught the look the Colonel was giving her.

It wasn't a good one. Caesar isn't the only one who saw this.

Turning to face the Colonel, a fire blazing in her raging eyes, Willow snarled "I will face every threat to my fathers reign with spear in hand. And any who stand in my way shall fall!"

 **Authors Note:**

 **So…what do you guys think? Ha! Ha! Ha! :D I know you've been waiting for something like this to go on with Willow for a long while now.**

 **Also, the anniversary for the terrible tragedy of day of 9/11 year's ago just occurred.**

 **I was a very young child when that happened. All I can remember that day was my mother picking me and my little sister up from grade school. At home my sister and I learned what happened in New York City. My father came home soon after fearful that we were all going to be attacked. That was one of the scariest days of my life. I know for a fact I'll never forget it. I doubt anyone will.**

 **For those reading this right now I know we can't all be together, but I ask that you share a moment of silence and prayer, no matter your religion, out of respect for the people who died that day and those alive who are still suffering from being there that day. And those of you who may be either going to a restaurant or a bar please raise a glass in a toast for those survivors and fallen.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Born To Lead 2 Chapter 30**

Silence ensued after Willow's commanding outburst. Then the chained apes rallied behind Willow hooting and screeching in open protestation and defiance. They were encouraged by her show of bravery to protect them. But Willow's rebellion is about to come with a heavy price.

The Colonel wasn't going to tolerate this insurrection.

The Colonel leaned in to speak to Preacher. Motioning towards Willow he gave an order for her to be brought to him along with Percy.

Red had recovered from his shock and led a small group of Donkeys over to Willow in order to retrieve her.

Just as they were about to take Willow into custody a voice boomed silencing all.

"Leave her!"

All heads then turned towards the furious chimpanzee. Apes and humans alike stopped dad in their tracks, stunned by Caesar's sudden outburst. The soldiers appeared at a loss as to how to deal with this turn of unexpected events. First Willow and now him, they didn't know what to make of it.

Caesar took the choice out of their hands for them. Stepping forward Caesar moved to stand in front of Willow chest puffed out, acting as a barrier of sorts to protect her.

Caesar looked to the Colonel, the unspoken message passed between them clear. Caesar was telling the Colonel to punish him in his daughters place.

"Take him," ordered the Colonel.

Preacher unclipped a key from his belt and tossed it over to Red. As Red dutifully unlocked Caesar from the chain gang the Alpha turned to face his daughter.

Willow's eyes were wide as she realized what he was doing.

"Father," she said, now truly scared.

Smiling softly at Willow, cupping a hand around the back her head to briefly touch foreheads, he whispered "I love you." He then pulled away speaking to Lake and Tinker where they had approached from behind. "Do not let her interfere."

Red then took Caesar away.

It took both Tinker and Lake to keep Willow from lunging forward after him. The two females had their arms wrapped tightly around Willow to prevent her from going. She struggled to break free screeching at the top of her lungs for Caesar to stop, to turn around and look at her.

Caesar did not.

Caesar and Percy were both lugged before the Colonel. Percy was flung onto the ice hard ground while Caesar was physically shoved involuntarily onto his knees. Then at the Colonel's direction Red proceeded in brutally flogging Caesar. With each lash of the whip more and more of the apes fell silent as they watched their leader suffer unable to act unless forfeiting their own lives.

Willow sobbed still calling to her father. Her legs sagged as she was left in the hold of Lake and Tinker, feeling useless, unable to do anything to stop it.

Finally when Caesar's head sagged he was released and dropped face first onto the frostbitten earth.

The Colonel then knelt to become closer to Caesar's level as he fought to get onto his knees at the very least. Whatever the Colonel said Willow couldn't make it out along with her fathers response. They were speaking in too low tones and she wasn't near enough to catch it.

Whatever Caesar countered must not have been good.

Not getting the response he wanted out of Caesar. Standing he took the gun hanging from its hoister on the belt around his waist he cocked the weapon and aimed at Percy.

The Colonel pulled the trigger and fired. Percy was dead before his body could even hit the ground.

The Colonel then redirected his handgun at Caesar. He planted the barrel of the pistol on Caesar's forehead in the center of his eyes.

Willow lost it.

Somehow freeing herself from the arms of Lake and Tinker she made a run for Caesar, consequently taking the chain gang she was attached to with her. She shoved other apes aside to create a path. Faster then anyone could've believed Willow actually made it in time before the Colonel could execute him. Willow slammed into her fathers back knocking him into the earth. She had her arms wrapped tightly around him acting as his shield now as he had always done with her.

This did nothing to waylay the Colonel. In fact, to show how serious he was, the Colonel began a countdown to get them to obey. If not than a double execution was imminent. This mattered not to him.

"Five."

"Four."

There was no mistaking the Colonel's intent. Either Caesar relented to whatever the Colonel was demanding of him at the end of the countdown or he and Willow were as good as dead. Judging by his stubborn resolve Caesar was quite prepared to face the latter if it meant saving those in his charge, but not for his beloved child.

"Willow, leave," gasped Caesar.

Willow shook her head no and simply hung onto him even tighter. If they were to die this day then they would go together. She would not leave him. Willow refused to.

"Three."

"Two."

The Colonel's countdown ceased as he saw one ape give in to his demand. Lake struggled to lift a boulder high over her head for the Colonel to see in order for him to spare the royal pair. The Colonel stopped the countdown when he saw her do this. The female ape got back to work and at her urgent insistence the others around her returned to their labors.

Slowly but surely each and every gorilla, chimpanzee, orangutan, and bonobo that had been prepared to rebel for their princess's honor returned to their slave labor convinced by the Colonel's brutal execution of Percy that one if not both would die. They would not lose both of their shining alphas in one day.

" _Hurry! Back to work,"_ signed Lake.

No one disobeyed her.

The Colonel then locked eyes with Caesar, gun still strained on his forehead. Slowly the Colonel holstered his weapon and Willow released a huge breath of relief when she heard this. Caesar gently squeezed his daughters interlocked hands in reassurance. But the Colonel didn't grant them much time.

"String him up, Donkey," said the Colonel, turning to walk away.

In the end Caesar let Caesar live, but he wouldn't be permitted near his subjects. The Colonel ordered Caesar tied to a cross like the corpses on the ridge.

Willow vehemently protested this. When the Donkeys pulled father and daughter apart she tried to hang onto him, but she was dragged back into line to work.

Meanwhile Caesar was roughly brought to a platform that held one of those crude crosses in the yard.

This entire time the small group of four retained a keen eye on things, some more reluctantly than others.

Like Caesar, Rocket and Maurice felt great pride for Willow's actions in standing up to the Colonel and his men. She was their prized student and to see her reduced to this was so painful to them.

"Bad place," said Bad Ape, tapping Maurice anxiously on the shoulder. When he saw his words weren't being heeded he addressed his warning to the little girl, the one in the troop he thought might listen to him. He pointed at the military base shaking his head. "Bad, bad place."

Gloomy Maurice then handed the binoculars to Rocket and the chimpanzee peered at the encampment. Rocket grunted hostilely at his leaders treatment and the masses of proud apes from their Colony laboring away as common slaves for their captors, these despicable repugnant humans. It was more than enough for him to want to march down there and kill them all, but restrained his impulses. There was too much at stake for Rocket to just charge in. Any chance of rescue would be vanquished before it could be brought to fruition.

"What," said Bad Ape, fidgeting restlessly, muscles tense to bolt, but his desire and instincts to stay with his own kind preventing him from leaving. "What you see?"

Rocket didn't answer. He was so vexed at what he was seeing he couldn't even sign or speak.

" _Must save them,"_ signed Rocket, handing the pair of binoculars back to Maurice. _"But how?"_

" _Must think! What would Caesar do,"_ commented Maurice, placing the binoculars beside him.

"Oh no," exclaimed Bad Ape, shocked. With everyone else occupied he'd taken up the binoculars discarded by the others to have a look for himself into the facility. Bad Ape's outburst alarmed everyone into thinking he was seeing something dreadful they'd somehow missed. But their fears were unfounded. Bad Ape simply was simply squinting through the wrong end of the binoculars. "Why so small?"

Maurice and Rocket shared an exasperated look.

Rolling his eyes at Bad Ape's idiocy Maurice reached out and flipped the binoculars around the correct way before handing them back to the puzzled chimp.

Bad Ape lifted the lenses of the binoculars back to his eyes and realized his error. "Oh," he said.

Pretending Bad Ape was absent Maurice and Rocket talked amongst them trying to think of a plan to get inside and assist their people while Nova just sat there watching them closely. Making an approach during the day was far too dangerous for the group to attempt. They were fortunate to get this far, but if the group pushed their luck it would run out. The soldiers would spot them without the lack of ample cover to conceal them under. They'd have to wait until dusk after sunset for pure pitch-black darkness created by the night sky before getting a better assessment of the places weak points and defenses.

Watching Caesar whipped and strung up so disdainfully along with Willow in such distress made them want to take action. Also, being forced to stand aside while the people she loved were hurt through this tremendously appalling humiliation was agonizing. They refused to stand by while innocent lives were lost to the Colonel's cruelty. It would be dangerous, but in their eyes worth it.

 **Authors Note:**

 **I know, pulls at your heartstrings doesn't it?**

 **Interested in your shared opinions on this one. In the future should Willow eventually be tied on those crosses with Caesar or simply locked in a cage opposite Caesar, but away from the others?**


	32. Chapter 32

**Born To Lead 2 Chapter 31**

It was long past sundown when the imprisoned apes were finally returned to their pen after a long day of labor on the barricade. It started raining some time ago, a mid-light drizzle was falling from the night sky.

As Willow was nearing the gate she was met with Preacher and Red. Red had a machete hanging from his fingers. While he had his crossbow shouldered Willow saw the young human male holding two pairs of shackles and collars in his hands. These were the same ones she and Caesar had been subjected to.

Instead of speaking to her they simply detached her from the chain gang she'd been tied to. Preacher then had the crossbow trained on Willow so she wouldn't try anything as Red locked the collar and shackles on her body. They then went over to the raised platform that held Caesar.

In the course of the remainder of the day after that scene they had caused in the yard earlier Willow constantly kept glancing at her father to see how he was doing. He'd been up there all day and it didn't appear like he'd be released any time soon. Willow could huddle with the others for protection from the elements, but he was left completely exposed. It practically tore her heart out seeing him reduced to this like the dead apes on the ridge.

Willow and Preacher remained below as Red climbed the steps of the platform to get to Caesar. During this Caesar lifted his eyes toward the Colonel's command center in the watchtower. The Colonel's form was framed in the window staring down at him.

Caesar was probably thinking along the same lines as Willow at this exact moment. The were going to be executed by Red's hand as consequence for that little stunt they pulled.

Gruffly, refusing to shown even an ounce of fear in the face of certain death in his eyes, Caesar said "What did the Colonel promise you? You really think he'll let you live after we are gone?"

Red glared murderously at Caesar not saying anything, hair bristling in aggression.

"You let them call you "Donkey". You are ape," taunted Caesar.

Red didn't take too kindly to that.

Red angrily raised the deadly machete above his head. Caesar braced himself for the fatal blow he knew was coming locking eyes with Willow. If this was indeed the end then he'd look into his daughters face, where he could see both Cornelia and Blue Eyes there. The weapon came swinging down and sank into a wooden been only inches from Caesar's wrist cutting clean through the rope tying it there. This left his arm free and he gazed at Red in surprise.

"Kerna, want see you," said Red, turning to look at Willow. "Both of you."

When Caesar was back on solid ground he was restrained exactly how Willow was. They exchanged a meaningful glance before looking up at the window of the Colonel's command center only to discover the Colonel had vanished further into the interior.

If the Colonel wasn't going to kill either one what the devil could he want with them now?

 **Authors Note:**

 **Yes, I know it's short, but I felt an obligation to give you guys a major heads up before we get into the next scene.**

 **There's something coming up that I know for sure the majority of you are gonna hate me for. Brace yourselves. This is going to get ugly.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Born To Lead 2 Chapter 32**

Willow and Caesar were taken inside the Colonel's command center. As they got closer to it they could clearly hear music coming from inside. Only this isn't the type of music one would expect to hear coming from a hardened military commanders quarters. The melody tranquil, soothing, and harmonious is strange to the naked ear for the humans, but not to Willow.

She'd recognize that tune anywhere. Willow played it plenty of times in the past.

The music box. One of the last gifts Ash had ever given her.

The Colonel's back was to them as they entered. He was fiddling with some jacks on his map of the base and surrounding landscape. The music box was open right next to him at the corner of the table he was at. Willow's eyes locked onto it instantly the moment she stepped into the room. By instinct she would've gone over to claim it, but the chains and shackles on her prevented that. Besides it wouldn't have been wise. She just wanted it back so much and the fact this showed the Colonel had gone through her satchel was killing her. Doing a quick scan of the room Willow found the bag and its other contents laying on the same table, but further away.

While Willow's eyes had only been for this Caesar did a bigger sweep around the room for analytical purposes. Caesar caught a fleeting glimpse of some sort of private sanctuary where the Colonel must seclude himself whenever he isn't working. A grisly collection of ape skulls, with every breed of great ape represented piled upon an altar. The word "History" was scrawled across the wall in bold, jagged letters in what appeared to be blood.

Caesar couldn't keep the disgust from crawling onto his face.

Red dragged Caesar and Willow over to where they were a few feet behind the Colonel. Preacher stood blocking the exit with the crossbow aimed at them should they try anything funny.

The Colonel allowed the music box to finish running its course before he even bothered to speak to them.

"Either of you interfere with the work again and I'll begin slaughtering the apes one by one," said the Colonel. "Understand? I need that wall."

"Apes need food and water," said Caesar, discreetly looking over the Colonel's battle plans as he said this, imprinting them to memory.

"They'll get food and water when they finish their work," spat the Colonel, disdainfully, turning away from the table to face them.

Tiredly, Caesar said "Give apes food and water…or they cannot finish."

"You know, you are very emotional," said the Colonel. What makes you think you're in a position to make demands," said the Colonel.

The Colonel then turned away otherwise dismissing them. He'd said what he'd intended to. With the message delivered there was nothing else left to say.

Preacher then went to take Caesar and Willow out.

Going up to Caesar, Preacher said "Okay, let's go."

Refusing to budge, Caesar said "The soldiers who are coming here…they are not coming to join you, are they? I saw men outside on the wall, preparing for battle."

The Colonel straightened, slowly turning to look at Caesar with an expression of grudging admiration on face.

Allowing a slight nod in acknowledgement to this, confirming Caesar's suspicions, the Colonel said "They told me you were smart, but that's impressive. No. They won't be joining me."

Caesar said "They are against you?"

"They fear me," said the Colonel.

Speaking for the first time, Willow said "Why? Because you kill your own men?"

Preacher immediately tensed, both shocked that they could know so much and not liking the direction this conversation was headed. Even the Colonel didn't hide his surprise.

Continuing, Willow said "On the way here we found bodies. Something wrong…with these men."

Turning to fully face them now, leaning a bit on the table, the Colonel smirked "Jesus Christ, you are impressive. You must get that from your old man." The final part was meant for Willow. Well, you paint quite a picture. What you must think of me."

"I think you have no mercy," said Caesar.

That got to the Colonel. Just like that he made a complete switch. His expression darkening considerably the Colonel walked menacingly up to Caesar to where they were face to face within a few feet from each other.

The Colonel said "You came here to kill me. Were you gonna show me mercy?"

"I showed you mercy when my daughter begged me to spare your men. She offered you peace…and you killed our family," said Caesar.

Lifting a hand to point at Willow, the Colonel said "That was you?"

Willow nodded.

"Why," questioned the Colonel.

Unwavering, Willow said "Every life is precious."

Staring hard at her, the Colonel said "Do you regret your choice?"

Willow would be lying if she said she hadn't been carrying doubts after Winter's betrayal and the stuff that happened afterwards, but when it comes to the war she's never regretted any of the choices she's made in life. This one is no exception.

"No," said Willow.

Take that Colonel.

The Colonel then reverted his focus back to Caesar.

Going over to a table to cook something to eat, rubbing the back of his neck, the Colonel said "Mercy. Do you have any idea what your mercy would do to us? You're much stronger than we are. As is proven by what this one did earlier today." The Colonel was referring to how Willow tugged that beam onto the wall all by herself when it would've taken ten men to haul it to that height alone. "You're smart as hell. No matter what you'd say, you'd eventually replace us. That's the law of nature."

"Natural selection," whispered Willow.

Catching that, the Colonel chuckled "Ironic isn't it? The irony is, we created you. We tried to defy nature, bend it to our will. Nature has been punishing us for our arrogance ever since."

The Colonel then withdrew a knife from where he had it strapped to his back. He turned to face them again. This time Willow sensed something different about the Colonel. This next part was going to be painful for him judging by the layer of grief on his face. She's about to find out why.

"10 months ago, I sent out recon units to look for your base. My own son was a soldier with one of the units. One day he suddenly stopped speaking. He became primitive, like an animal. They contacted me and said they thought he had lost his mind. That the war was too much for him. Then the man who cared for him stopped speaking too. Their medic had a theory, before he stopped speaking…that the virus that almost wiped us out…the virus that every human survivor still carries…had suddenly changed. Mutated. And that if it spread it would destroy humanity for good this time," said the Colonel, sticking a piece of food he'd cooked on the tip of the knife and eating it. "Not by killing us, but by robbing us of those things that make us human. Our speech, our higher thinking…It would turn us into beasts."

Like the soldiers that lay dead underneath those crosses. Willow and Caesar exchanged a look of recognition and sadness. They knew exactly what the Colonel was speaking of.

"You talk about mercy? What would you have done," demanded the Colonel.

It took only a single glance towards her father for Willow to figure out what her father would've done if his and the Colonel's roles in this war had been reversed. But even she was left unsure.

"It was a moment of clarity for me. I realized that I would have to sacrifice my own son so that humanity could be saved. I held that gun in my hand for a long time. I pointed it at my only child…he looked at me…trust in his eyes…Even in his primitive gaze…," said the Colonel, voice cracking with raw emotion showing that despite his own convictions the action to follow through on them with his own blood had caused him an immense amount of pain and suffering. "I felt his…love. I pulled the trigger."

Willow was horrified.

Even Caesar was left temporarily speechless. All the while the wheels were turning in his head behind the scenes.

Regaining his composure, the Colonel said "It purified me. It made my purpose clear. I gave the orders to kill the other infected. All of them. Burn their belongings and anything that might spread contamination. Some of the men questioned my judgment. I was asking them to do what I had done. Sacrifice their friends…their family." The Colonel poured himself a drink from his flask. "Of course, they refused. So I had them killed too. Others with children deserted into the woods."

That explained the little girl they'd found along with the soldier bearing the Alpha Omega insignia that had been their guarding here.

"One of those cowards fled to my superiors up North. They tried to convince me this plague could be dealt with medically. That's when I realized that they had learning nothing from our past," said the Colonel.

Predicting the outcome of their fate, Caesar said "You killed them too?"

Quietly, the Colonel said "What did I do, Preacher?"

"You severed their heads, sir," said Preacher.

"Except for the one I spared so that he could return and deliver a message," clarified the Colonel. "If they wanted to relieve me of my command they would have to meet me here and do it themselves. This used to be a weapons depot. They turned it into a relocation camp when the crisis was just beginning. But the weapons are still here inside the mountain."

"How many men will be coming," said Caesar.

"Probably all of them. But don't be getting any ideas. The only thing they fear more than me is you apes," said the Colonel, extinguishing any hope of a potential alliance Caesar may have been considering with the opposing humans. "This is a…holy war. All of human history has led to this moment. If we lose we'll be the last of our kind. It will be a planet of apes. And we will become your cattle."

That notion is a disturbing one. One both Caesar and Willow did not like.

Gesturing at the two of them, the Colonel said "Look at you. You think I'm sick, don't you?"

That's exactly what Willow thought. She wasn't going to make the mistake of saying that out loud, signing her own death warrant.

Now ignoring Willow the Colonel stepped closer to Caesar up to the point where they were within less than a foot from each other in distance. This caused Red to tighten his grip on the chains and Preacher to raise his crossbow a bit.

"I didn't mean to kill your son. But if his destiny was to inherit your unholy kingdom then I'm glad I did," admitted the Colonel, unremorseful.

That did it.

The Colonel's brash and callous words unleashed a mighty fury Caesar had been carrying since he'd lost his wife and firstborn son. All thought of caution, patience, and self-preservation fled from his mind as he lunged for the Colonel reaching to rip out his throat. The Colonel was able to retreat in time so Caesar's fingers didn't even graze him, landing on the floor in the process. Red hauled on Caesar's chain with both hands yanking so hard on it with all his strength that the collar dug into Caesar's neck, choking him. Though that didn't stop Caesar from growling being denied vengeance by a mere couple of inches. He struggled baring his teeth as he strained against the chain, but Red was much too strong and he seriously lacked the endurance to keep up his attack.

Willow tried to go to his aide, but Red had a strong grip on her chain too. He wouldn't allow her to get close enough. For her it was useless. She had to give up.

The Colonel got back onto his feet regarding Caesar as Red and Preacher got him back under control.

"So emotional," exclaimed the Colonel, lifting his arms above his head, mocking Caesar. "I can see how conflicted you are. You're confused in your purpose. You are angry at me for something I did that was an act of war. But you're taking this all much too personally. What do you think my men would've done to your apes if you have killed? What do you think they would've done…to your daughter?"

Despite his fury Caesar did fully grasp what the Colonel was saying. If he had actually succeeded in killing the Colonel then surely this would undeniably cause all of the other apes to be slaughtered in retaliation. He didn't want to even think what brand of tortures would be wrought on his treasured daughter.

"Or is killing me more important," said the Colonel.

Cornelius and Willow? And the rest? No, not even his own revenge was worth the lives of his people. Never. Nothing was more important than them.

Slowly Caesar turned to look at Willow. Unlike him she hadn't moved a muscle. She'd been just as hurt by the Colonels comments on Cornelia and Blue Eyes just as he was, but had wisely kept her temper in check. She gazed him with such sadness, despair, and pity that it nearly broke his heart.

"I didn't think so," said the Colonel, trailing his eyes to Willow and chuckled. "Talk about irony. You'd think that by killing you heir I would've gotten rid of all hope and legacy for your line completely. But no, I simply gave your apes what they've wanted all along. The Donkeys have told me quite a tale about your daughter. They said that while your son was the heir she is the one your people have wanted to lead as your successor all along."

That was true enough. Even after Koba's defeat there were apes that still talked about it up until Blue Eyes death.

"To bad you came when you did. I could've killed both of them and eliminated your line in one fell swoop," said the Colonel.

Not quite. Cornelius would still be alive. Willow wasn't going to tell him that.

The Colonel then went to pick up Willow's precious music box. Willow instantly tensed.

The Colonel turned it over in his hands carefully watching Willow's reactions to the movements. She was clearly agitated and nervous. Quite fearful it would be destroyed.

"You probably stole this didn't you," said the Colonel, holding it before her eyes, taunting her. "That's what you apes do. You steal and you plunder."

"No," said Willow, softly. "I did not steal. It was a gift."

"A gift? From who," said the Colonel.

"My…," said Willow, a tear glistening at the corner of her eye in remembrance, "My mate."

"Where is he now? Probably in the pens," said the Colonel.

"He died…two years ago," choked Willow, closing her eyes in pain as she pictured Ash's death as if it had been just yesterday.

Just when the nightmares were starting to leave this would bring them back.

Inspecting the music box, the Colonel said "It must be very important to you."

Willow said nothing. Her worse fears were then realized.

The Colonel threw the music box against the nearest wall. The music box instantly broke the pieces scattering with a loud off key tune.

Willow screamed instinctively trying to go over to the pieces, but Red stopped her. Caesar roared in rage knowing how much that music box meant to Willow, but was unable to do anything to help. Distraught upon losing her last remaining link to Ash she collapsed onto his knees spirit broken and utterly spent. Caesar desired with all his heart to comfort her in some way.

The Colonel gazed at them satisfied at the reaction he got. Donning his jacket he then led the group back down to the yard. Instead of putting them back in the adult pen the Colonel had something else in mind for them.

The Colonel had father and daughter brought to two separate cages meant for a single occupant across from each other. Caesar and Willow were shoved inside. The collars were removed, but the chains and shackles on their wrists remained locked and tied to areas inside the age where their length was shortened.

As this happened what the Colonel said next would kill them both.

"If you think I'm gonna let an heir of yours live to rebuild your dynasty then you're wrong. Once the wall is completed Willow will be executed for all to see. I will make you watch every second of it. Afterwards you will be made to watch her corpse rot, your only daughter. To watch her face collapse, fading away to bone and dust. Don't worry, you won't miss a second of it."

The doors to their cells were shut and locked. The Colonel, Red, and Preacher left.

In an instant Caesar lunged in the chains straining to reach his daughter, but their shortened length prevented this. Willow did the same, but was yanked by her own. Father and daughter struggled, but could do nothing. They were centimeters apart, but couldn't even touch foreheads.

So close and yet unable to touch.

First the loss of the music box and now this. Now Willow truly fell into despair.

 **Authors Note:**

 **I did warn you guys ahead of time. This chapter wasn't going to be pretty under any circumstances. The inspiration for the ending part of the chapter is a mixture from the show Game of Thrones.**

 **You'll find it in Season 7 episode the Queen's Justice.**

 **Later when the apes escape do you think Willow should remain with her father or Caesar send her off with the others?**


	34. Chapter 34

**Born To Lead 2 Chapter 33**

Willow had given up. Having lost both her beloved music box and the tragic fate that would befall her once that blasted wall was completed was all too much for Willow. The stress from everything that had been going on in her life had taken its toll and now the affects were hitting home.

It was like icing on the cake.

An icy hand practically plunged into her body ripping the heart from her chest. Willow felt physical pain lance through her very being. She couldn't breathe, couldn't even cry. All she could do was lay there in the straw and snow. Wave after wave of dizziness spun in her head. In truth Willow could've fought it off, but she was numb to feeling and didn't care at the moment. Willow wanted the darkness to come. She wanted it to take her away. It pulled a heavy blanket over her eyes dropping Willow into oblivion.

Willow found herself drifting for a while neither awake nor asleep caught somewhere between the two. Sometimes could hear around her, but didn't pay them any mind. They slipped by her, unimportant.

There was a dull throb in her chest as Willow's thoughts went to her family. It might've been a deep sorrow, longing, she just wasn't sure. Memories came forth of happier times in dreams. And in these dreams Willow just wanted to lose herself, returning to times of love and happiness where war and heartache were just figments of the imagination.

Willow didn't want to take up no matter how much people wanted her too. If she was asleep then she couldn't feel anything. Darkness was Willow's retreat, her sanctuary. Here no one could hurt her. Willow didn't resist as she felt herself slipping further and further away into a comatose state. Just as she was about to surrender completely something miraculous occurred.

Out of nowhere a voice was heard coming out of the eerie blackness creating a shining path to take her out of there for good.

 _._

 _From my heart and through my hands to you_

 _Here's a gift_

 _A lift to help you through the night_

 _Though the dawn seems far away_

 _Please know_

 _Someday it will be all right_

 _From my lips and with my love I give_

 _Words to help you heal and help you live again_

 _Though the way seems long and hard please know_

 _I am here_

 _You're not alone_

 _I am here_

 _You're not alone_

 _Oh, I would change the world_

 _Turn rain to sun_

 _Take pain from everyone_

 _Oh, I would do so much_

 _But I can't change the world_

 _The rain will fall_

 _And pain will come to all_

 _But I can give one touch_

 _Oh, I would change the world_

 _Turn rain to sun_

 _Take pain from everyone_

 _Oh, I would do so much_

 _But I can't change the world_

 _The rain will fall_

 _And pain will come to all_

 _But I can give one touch_

 _From my heart and through my hand to you_

 _Here's a gift_

 _A lift to help you through the night_

 _Though the dawn seems far away_

 _Please know_

 _Everything will be all right_

 _Everything will be all right…_

 _._

The darkness faded so fast the light was nearly blinding. When it cleared Willow thought she lost her mind.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Give you guys one guess whose singing that was. ;)**

 **The inspiration for this part of the story is from the Animated Heroes Classics: Florence Nightingale.**

 **The title of the song is From My Heart and Through My Hand by Lex de Azevedo.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Born To Lead 2 Chapter 34**

 _At first Willow failed to see clearly what was around her. The light had been so blinding that it took a little while until she could see clearly again. The way this happened is that Willow was required to blink a couple of times and with that everything was put back to rights._

 _What Willow received when it did came as a huge shock. Oh everything still looked exactly the same in her minds eye. She, the remainders of her family, and the Colony were stuck as prisoners behind bars in the Alpha Omega base of a compound except for three tiny little details._

 _Outside of the cage the Colonel had ordered her to be thrown into stood Cornelia, Blue Eyes, and Ash._

 _Ash!_

 _All three of the already deceased stood there outside of the cage gazing at her with smiles on their faces along with a light in their eyes Willow never thought she'd see again. Plus it was really bright aura around them. Willow paid no attention to that factor._

 _Eyes wide, Willow whispered "How…How are you here?"_

 _None of the trio spoke. They just continued smiling softly at her._

 _Willow didn't know how, she didn't see any of them carrying a key, they managed to somehow get the door to her cage opened. All three of them then came inside. Ash and Blue Eyes knelt taking one of Willow's hands into their own gently tugging the young female to her feet. Afterwards Cornelia claimed the space the boys vacated once they backed up. Cornelia wrapped her arms around her daughter as Willow merely stood there stunned. It took a couple of seconds, but Willow returned the hug with one of her own hardly believing her own eyes. It's at this very moment that Willow realized the voice that had been singing to her belonged to her own mother._

 _Separating from her mother Willow's gaze swept over them with such love in her eyes that she hardly knew what to say._

" _I'm so happy you're all here," said Willow, voice cracking with emotion._

 _Cornelia stroked the side of Willow's face before stepping back and allowing the boys to briefly take over again. Willow then shared a duo hug with the two not being able to choose which one to hug first._

 _Filled with so much regret and remorse, speaking to Blue Eyes, Willow said "I'm so sorry. If I had only acted just a little bit faster-."_

 _Whatever else there is to say was left unsaid. Blue Eyes raised a hand to halt her from speaking further shaking his head. He placed both hands on her shoulders pressing his forehead to hers. In an instant Willow knew that her twin didn't blame her for what happened to him. She did all she could to save him and mother from the Colonel's wrath. Honestly she couldn't have done anything differently even if she tried._

 _So why blame her when it is a human who is to blame?_

 _Willow became even more tearful with Ash. She chocked back a sob as she and Ash embraced after so long apart. She relished in his touch as if not able to get enough. It may have only been two years, but to her it felt like an eternity._

 _Sniffling, Willow said "I've missed you so much."_

 _For them there was no need for words. There never had been. Their love had been so powerful that their love could always be felt in the others presence no matter what._

 _As she stood there with them Willow couldn't help but feel how strange this all is._

 _How are they here? Why have they come?_

 _Before Willow could press any of these questions Cornelia, Ash, and Blue Eyes took her out of the cage and began to lead her away. Ash did not talk. He simply took her hand and begin to walk her to the edge of the facility intent on taking her away from this dreadful place._

 _Funny thing is none of the humans paid any sort of attention to them. It's as if they weren't even there. It's weird because judging by how much hatred they've shown towards their kind you would think the humans would sound the alarm and shoot them dead right then and there. They didn't._

 _As this occurred Willow was led past the Caesar's strung up form, the pens in the yard filled with suffering children and adult apes alike. Willow couldn't tear her gaze away from them._

" _Wait, what about the others," said Willow. "We need to help them."_

 _Blue Eyes, Cornelia, and Ash didn't say a word. They just kept on walking._

 _They had finally reached the barricade still under construction heading directly for the opening in the wall. Willow stopped when almost there telling them she can't leave._

 _It hit Willow like a ton of bricks reminding her that she was needed here despite how much she wanted to leave. There are others she has to save. She apologized explaining this to them. She wanted to go with them so badly, but was duty bound to stay behind. Where Willow assumed she'd be met with objections instead they all look at her proudly for her decision._

 _Still without a word Cornelia and Blue Eyes turned to walk out of there. The very second they stepped out they vanished in a bright light._

 _Before following Ash kissed Willow on the cheek placing something in her hand._

 _The music box!_

 _Willow looked up at Ash as he was walking away. As he did this Willow noticed something. While walking the same exact path as the others Ash didn't leave footprints in earth. She then learned that this had all been a dream from the state her body had fallen into. Right now she had been so close to death that these three probably came to take her away. Only this was yet her time._

 _Ash was nearly about to step into the light when Willow stopped him. She asked if this is all real or if this was all occurring within her head._

 _Ash laughed warmly fading in an overpowering light._

 _When the light hit her she instantly awoke._

 **Authors Note:**

 **What do you guys think? Was it real or just an hallucination?**

 **Yes after all this time we finally see Ash again.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Born To Lead 2 Chapter 35**

When Willow awoke the stiffness in her muscles from lack of motion was unmistakable along with the layer of frost and flurries of snow on her fur. It took a few moments for her senses to return fully. When they did Willow got the shock of her life.

There, as if by magic, lying in her open palm was her beloved music box. With her own eyes Willow saw the Colonel destroy it to smithereens beyond repair. Yet here it was fully polished and repaired as if nothing had happened.

Willow didn't know how to explain it, but maybe, just maybe, those loved ones who are gone after all really had visited her.

So it wasn't a dream after all.

Their visit had brought Willow back from the brink just when she was about to give up. They saved her life.

No way in hell she was going to waste it now.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hope you guys like this one.**

 **Glad you all had a Happy Halloween! I was on candy duty, but unlike the majority of those stuck with the task I actually like it. :D**

 **First off my sincerest apology for how short this chapter is. It should've been a lot longer so basically this is just a filler chapter. There is some very good news though. This is the gateway to the rest of the good stuff that's happening in the movies plotline between all of the characters.**

 **Things are going to get pretty heated from here on out. Some bad with other parts good.**

 **So fasten your seatbelts, my friends. It's going to be a very bumpy ride from here on out, but one I know you'll enjoy to the max.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Born To Lead 2 Chapter 36**

Turns out Willow had been out of it a lot longer than she'd first assumed. She'd been lost in her own little haze for an entire day.

The others in the adult pen had told her as much, signing to her when they had the chance to.

Caesar had been mightily relieved to see his daughter back on her feet. He'd been so worried sick for her that entire day calling to her with no response. Caesar was scared to death that she would die or that the Colonel would order her executed because of her lack of work ethic or response to anyone at all.

It was the Colonel's preference that she die of starvation of exposure to the elements. A good way for Caesar to suffer by watching her go right in front of him since he was strung up with no way to help her out of it. He'd been removed from the cage and put back up there some time while she'd been out of it.

In this case fortune favored them.

Willow was glad for this especially since she was still a bit dumbfounded over the reappearance of her precious music box completely whole again in her hands. Willow had absolutely no clue how it got there. Nonetheless she was grateful for whatever forces might be at play and wasn't going to waste it. So she hid it in her cage covering it with straw and a sack she found lying in there in order to protect it from the natural elements. She crossed her fingers so that no one would find and confiscate it away from her again.

Willow appreciated the fact that it was night again when she woke up so none of the humans paid much attention to her then so her actions went unnoticed.

The morning would be a different story. For now she had the very rare luxury of time.

A new determination and resolve was inside Willow. The problem she had now was convincing the other survivors the same exact thing. She'd given them hope with her display at the wall, but it was starting to wane leaving them suffering again.

The visage of this was in the children. Where once they were spirited and playful with not a care in the world now they were basically lifeless. Everything that had been wrought on them was taking their toll.

Willow was desperate to take Cornelius into her arms and comfort him as their mother would've. To get rid of all those painful tears dripping from his eyes and stop those pathetic cries to the point where he could just forget.

Willow knew one way she could reach him and that is through song.

 _._

 _Just when you think_

 _Hope is lost_

 _And giving up_

 _Is all you got_

 _Blue turns black_

 _Your confidence is cracked_

 _There seems no turning back from here_

.

The moment Willow started singing she drew the attention of every ape in the holding pens. She needn't worry about the humans and Donkey's. At this time at night the majority of them were asleep in their bunks and the ones who were awake couldn't give a shit.

All of the apes stared at her with wonder in their eyes.

.

 _Sometimes there isn't an obvious explanation_

 _Why the holiest hearts can feel the strongest palpitations_

 _That's when you can build a bridge of light_

 _What's what turns the wrongs all right_

 _That's when you can't give up the fight_

 _That's when love turns nighttime into day_

 _That's when loneliness goes away_

 _That's why you got to be strong tonight_

 _Only love can build us a bridge of light_

 _When your feet are made of stone_

 _You're convinced that you're all alone_

 _Look at the stars instead of the dark_

 _You'll find your heart shines like the sun_

 _._

Caesar shut his eyes listening to her soft singing. In this he could picture the entire family together as one as if the Colonel's raid on their home had never happened.

If only that could've been true.

 _._

 _Let's not let our anger get us lost_

 _And the need to be right comes at way too high a cost_

 _._

They had already lost so much. None more so than the royal family. There is so much anger, grief, and hatred that it almost ruined them. All of them needed to remember the light to keep them anchored and not lose themselves to the darkness threatening to swallow them all whole.

 _._

 _That's when love can build a bridge of light_

 _That's what turns the wrongs all right_

 _That's when you know it's worth the fight_

 _That's when love turns nighttime into day_

 _That's when loneliness goes away_

 _That's why you got to be strong tonight_

' _Cause only love can build us a bridge of light_

 _._

 _._

 _Deep breath_

 _Take it on the chin_

 _But don't forget_

 _To let love back in_

 _._

Willow herself was crying now. The lyrics she sung were exactly what she should've realized earlier, but she'd just been too stubborn to admit it.

 _._

 _That's when love can build a bridge of light_

 _That's what turns the wrongs all right_

 _That's when you can't give up the fight_

 _That's when love turns nighttime into day_

 _That's when loneliness goes away_

 _That's why you got to be strong tonight_

' _Cause only love can build us a bridge of light_

 _._

Willow placed a hand on the side of the cage facing towards the children looking right at Cornelius.

 _._

 _Only love can build us a bridge of light_

 _Of light_

 _Of light_

 _._

Willow's heartfelt lament seemed to settle the younger children. The melody and atmosphere it brought seemed to soothe them.

It certainly worked for Cornelius. Though he still appeared somewhat distressed the intent of the song had done its work. The song definitely touched him in a way where she couldn't right now. The fact that Rocket and Tinker's daughter was present helped out too.

By the look of how the adults were they required a bit more for their commitment, will, and strength to rise.

Willow's eyes roved over all in the adult pen until they settled on her father where he was in that dreaded cross.

This time she truly sung from the heart, in the process admitting the wrongs she had taken all these years. Not just from the loss of her twin and mother, but Ash too.

Willow had been holding this in for far too long.

 _._

 _Once I lived in darkness_

 _Out there on my own_

 _Lived to brave the world alone_

 _No chance to break free_

 _Couldn't hear the song inside of me_

 _All the years of running_

 _No not anymore_

 _I know what I'm living for_

 _I'm no longer searching_

 _Turns out all along_

 _The answer was inside me with a song_

 _._

That did the trick. Slowly, but surely, Willow could see the shining light returned back into their eyes.

It was Caesar's she cherished. There she saw pride.

That's the biggest reward Willow could ever receive.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hope you all had a Happy Thanksgiving! ;)**

 **The songs you see here are Emma's Theme from One Upon a Time and Bridge of Light from Happy Feet 2. I have had these planned and been waiting to put these up for a very long time! Oh, I'm so happy!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Born To Lead 2 Chapter 37**

The coming of the morning brought a surprise.

The troop spent the night revitalized in a way. Willow told herself that she had enough of sleep so she stayed awake for part of it trying to think of ways to help them.

During this Caesar managed to show his daughter the key that he had nicked from one of the human soldiers. He had it hidden in a fist with the ring that had the key dangling on it wrapped around his finger. Caesar had achieved this in a way that made Red and the soldier Preacher believe he was fatigued and exhausted when he'd staggered knocking the boy to the ground. That had been a ploy to get the key. Now that they had possession of the object it may certainly be useful in the long run of things.

Instead of that heinous roll call that Alpha Omega had in the morning the apes were met with something else entirely.

A large cart covered with a tarp was rolled out to the pens with the Donkeys each carrying a bucket filled to the brim with water in each of their hands. A few of the human soldiers were lined up behind them with their guns aimed at the bars of the cage in order to keep the adults in line for whatever they were about to do.

Caesar and Willow shared a worried look not sure what their intentions were this time. These humans are extremely unpredictable compared to others.

Caesar slowly craned his head around to peer up at the Colonel's command tower. On the terrace the Colonel stood with a hot cup of coffee in his hands, watching the proceedings. The Colonel met his gaze with an indifferent and passive expression before nodding to his men, giving them the go ahead.

A whistle was blown and the tarp was torn off as the buckets of water were put in close proximity of the bars for the apes within to reach. Many of them grasped at the buckets gulping down huge amounts of water to quench their aching thirst before passing it down the bars of the fencing to another. But the water did not compare to what was in the cart.

Grain. It's heaps and heaps of grain that was piled up over the edges of the cart.

The Donkey's filled the buckets meant for the grain to the top and then tossed the food into the pen. The adult apes released excited hoots as they caught the grain and began to eat.

Willow and Caesar then realized what was happening here.

It seems that the Colonel had taken their words to heart. The Colonel may deplore listening to apes, but even he couldn't deny that without the proper sustenance the apes couldn't hope to finish the wall on time.

Similar to human's apes had their limits no matter how strong and resilient they are. So after days without food or water they now had an opportunity to replenish. The food wasn't very conventional, but it was still a good source of nourishment.

The children weren't about to be forgotten in this.

A small handful of Donkey's separated from the main group to bring a couple of buckets to the children's pen. The little ones were very eager for their share once they saw this was for real. As she observed from her lone cage Willow was very proud to see Cornelius organize the youngsters so that everyone had something to eat.

At only two years old Cornelius was already showing great promise as a leader exhibiting characteristics passed down from both his parents.

Willow's attention was soon drawn away from the children when she noticed Red making her way to Caesar lugging a full bucket of water.

Lake made her way to the front.

Immeasurable gratitude radiating from her eyes and smile towards Caesar, Lake signed _"You saved us."_

Another ape poured a handful of the mixture of grain, dry oats, and barley into her cupped palms.

Caesar smiled back at Lake, pleased that he at least got this for their people.

Caesar's attention was quickly diverted downward as Red made his way onto the platform holding a bucket of water in one of his massive hands. Red slowly lifted the pail towards Caesar's face in a gesture for him to drink. Caesar scowled glowering at Red in skepticism thinking this might be some kind of cruel trick by the Colonel.

Red nodded at Caesar to show that this was for real.

Caesar's parched throat and ravaged body got the better of him. He leaned forward with his lips parted towards the brim of the bucket…

Red dumped the entire contents of the bucket onto the Caesar, drenching his body in bone chilling water to the very bone. Caesar gasped from the shock writhing a little on the cross.

Willow shrieked in fury when she saw this. Hissing and baring her teeth in rage, she banged against the door of her cage, but couldn't break out.

Caesar sucked in deep breaths shivering from the combination of the water and freezing temperature affecting his body. His gaze hardened as he started balefully at Red with bloodshot eyes as the traitor walked away.

Willow didn't expect to be given any food or water like the others and she was correct. Red and the other Donkeys ignored her presence not giving her a morsel. She and Caesar would share the same punishment and sadism at the hands of the humans for their share of disobedience.

Willow wasn't afraid for herself. She's determined to see things through now. It was her fathers shat Willow had an issue with. Seething Willow aimed a loathing glare back and forth between Red and the Colonel, as the human returned to the inside of the command tower.

Red and the Colonel were going to pay for that, meeting their demise by her hands.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hope you guys like this one.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Born To Lead 2 Chapter 38**

Willow had been dragged out of the solitary cage she'd been residing in to work on the barricade along with the remainder of the adults after the food had been passed around. Caesar would stay strung up on the platform exposed to the elements without any sort of protection and now with the added hindrance of the freezing water clinging to his hair and skin.

The one consolation Willow had was a tiny bit of reprieve.

Along the way, clustered together with everyone else Tinker managed to slip Willow a small handful of the combined mixture of wheat, barley, and grain. Gratitude and appreciation shining in her eyes Willow nodded her thanks, hastily scarfing down the offered food.

It isn't much, but it would give her the necessary strength to continue.

By nightfall what work that had been achieved that day was left to finish on the following. The apes were led back to their respective pens.

Willow hadn't been permitted so much as to even look in her father's direction the entire time. Inwardly she was grateful to pass by the platform to see how he was fairing. None of what she witnessed was encouraging.

Far from it actually.

Caesar had been cut down from his restraints, but was shivering badly on the platform. The freezing cold water that had been dumped on him was causing the beginning stages of hypothermia. Plus the lack of food and water was weighing heavily. If this went on for much longer he wouldn't survive especially with the rain coming down from the sky now.

Red stood over him with a machete. The Colonel, Preacher, and a couple of other henchmen stood there watching.

This infuriated Willow. Finding the strength to break free from the Donkeys that held her, still carrying the chains attached to her, Willow went to her fathers side. The Colonel and his men observed as she threw herself over to Caesar in a vain attempt to help by providing her own body warmth. She laid her head over his to rumbling soothingly to let him know she was there.

Red took a step forward to intervene, but she hissed at him so fiercely that he and the other Donkeys quickly backed off. Her speech from before currently had the desired effect.

The Colonel was less inclined to be afraid. He took a few steps forward despite her warnings. The Alpha Omega's had their weapons trained on her so she couldn't do anything but simply growl as he came near to kneel in front of them eyeing Caesar.

"If he's still alive in the morning he goes to work like everyone else or you shoot him," declared the Colonel.

No!

 **Authors Note:**

 **Heads up guys! We've got trouble. I received this alert from another fellow author.**

Subject: #SAVEYOURINTERNET

Can you imagine a world without the following:  
\- Youtube  
\- Twitter  
\- Facebook  
\- Tumblr  
\- Reddit  
\- Memes  
What if I told you that all of this could potentially go away before the end of next year. #Article13 threatens to stop almost all user-generated content and their creative freedom, such as fanart and fanfiction.

To everyone in AND outside the EU. Just because you don't live in the EU, doesn't mean Article 13 won't affect you. The wording of Article 13 is so loose that it could be manipulated in a way where only big companies can upload content on the internet.

Article 13, as written by the European Parliament, will create large unintended consequences for everyone. Let's come together for a better solution. #SaveYourInternet

Sign and share this petition to as many people as possible [remove spaces to access links]:  
: / www . change p / european-parliament-stop-the-censorship-machinery-save-the-internet

Spread the news. Do what you can to help stop #Article13 from passing.  
: / www . youtube saveyourinternet/

Why Article 13 Will Destroy YouTube  
: / youtu . be / gBTJb08VYUU


	40. Chapter 40

**Born To Lead 2 Chapter 39**

Caesar was at the end of his figurative rope. His people had been here for weeks while he'd resided as a prisoner of the humans for only a couple of days. He didn't know how any of them could stand it. Caesar didn't know if he could withstand neither the human's spiteful aggression for much longer nor the nightmares of Koba plaguing his mind. He was in a desperate constant struggle to remain aware and conscious, but extreme levels hunger and fatigue were taking its toll. He tried to sate his hunger by drinking drops from the rain, but decided that would take too long.

If Caesar didn't receive any form of relief soon then he would die.

Watching from her own cage its practically killing Willow that there's nothing she could do far her father.

Just as father and daughter are about to lose all hope and allow himself to slip away an angel of mercy stepped in as his most unlikely savior.

The little girl.

Out of nowhere the little girl popped up quite close to Willow's cage. Nearly had her jump out of her skin. As shocked as she was Willow felt instant fear of her being in here.

How on earth did she get in? She has to get out now.

Willow tried to tell the child to leave, but the child ignored her instead moving towards Caesar.

Drifting in and out of consciousness Caesar felt something soft hit his head. Caesar slowly cracked open his bloodshot eyes to find the little girls doll by his head. He had no idea where it came from.

Bewildered Caesar looked what was in front of him in puzzlement. He blinked his eyes and the image cleared revealing the human child gazing at him with worry, compassion, and empathy. Caesar figured she slipped the doll to him out of concern, goal to comfort.

Caesar rapidly blinking his eyes to clear the bleariness from them, but what he's seeing is real.

Initially he presumed the child was a hallucination, but she reached through the bars tenderly stroking his face in comfort proving she was flesh and blood.

Caesar stared at her in astonishment, left speechless. He then coughed. His throat is so dry.

It was no mystery what was ailing Caesar. The child instinctively knew what he needed, including Willow.

Head cocked cutely, passing back and forth between them, she asked _"Thirsty?"_

Caesar didn't reply simply wrapping a hand around his parched throat. Willow nodded to show she understood the question.

The little girl went over to a source of water, a bucket about half a yard away filled to the brim with the liquid. The little girl went to retrieve it. The bucket was heavy, the water inside sloshing with each step she took, but she lugged the bucket to Caesar's cage first and held it tipped to the bars.

Scrambling towards the bars Caesar eagerly gulped the water was it poured from the bucket into his open mouth. Truly he drank like someone who hadn't had a single drop for months not days, excess water literally streaming down his chin and dripping onto the earth. The water was sour and tasted of metal, but to him nothing could've been sweeter.

When the bucket was halfway empty the little girl traveled over to Willow's cage. Willow accepted it the gratitude shining in her eyes as she gulped it down.

Light hoots from cross the yard drew her attention. The little girl turned towards the adult's holding pen. All of them were looking at her in curiosity astonished a human was helping their leader and heir. The apes inside cast furtive glances around all the while gesturing for her to come over. The child cast a final look at the duo and went over to them.

The child went to the pen and the apes at the front dumped the mixture of grain and oats from their hands into the bucket. Willow and Caesar watched in confusion, not knowing what was going on.

Slowly the child returned with a small bounty. Cupped in her hands is food that the adults had hoarded from that single session for a chance just like this. The child split it between the two of them.

The little girl went to Caesar last.

Caesar could think of no words that would properly convey his appreciation. Neither could Willow.

A hoot drew the three of them to look back at the adult pen.

One by one his subjects lifted their arms pressing their fists together, exhibiting the unity and outright support they displayed the other day as one entity, in a familiar symbol.

Apes Together Strong.

Staring at the tenacity of his people Caesar and Willow felt his spirits rise.

The little girl looked back and forth between Caesar and the apes in the pen intrigued. This was the only time she'd ever seen that sign. Despite not knowing what it meant she raised her hands copying the new symbol smiling at Willow. Caesar smiled back nodding in approval and acceptance. If the Colony regained its freedom she would explain the symbol to her. After all she's done so far to help them she deserved to consider herself an ape in their eyes.

She was one of them now, proven her worth ten times over.

Caesar and Willow ate every last seed, not wasting a single bite.

Suddenly voices were heard getting closer from deep inside the camp. The soldiers were coming out.

If they caught the child here it did not bode well for her. She'd lingered for too long.

With what the Colonel had told them earlier the child's fate is obvious should she be caught and her ailment discovered. She mustn't be.

"Hide," ordered Caesar. "Quick."

By all accounts the child should flee for her life, but if she bolted now the Colonel or one of his men would surely see her. She'd be captured and executed on the spot. But if she remained then she'd be recognized and apprehended for certain.

This is without a doubt a no win scenario.

Made worse when the child chose to hide behind the leg of a guard tower.

Then an unlikely solution arose.

Loud hoots and screeches were heard from close to the barricade. The culprit was soon identified.

Rocket.

The Alpha Omega soldiers went bonkers. They immediately surrounded Rocket, holding him at gunpoint as they led him further in to face the Colonel. Rocket had his arms and hands held up high over his head.

The Colonel turned to glare at the father and daughter pair, but they gave nothing away. He then ordered Red to take Rocket into custody.

Red went to do just that. Rocket wasn't going to make it easy for him. The moment Red got close enough Rocket viciously head butted him in the chin. A brawl ensued between them that had the apes and the humans going wild.

Seeing this as a distraction Caesar signaled for the child to take her chance and run. She did. With none of the Alpha Omega's paying any attention she got out safe.

Red got Rocket on the ground on his side bringing his fists down hard.

Tired of this the Colonel loaded his pistol and fired narrowly missing Rocket's head. Everyone froze, even Red. The Colonel walked up to kneel staring intently at Rocket.

"Are there others out there," said the Colonel.

Rocket kept silent, refusing to betray any of his comrades. He's a true friend and a warrior, loyal to a fault. The Colonel would never break him.

"Sweep the area," said the Colonel to his right hand man. He then nodded to Rocket. "Put him in the pen."

Rocket was savagely backhanded in a surprise assault from Red. He was dragged unceremoniously into the holding pen where the adults of the tribe were imprisoned. Once inside the Donkey's ganged up on Rocket. The tribe was forced to watch helpless to do anything to aide him as the renegade apes beat him into submission. They were too afraid of being on the receiving end of the traitor's fists.

Locked in their own cages Caesar and Willow felt a growls rise in their throats, as they surveyed the scene with horror as the majority of the Donkey's retracted and Red took their place. The gorilla pounded Rocket with his fists raising them high in the air and smacking them down hard. A way to make himself feel better following the humiliation just like the coward he is. Members of the tribe winced at each and every blow that landed on Rocket. For good measure Red kicked Rocket loathsomely in the stomach. Rocket grunted in pain as the kick collided with his ribs, but didn't retaliate wisely choosing to stay down.

One of the turncoats then Rocket to a separate chained lines of apes.

The bars of the doors were then closed and locked.

Rocket somehow managed to stagger to his feet, bloodied unbowed, unbent, and unbroken. Wrapping a hand around the bars of the pen Rocket leaned heavily on them wincing from the pain.

Raising his head, grinning toothily at Caesar, Rocket signed _"Feeling better?"_

Smiling, shaking his head in disbelief and bemusement, Caesar signed _"Yes."_

" _Good. Then we can talk about escape,"_ signed Rocket, bringing his fists together, a symbol that Luca copied. _"Apes together strong!"_

Caesar nodded at his friends, smiling slightly, admiring their resolve, but their situation was dire and continued to look bleak.

In spite of this they all still had each other. That is what's going to get them through this for better or worse.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Merry Christmas!**

 **Hope this is a suitable gift for the season! ;D**


	41. Chapter 41

**Born To Lead 2 Chapter 40**

During the night the apes discreetly planned their escape while the humans slept in their beds. By sunrise they had everything set up in their minds for what each and every one of them had to do.

The tribe then settled to get some rest from the remaining hours of the night that were left. While most of his people slept that night Caesar had a hard time sleeping. He'd constantly wake up for no reason, but inwardly he knew his mind was mentally trying to keep him from seeing Koba in his nightmares.

At sunrise the Alpha Omega began its usual morning routine. The soldiers gathered in orderly rank before the Colonel where he could see them from his living quarters and did their chant.

"We are the beginning!"

"And the end!"

The strangest thing then occurred.

The soldiers were lined in outside the pens as usual, but they didn't immediately herd the apes out of their pens and made to work on the barricade after they declared themselves the Beginning and the End.

Looking up at the base the tower hosting the Colonel's command center where the man usually appeared to motivate his troops Willow discovered why.

Instead of emerging bare chested or wearing casual clothing like he normally did the Colonel was doing something completely out of the ordinary. The Colonel is dressed in full uniform and this immediately set Caesar on edge knowing there must've been a purpose to make him change things up this way.

The Colonel raised a hand for silence and his subordinates quieted waiting to hear what he had to say with rapt devotion and loyalty.

Taking a deep breath annunciating his voice so all could hear, the Colonel said "For two years now, we have fought relentlessly against these beasts. But now we find ourselves on the eve of battle, against our own kind. They say we are indecent. They say we are inhumane. They call us a death squad. But they'll never understand the extent of our sacrifice, how agonizing it has been to do what must be done, even as it tears at our very souls. Because there are times when it is necessary to abandon our humanity, in the fight to save humanity. All of you have shown the courage to do that. But now we must take the fight to them, or this hellish trial will all have been in vain."

The Colonel then moved closer to the edge of the banister so his men could see him better.

"We cannot fail! We are the last defense," stated the Colonel, continuing his speech, walking among the neat lines of his soldiers. "Somewhere in this world there are more survivors. And whether they know it or not they are counting on us to show the will to protect them against this new plague. We've seen it here. We've watched it devastate our families. And already it is spreading up north. If we lose this battle, there'll be nothing left to stop it from spreading everywhere. In a matter of months, the human race will gasp its last words and go silent. Just another dumb animal left to roam this godforsaken world."

Willow hissed in hatred and aggression. From his cage Caesar signed for her to keep quiet, not to draw any attention to herself.

Another pause followed as the Colonel seemed to carefully consider what to say next ware of how it would affect the people under him.

"Most of you are still young men and women. And if we win, years from now, you may be sitting somewhere, with your children, your grandchildren, and they'll ask you 'What did you do in the greatest war?' And you can tell them 'I fought viciously…for a gentler world.'" said the Colonel, righteously. "We will be unstoppable and mold a new world order into our exact image. A forefront that nothing will be able to penetrate ever again!"

The soldiers erupted into roaring cheers with intense ferocity.

Afterwards the human soldiers and the Donkey's forced the prisoners out of the holding pen and into the yard to do some more backbreaking work overseen under the human's direction.

The Colonel approached Caesar's and Willow's cages flanked by Red, Preacher, and Boyle. The Colonel took his pistol from its hoister and loaded it as they got closer. To his great surprise and amusement he found Caesar alive and breathing in his cramped cage glaring loathingly at them. Willow hissed at him while in a crouched position.

The cold man thought for sure the chimp would've died during the night, but it looked like Caesar had much more endurance than he'd first assumed.

These two kept on surprising him all the time. If they weren't enemies his amusement would've turned into admiration.

"Still alive," whispered the Colonel, sneering contemptuously.

Seeing Willow as the bigger threat Preacher went over to her cage first.

Preacher went to the door and unlocked the cage with his key. He pulled it open and motioned for Willow to get out. She put up no fuss knowing that if she did there would be consequences on a random ape. Fortunately she'd concealed the music box during the night so they wouldn't find it.

Willow allowed herself to be collared and chained again.

The five of them stood there patiently to see what Caesar would do when his cage was opened.

The Colonel fully expected Caesar to resist which is why he had his weapon ready to force the proud ape out to work. Instead Caesar rose to his feet and stepped from the cage all the while not breaking eye contact with the Colonel. He stood there rigid as he reluctantly allowed Red to place restraints on his body and wrap a metal collar around his neck while standing side by side with his child.

Coldly, The Colonel ordered "Send them both to the quarry. Make sure they aren't within thirty feet of each other."

Roughly shoving father and daughter forward Red and Preacher started to lead them away, but they were stopped before getting too far.

"Hold on," called the Colonel, shifting around them to get inside Caesar's now empty cage.

"Colonel," said Preacher, questioningly as he, Red, and Boyle watched their leader.

The Colonel raised a hand not saying a word as his eyes locked onto something they could not see with such an intense stare.

Caesar and Willow exchanged an uneasy glance and stood perfectly still not quite sure what was going through the Colonel's mind at this moment.

That is until he felt the Colonel's picked up something from the straw in Caesar's cell.

It's the doll the child had slipped through the bars for him. Unlike with Willow and the music box Caesar had failed to keep it concealed. He'd completely forgotten about it.

Picking it up the Colonel traced his fingers over the fabric, stitches, and small bloodstains on it.

"What is this," demanded the Colonel, his cruel and stony gaze sweeping over the fidgeting nervous forms of Red and Preacher, the ones charged with guarding this particular ape. "How did this happen? Where did it come from?"

When he didn't get a plausible answer from either of them the Colonel cast a steaming look at Caesar from behind his sunglasses, but the ape refused to break under this damaged human's scrutiny.

"Get them to work," commanded the Colonel to Red and Preacher.

Grunting Red tugged on the chain connected to Caesar's collar and he dragged them both away.

The Colonel watched them go, a contemplative expression on his face as he stared at the doll in his hands.

Fortunately none of the enemy had found the key Caesar had on him. It was expertly hidden in a tight fist.

The apes were hauled out of their pens to continue laboring in the yard. Caesar and Willow were separated from their people sent to work in the quarry alone to extract rocks out of the cliffs for use on the wall.

This may have been a lame attempt from the Colonel to isolate them from the people and each other to prevent any stirring up of any more trouble, but this had the opposite effect.

In fact this worked in their favor suiting Caesar's needs perfectly.

Set high above the prison yard on a narrow ledge Caesar and Willow were granted a fine view of the entire facility letting see everything and everyone including those hidden outside of the base. Like a certain orangutan that Caesar could see well concealed behind some boulders. He discreetly pointed this out to Willow and they got right down to business.

When Caesar loaded another batch of rocks into a lift to be passed on to some apes to carry down below he scanned the area to check if the people he'd given assignments were in position.

Everyone was ready.

It had all been discussed last night with Rocket now on board.

The plan was for Rocket and Lake to relay the amount of steps it would take individually to get from the children and adult pens to the train signal switch posted by the old railway tracks running through the center of the yard. Rocket was going to take the adult pen while Lake marked down the children's. That's as far as the group outside the compound had gotten with the underground tunnels before the mishap occurred. Then once they had all the numbers straight Caesar and Willow would pass the coordinates to Maurice.

Caesar had Rocket and Willow would be passing along Lake's data.

Chained to two other chimpanzees at the ankle, stopping at the switch, inconspicuously, Rocket signed _"Thirty-seven."_

Caesar nodded to convey he got the message and Rocket moved off so the humans would be none the wiser.

Next came Lake. She and two other females were pushing a wheelbarrow full of supplies for the wall.

Under the pretense of putting the rear of the wheelbarrow down to rest, Lake signed _"Fifty-five."_

Like her father did with Rocket, Willow nodded to acknowledge the information and now it was time for him to do his part.

Staring right at Maurice where he was watching her with the binoculars, Willow signed _"Thirty-seven steps to the adult cage…fifty-five to the children."_

To keep up appearances the royal pair then chipped away at the frozen stone face of the canyon with the pick that had been shoved into his hands earlier.

Maurice received the transmission lowering the binoculars from his eyes. He an Bad Ape would get back to digging in the tunnels while the little girl kept watch with the binoculars.

Nightfall came and the apes were escorted back to the pen with loaded guns aimed at their heads. As usual Caesar and Willow were taken to their own separate cages away from the tribes.

Leaning closer to Caesar in order to unlock the shackles, Red snarled "You know Kerna shoot apes when wall is done."

Willow sucked in a startled breath. Carrying suspicions is natural, but hearing it is another.

Caesar looked cast a questioning glance at Preacher. The young man averted his eyes, avoiding Caesar's accusing glare in discomfort and shame. The obvious regret on Preacher's face alone was more than enough to confirmation to Caesar that Red was speaking true, but he wouldn't allow the kid to stand there with a clean conscience. The way Preacher shifted nervously from foot to foot was answer enough of that.

Unlike Willow, Caesar wasn't surprised with Red's news. He'd known all along the Colonel wasn't going to let the apes keep their lives no matter what they did to appease them. And while Preacher disagreed with the Colonel where it came to the ape's fate he wouldn't act on it. The loyalty he carried for his commanding officer ran too deep.

"His wall is madness," said Caesar, tiredly, shaking his head. "It won't save him…any more than it will save you."

"I save myself," said Red, raising his head proudly.

Disagreeing, Willow demanded "Is there anything left of you to save."

She was referring to how low Red had fallen. From once being a proud member of the tribe to now a lackey of the humans they'd been at war against. There is something extra layered in her words. At the Trench, Willow had offered him a chance at redemption that he threw away in hatred and malice. Now she failed to offer another. She had given up on him and all the Donkeys.

Willow's words had the desired impact she was after. Red was far too proud to admit it, but Willow's inquiry had left its mark.

Red didn't speak. Instead he yanked the collar in harsh spitefulness off her neck. Caesar's soon followed. The doors were firmly locked and the two Alpha Omega's left.

Caesar watched them go with a blank inscrutable look on his face, but inwardly he was on edge.

This was taking too long. They needed to leave now.

If none of them made it out tonight then they'd all be executed at dawn.

This isn't how the story is supposed to end.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Happy New Year!**

 **Hope this is a good way for us to start a brand new year! ;D**


	42. Chapter 42

**Born To Lead 2 Chapter 41**

Maurice and Bad Ape with the help of the child dug into the tunnels in earnest. They already had the section of the tunnels underneath the adults pen ready to go. They were almost to the children's with just a tiny bit more to go.

Just as things all seemed to be going according to plan an unforeseen dilemma arose with the underground tunnel network.

Maurice and Bad Ape had managed to dig and break through to the adult's pen by creating a path and dig a shaft upwards, but they could go no further.

Caesar and Willow waited patiently in his cage for news and what he got wasn't good.

A blockage in one part of the tunnels served as a dam so when Spear and Maurice hit the underground pool or stream the tunnel began to flood and rise at an alarming speed. Right now it was bearable, but if the trio kept on going it would be disastrous for them all. Maurice stopped the advancement by closing the entrance that led to this section of the tunnels. It solved one problem, but created a whole bunch of others in its place.

Kneeling low at the bars in front of the crowd where Caesar Willow could see him, Rocket signed _"We can't keep digging! It will flood the whole tunnel!"_

" _If we don't, we can't reach the children,"_ argued Lake, empathetically.

Anxious parents grunted in agreement with Lake, sharing her concerns. All of them refused to go without taking their children with them.

The noise they were making became so pronounced that it attracted the attention of someone stationed in a guard tower directly above the pen. Catching the movement Caesar held up a hand and the other apes quieted instantly. Willow anxiously held her breath. Seconds later Boyle stepped out from the tower checking to see what all the commotion was about. Caesar waited with baited breath until Boyle decided that the apes weren't worth his time and stepped back into the warm confines of the tower glancing at him before he did.

Willow exhaled in relief.

" _We must keep looking down there,"_ signed Lake, careful to keep a low profile after that close call. _"Find another way to reach the children."_

Shaking his head, Caesar signed _"We must leave now! More soldiers are coming! Humans will destroy each other! And us with them!"_

" _He's right. Either we leave now or we all die,"_ signed Willow.

Caesar turned to look at where his lying asleep cold and alone in the children's pen behind him. A desperate resolve burned inside his heart.

" _We'll have to get the children out above ground,"_ stated Caesar. 

" _How,"_ asked Rocket, confused.

Caesar took a second to think and then as only Caesar could do he had a plan just like that in the blink of an eye.

Willow and Caesar shared a look, smirking, having thought of the exact same idea.

When Boyle came out on his next routine patrol of the yard on the catwalk of the guard tower he was in for a bit of a shock. Boyle was admiring the constructed wall, back facing the apes, sipping coffee from a thermos when something cold and wet smacked into the back of his head dripping down the neck and into his shirt. Startled Boyle spilled the remainder of his beverage all over the place. He pressed a hand to his head and when he held it in front of his eyes Boyle found his fingers covered in mud.

Enraged, storming over to the railing that stood over the apes, Boyle shouted "Hey! You animals!"

Boyle climbed down the ladder from the guard tower. Using his own key he unlocked the door to the adults cage and threw it wide open furious. He was so angry that he didn't even think to lock the door with the key tugging on it until he heard a click.

Brandishing his rifle, seething, Boyle demanded "Who did that? Who did that?! Huh?"

The majority of apes shrunk back from Boyle, but one stepped forward out into the open. Stone would act as a decoy drawing Boyle's attention away from the one who actually was responsible.

"Was it you," sneered Boyle.

In answer another wad of soggy mud smacked into the side of his side from someone other than Stone. This time the mud traveled into his ear. It wasn't a pleasant feeling.

The real culprit was exposed when apes scattered out of the way as Rocket rose on two feet from where he stood as other apes got out of the line of fire. He glowered defiantly at Boyle casually tossing a handful of mud up and down in his hand taunting the angered Alpha Omega soldier.

Unbeknownst to Boyle this was all a setup to trap him inside the pen in order to lure him to one particular spot. It was the last mistake this arrogant soldier would ever make in his life. As Boyle was preparing to fire upon Luca a pair of large shaggy hands reached up from beneath the earth where the shaft had been dug. Quick as a snake Maurice grabbed Boyle's ankles and dragged him below ground below ground before he could even utter a cry for help.

Boyle was dead before he even could catch a glimpse of his attacker. The heavy thump that was heard is an obvious sign that someone had acted with swift precision in disabling this troublesome human.

The ring of keys Boyle always wore on his belt were tossed up from the hole. The apes gathered around the hole to know for sure. Poking their heads over the opening Rocket saw Maurice's face staring up at him from the darkened tunnels.

Maurice handed his friends Boyle's loaded rifle. Rocket took the rifle as a weapon. They may need it for the escape should things turn sour.

Rocket went to the bars of the cage with their bounty. Rocket held the keys where Caesar and Willow could see them.

Willow's eyes instantly lit up. Maybe this would work.

Finally they'd caught a break.

Rocket and the other adults were quietly undoing their chains and Caesar his when they got an unwelcome visitor.

The Colonel had come down to walk the yard. All of the apes froze in the middle of what they were doing. If the Colonel raised the alarm it was all over.

Carefully those who had off their chains carefully slipped them back on without locking. The Colonel was acting strange, rambling underneath his breath as he staggered over to Caesar's cage.

The Colonel sat there leaning against the bars speaking to Caesar in a tone of voice only he could hear.

The Colonel and Colonel spoke for a few minutes with no one else knowing what the conversation is about.

With the Colonel distracted, to Willow, Rocket signed _"What's going on?"_

Willow shrugged showing she didn't know.

Finally the Colonel got up and headed back inside, leaving Caesar fuming with a blazing rage in his eyes.

" _Father,"_ asked Willow.

"Malcolm is dead," growled Caesar.

Shocked, Willow signed _"What?!"_

" _The Colonel said he shot Malcolm for speaking up for us,"_ said Caesar.

Oh no.

Malcolm had tried to do so much for their kind before Caesar told him to leave. He was a true friend. All this time they assumed he was off somewhere else with his family.

Now the truth slapped them in the face. It was a huge blow.

When Willow glanced at the adult pen she noticed some of the others were just as shocked, reading the signs from them.

Now it's not just for them they'd be doing this for.

Willow could see fear gathering onto more of their faces.

She's going to have to change that.

So Willow dug deep inside her heart and soul to find the right stuff to motivate.

 _._

 _Believe me I know_

 _We've sunk pretty low_

 _But all that we've done for your sake you've deserved_

 _We're the bad guys that's fine_

 _It's no fault of ours_

 _And some justice at last will be served_

 _Now it's time to step up_

 _Or it's time to back down_

 _And there's only one answer for me_

 _And I'll stand up and fight_

 _Cause I know that I'm right_

 _And I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready_

 _Ready as I'll ever be_

 _._

One by one Willow could see the resolve and determination returning in their eyes and body language. Any doubts they had about this were quickly disappearing.

 _._

 _Now it's time to rise up_

 _Or it's time to stand down_

 _And the answer is easy to see_

 _And I swear by my heart_

 _If you're in, get on board_

 _Are you ready?_

 _._

Now some of the others joined in raising their fists, united, as one.

 _._

 _I'm ready_

 _We're ready_

 _We're ready_

 _._

Willow raised hers up with them.

 _._

 _Ready as I'll ever be_

 _._

Willow then made eye contact with her father. He then looked to where he knew Cornelius was sleeping on the cold and ground.

 _Are you quite sure we can do this?_

 _._

Willow smiled at him reassuringly, strong and confident.

.

 _Together we will guarantee_

 _We'll make them hear us_

 _._

The Tribe was lucky the humans and Donkeys are sleeping as their voices raised a little higher as they sang together.

 _._

 _Now it's time to redeem_

 _Or it's time to resolve_

 _And the outcome will hardly come free_

 _._

Willow pressed a hand over her heart, all the memories of those lost and still alive mixing together.

 _._

 _Prove they can trust me_

 _I'll save my friends and family_

 _._

All now stood firm and prepared

 _._

 _Now the line's in the sand_

 _And our moment's at hand_

 _And we're ready, we're ready, we're ready_

 _._

Willow stood tall and proud, the ultimate impression of her family and heritage.

.

 _Ready as I'll ever be_

 _._

Time to get to work. Dawn approaches.

Caesar, Willow, and Rocket stealthily made their way to the children's pen after they got the chains and gates opened.

Once they accessed the children's cage the little ones were overjoyed they were being rescued. Cornelius had leapt at his father hugging him tightly. Willow then took her brother and slung him over her back where he hung on.

Time was of the essence. The children crawled across a thick electrical line strung high above directly over the heads of human soldiers that didn't have a clue of what was going on right under their noses.

The children dropped into the arms of the gorillas and then passed along to their anxious and delighted parents. One by one, beginning with the youngest child, the apes slowly disappeared from the yard and into the tunnels.

Unseen by most Willow had passed her music box to Lake for safekeeping. Willow couldn't carry it for what she was planning to do.

Soon only Rocket, Caesar, and Willow remained.

Rocket and Willow were ready to go, but saw Caesar was hanging back staring at the Colonel's command center. 

" _Caesar, what's wrong,"_ pressed Rocket.

"By the time the sun rises, you'll all be on your way. To a new home," said Caesar, turning to his friend, a resigned grim expression. "Hurry, you must go."

" _Without you? No…,"_ signed Rocket.

"I still have a score to settle," said Caesar. "Maurice was right. He could not escape his hate." He then looked with vengeful eyes at the Colonel's abode. "And I still cannot escape mine. He took too much from me."

Willow's heart ached to hear him like this.

Caesar then grasped Rocket's head and pushed their foreheads together in friendship. Caesar did all this sensing this might be their final farewell, but was fiercely determined it wouldn't be. They were going to see each other again.

"Go," ordered Caesar, softly.

Rocket to the tunnel entrance and descended inside joining the others.

Willow stayed with him. Caesar thought about arguing with her, but then realized it would be useless.

Cupping the back of his daughters head, nodding, Caesar said "Together."

It's just the two of them now.

Willow refused to let him do this alone.

 **Authors Note:**

 **I've been wanting to do this one since the beginning for a very long time.**

 **Nearly at the end now! Ah!**

 **The song you see here is Ready As I'll Ever Be from the show Tangled.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Born To Lead 2 Chapter 42**

Pandemonium ensued.

No sooner when the sun was barely beginning to rise did sirens begin to blare throughout the facility. But this alarm isn't to alert everyone to the escape of the apes.

The Northern forces that Alpha Omega had been prepping weeks for have finally arrived.

There was yelling and shouting from multiple soldiers as they quickly ran out of the barracks to reach their posts to fight an enemy she couldn't see. The only thing she could see were missiles blasted off from the top of the wall as they were launched at the approaching army the Alpha Omega's had been prepping for weeks to engage. A tremendous roar that announced that the invaders had returned fire in retaliation shook the structure of the building.

Despite the new levels of danger this brought this is, also, a blessing in disguise. With the majority of Alpha Omega focused so intently on the oncoming enemy they paid no attention to what was going on in their walls.

The perfect cover for Caesar and Willow to sneak into the Colonel's personal chambers at the watchtower.

In front of the door at the bottom level that led inside a small group of human officers led by a lieutenant were banging on the wood shouting frantically for their leader. For some reason none of them could get inside, something was blocking the entrance from the other side.

Very curious, but neither apes could pay it any mind. This is a delicate operation that they needed to get over and done with fast.

As they slipped inside Willow noticed an unnerving sight, confirming her suspicions of why the soldiers below couldn't get inside. The front door was barricaded by a heap of furniture to prevent anyone from entering inside. It's only safe to assume that the same thing could be said for the one at the base of the watchtower. The entire room was in a disarray, as though the Colonel had lashed out in anger or lost control.

Willow found that hard to believe since the Colonel constantly seemed so composed.

Something else was at work here.

A muffled crash came from the adjoining room that Willow presumed is the Colonel's sleeping quarters.

Caesar took point as they slowly stalked inside, prepared to act if the Colonel turned a gun onto them. As they edged closer labored breathing could be heard.

The Colonel soon came into view, but he was acting strangely.

The Colonel is sprawled on his stomach on the cot serving as his bed. A flailing hand groped blindly for a loaded automatic pistol resting on a table nearby, just out of reach.

On silent feet Willow claimed the gun before the Colonel could, handing it to her father.

This was made quite easy given the Colonel seemed to be quite unaware of the two apes in his presence.

Willow felt a budding rage inside of her. All her anger, disdain, contempt, and hatred for this individual rose to the surface as she patiently waited for her father to make the finishing blow to this human who has destroyed so much of their lives.

That all changed when the Colonel raised his head to face them.

For on the man's face is fresh blood smeared beneath his nose. Just like the mute soldiers that had been executed in the woods and all the others who had died at the hands of the mutated plague.

The Colonel's bloodshot eyes resembled that of a wounded animal's. He tried to speak, but nothing came out except meaningless gasps and grunts.

Willow gasped in shock. Caesar recoiled with wide eyes, his foot colliding with an object on the floor next to the cot.

Here the answer was found.

The little girls ragdoll was there.

That's when the realization truly hit Willow. The infected girl had been holding this doll for a very long time meaning it carried the disease. The Colonel said that he had burned all of the belongings of infected humans so no one else would get sick. But he hadn't known about the child, exposing himself in the process.

Now the Colonel is on the receiving end of the very disease he'd been trying to eradicate. Soon he'd be reduced to an animal like state that he wanted to protect his own men from.

What a way to go?

Willow slowly felt all remaining malice she had towards the Colonel begin to fade away. Knowing the Colonel's pride he'd rather die before the disease took him fully. This was proven when the Colonel shifted so his brow was pressed against the muzzle of the gun. The Colonel is practically begging Caesar to shoot him, in pure agony.

Now filled with sympathy, if Willow held the gun she would've ended the Colonel's misery. But she doesn't so the choice has to be her fathers.

In front of her very eyes Willow could see her father turn back into the ape all knew before the Colonel's assassination.

Not that he wasn't any less in her eyes.

Caesar reached the same conclusion she did. That this being is no longer the monster they sought to destroy anymore, only a sick and twisted animal.

Caesar wouldn't take the Colonel's life, but that didn't mean the human couldn't extinguish it himself. In a moment of noble mercy Caesar placed the gun within reach of the Colonel. As the Colonel fumbled for the weapon father and daughter turned their backs to allow him one single ounce left of pride.

The shot that rang out is the one sign that told them the vendetta against the Colonel is well and truly over for good.

Caesar didn't give into vengeance and neither did she. Vengeance and bloodshed would not rule Willow from this day forth. She would not let it. Willow is beyond proud of her father.

It's supposed to be the other way around.

 **Authors Note:**

 **You guys as proud of them as I am?**


	44. Chapter 44

**Born To Lead 2 Chapter 43**

Caesar and Willow weren't given efficient time to linger over the irony of the Colonel's death.

The war going on outside quickly put an end to that.

Racing to the window, gesturing for Willow to keep back, Caesar gazed in horror as he saw his ape taking heavy fire from the soldiers on the wall. From his vantage point Caesar could see that the children and most of the adults had made their way across the open tundra, but the ones in the rear had been caught and were forced to take cover hiding behind boulders for shields.

Caesar needed to think of a way to save them, but how?

As Caesar's eyes skimmed over what was left of the base for anything useful his eyes honed in on a tanker car filled with hundreds of gallons of flammable fuel. There was a whole line of them leading into the mountain on the old railway tracks and the one in front was leaking gasoline.

And then it hit him. Caesar knew what he had to do.

Caesar ducked as a missile from the opposing side impacted close to where he was standing. Lowering the arm Willow had raised to shield her face she saw the explosion from the missile had ignited the desecrated American flag with the Alpha Omega symbol painted on it setting it aflame.

Fists pounded urgently on the Colonel's locked door.

"Colonel, are you in there? Colonel!"

The Colonel's soldiers had made it passed the door at the base of the stairs.

It's now or never.

Rushing back into the command center Caesar snatched a bandolier of grenades off a table loping it over his head to where it hung across his chest. Taking Willow's hand they both made a break for the outside.

"Just break it down!"

They had just gotten to the window when a soldier smashed through the Colonel's door. The Alpha Omega's impatient for their leader to respond to their calls. The first soldier to force open the door saw Caesar and Willow standing there and that was it. Shouting an alarm to alert the others with him the soldier opened fire in a full blown rage. His comrades quickly joined in. Bullets slammed into the walls and glass windows as the pair ran onto the ledge.

Caesar and Willow leapt from the terrace onto the flaming banner. With his free hand he managed to grab onto the flagpole to steady himself as Willow hung onto his arm only for it to break instantly under the combined weight of the two of them. The landing was rough, but they came out of it without serious injury.

Caesar raced on all fours as they made a beeline for the tankers with Willow rushing to keep an even pace with him. The furious officers fired on them from the terrace ledge, but none of their bullets came close to their mark.

There's no need for Caesar to relay the idea he had in mind to her. He and Willow or of one mind. She already knows without even asking what he intends.

Missile after missile flew over the crudely constructed barricade into the facility. Some came close to hitting them, but Caesar never once faltered under the heavy barrage of artillery charging fearlessly through the billowing smoke.

Ever the reflection of her father Willow took to heart his courage following his example.

Darting around the adult apes empty pen skidding on his heels and tearing up ice and snow Caesar rose onto two feet. He waved at Willow to keep her distance behind him. He didn't desire her to be in range of the tanker once he set off a grenade. The moment Caesar got within less than thirty feet from the tanker leaking the steady streamline of fuel he plucked a grenade from the bandolier. Caesar reared his arm backwards to throw the bomb ready to tug the pin off of the grenade.

Caesar's fingers barely touched the pin when an arrow from a crossbow slammed into his abdomen. He collapsed onto the ground in agony his grip on the grenade lost and the belt flung off his body from the fall.

Willow shrieked in alarm, skidding on her knees to his side.

Eyes wide, in a panic, Willow looked everywhere to see which direction the bolt came from, but it wasn't from anyone up on the wall.

No it was from someone still inside the camp.

Preacher stalked out of the empty ape pen aiming his crossbow directly at Caesar. When the alarm for the attack sounded he headed for battle same as the rest of them. But he'd been stunned to find the apes no longer in their holdings and had gone to investigate. Caesar hadn't seen him there since he'd been so focused on his goal.

Neither had Willow. She had simply assumed that the humans had been so focused on their enemy outside that none really paid any attention to where the ape prisoners were kept.

This is a mistake that could cost him dearly.

As Preacher advanced on the fallen ape leader Willow nearly lost it. She stood protectively over her father hissing and snarling at Preacher while acting as a barrier. Caesar screamed in agony trying to reach the grenades, but found it to be too painful. Willow could've done it, but with Preacher aiming his weapon at the two of them he'd shoot her down too. Caesar released a cry as he pulled the bolt of the arrow. The only thing he accomplished was snapping off the steel shaft leaving the head lodged in his body.

Willow didn't see this, all her attention focused on the threat in front of them.

Preacher halted a little ways off from them staring at Caesar and Willow with great confliction, eyes traveling back and forth between them.

Willow could guess the conflict going on within this young man. At her duress his life had been spared at the Trench in a tremendous act of mercy and effort to bring peace.

Willow should've ended his life then. Perhaps this instance could've been prevented.

Making his choice the young man finally raised he weapon to shoot Caesar straight through the heart. Unlike the missiles that flew into the facility this shot would not miss. Willow had no doubt the arrow would stab her through the heart first and then easily take out Caesar.

Willow took her father's hand and held it tightly. If this is the end then she wouldn't let him go alone.

This was the end of the road for them.

Or so she thought.

Out of nowhere a shot came blasting Preacher into smithereens throwing earth, snow, and smoke everywhere. One minute he was there fully prepared to vanquish them and the next he was gone.

Just like that as quick as a flip of a switch.

It was all so sudden, but Willow had enough sense at the time to shield Caesar with an arm.

Right now she is the stronger of the two so she could defend him better.

As the smoke cleared, ears ringing painfully from the repercussions of being so close to the blast sight, Willow turned to look in the direction the bomb had come from and his eyes widened in disbelief when he realized the identity of the perpetrator. Initially Willow assumed it had been a stray shot from the opposing human side, but the accuracy laid on in the aftermath of the explosion was not to be disregarded.

Someone else had to have saved them, but the question was who?

There standing tall and proud on the barricade was Red holding a smoking grenade launcher in his massive hands. He'd been the one to fire it saving his former Alpha's life and sparing Willow. Red stood there calmly with no remorse for his actions knowing full well this meant an immediate death sentence looking more at peace than Caesar had ever seen. This alone revealed to Willow that Red had come to regret turning against his own kind and was trying to make up for choosing the wrong side now by protecting those he'd vowed to destroy. Red had done that in spades now by intervening when he did.

Unfortunately for Red this immediately meant his demise.

The soldier standing behind Red was far less understanding than Caesar or Willow. Outraged by what Red had done he drew a pistol and fired point blank at Red's head. The silverback was dead before he even hit the ground.

With Red now deceased the soldier saw Caesar and Willow, turning his weapon onto them. The soldier shot repeatedly at Caesar, but by some miracle the bullets missed as he scrambled for the fallen grenades. He managed to grab one, pulling the pin he tossed it at the tank car. He then hit the deck with Willow.

The soldier saw what was coming, but was too late to warn his comrades in time to avoid any of the backlash.

The tank exploded creating such a powerful blast that it destroyed the barricade in an inferno that no one there could escape. But that wasn't the worst part. The tanks next to the first one on the tracks exploded one after the other all because they too contained thousands of gallons of gasoline and oil. All flammable to the touch and extremely destructible.

Caesar didn't have much time to react. He needed to move now or he and Willow are goners. Grabbing her hand he made a run for the vacant pens. The tunnels were their only way out now. As they ran the flames advanced getting closer and closer. Caesar could feel them practically touching his hair. They were almost there just a little more…

Caesar and Willow barely made it to the entrance of the tunnels by the skin of their teeth. The flames from the multiple tank explosions nearly grazed their backs as they dropped into the hole. Underground they ran for the rope ladder that would lead them back to the surface on the other side of the barrier. The force of the multiple explosions shook the tunnels. Caesar shoved Willow flat onto the ground and shielded their head to protect her as she did him above.

Caesar waited until all tremors subsided before he even budged on allowing Willow to move.

Caesar signed for Willow climb the ladder first while he followed close behind.

When Willow touched cold earth on the surface she moved into a position assist Caesar once he reached the top. At this point both were breathing heavily and needed to steady his air intake.

They weren't granted much time to rest from this ordeal.

The army of the Colonel's foes was still pushing forward. Hidden behind the rocky outcropping around the entrance to the tunnels Caesar and Willow observed as hundreds of soldiers in a column of tanks, troop carriers, trucks, jeeps, and Humvees charged at the Colonel's fortress. Many of them came to a stop at the barricade. A tank rolled in through the gap as everyone waited to see what the scouting team would find.

Hands on their heads on surrender were a small number of surviving Alpha Omega's being herded out by some of the invasion force. A victory cry broke out as the human opposition that had come to put an end to the Colonel's tyranny achieved victory. Well at least in their minds. The real cause for their victory was all thanks to the apes, but they would never know that.

Initially Caesar would've preferred to hunker down for the humans to disperse before he took the chance of moving, but luck wasn't on their side.

Willow caught it first.

Tapping Caesar on the shoulder, Willow signed _"Father, listen."_

From inside the mountain Caesar could distinctly the sound of explosions and he realized the chain reaction he'd set off by blowing up one of the fuel filled tankers was still occurring. He recalled the weapons cash where he'd first been taken and realized the flames had finally reached it.

The rumbling his ears were catching is unmistakable.

Eyes wide, Willow signed _"_ Father _…"_

Caesar climbed up one of the boulders to get a better view, but that was a serious mistake. He was left exposed and vulnerable.

It didn't take long for Caesar to get spotted. First it was one human soldier and another then another and another until the entire expanse of the army was looking at him. There was an eerie silence as all they did was stare at each other. A couple of others pointed at Willow where she stood behind him.

Then a soldier at the front of the mass raised his weapon to fire at Caesar.

Caesar shut his eyes now fully expecting death to come. There was no way he'd be able to avoid hundreds of guns aimed to kill him. Even if this one missed the numerous others would take its place.

Fortunately for Willow and Caesar mother nature chose then to intervene.

A boom of thunder was the sign of a major explosion that surpassed all the others erupted the face of the mountain sending enormously chunks of wood, rock, snow, and ice down it. It gained tremendous speed as it came rolling fast paced down the slope of the canyon with a billowing cloud of powder at its head.

There was no mistaking what this was and if no action was taken then they'd all be dead down to the last human and ape.

"Avalanche!"

The looming threat from a deadly avalanche had everyone's flight response kick into full gear.

Humans and apes alike all bolted in two different directions taking their own paths for escape.

For instance the humans scrambled madly out of their vehicles fleeing as fast as their legs could carry them across the barren floor of the canyon making a break for the open tundra beyond. The humans stood no chance they couldn't outrun the avalanche. It would be their undoing coming upon them before they got too far.

The apes saw a different way to be their salvation. Instead of running from the avalanche the surviving orangutans, chimpanzees, bonobos, and gorillas sought refuge in the trees. For those already high enough on the cliffs they began to immediately scale the nearest pine trees within reach. The adults did so easily, but the children needed some help. Fortunately those not yet strong enough to move as quickly as their counterparts there were those who did not hesitate to lend a hand. The elder ones threw the smaller apes onto their backs carrying them the whole way.

Here is a major characterization differentiating humans and apes from each other.

You see where it was practically every man for themselves where it came to the humans for the aps they either all got there together or they didn't get there at all.

Caesar and Willow were way behind the others, but they pushed on charging up the mountain to the trees.

They would not die like this.

They raced further away from the outcropping across the plains to reach the foothills next to the canyon. They dashed faster than any human possibly could with their superior simian speed up the lower slopes of the mountain.

But would it be enough to beat the onslaught of snow and ice rampaging like a tidal wave down to meet them?

All of the others were safely in the trees. They were the only ones left now.

Just as the avalanche was about to hit Caesar and Willow finally made it into two separate pine trees. They scrambled up to join the others where it was assumed it would be safe above the avalanche. Everyone braced themselves on the trunks so not to be knocked off by the sheer force of it all.

The blazing avalanche crashed against the troop.

Willow squeezed her eyelids shut, feeling Caesar's arms tightly wrapped around her on the tree they took for refuge.

Thousands of pounds of freezing powder buffeted Willow's face. The rumbling now turned into the roar of thunder. This could've made someone go deaf as she struggled to keep a firm hold on her anchor as she desperately fought against the surging ice and cold trying drag Willow down to her death. She refused to let it win.

An avalanche is nothing compared to the horrors she's been put through.

Then suddenly as quick as the avalanche appeared it was gone just as fast. Where there was a dangerous roar it became replaced with a stunning silence.

At the same time Willow cautiously opened her eyes to take stock of the damage the avalanche had wrought.

The scene found as a repercussion of the avalanche left Willow speechless. It whole thing is totally breathtaking. The entire area of had been overrun buried beneath a mountain full of sparkling white snow extending onto the plains beyond.

An lighthearted jubilation warming her soul Willow eagerly scanned the terrain for any sign of survivors from the Northern forces that had traveled so far across the country to eradicate their supposed enemy.

There was absolutely nothing left. Literally. Including all traces of the former organization of Alpha Omega's. The burning remains of the Alpha Omega's stronghold, vehicles, hardware, and the soldiers had dematerialized under the weight of it all.

A few seconds went by like this when the actual truth set in.

They were finally free and the best part is they all made it. The mist created by the aftermath of the avalanche dispersed revealing those who'd survived in droves on the treetops. Adults and children alike. The moment they all spotted Caesar and Willow together on their shared perch hoots and screeches filled the air rising in a unified simian coalition emerging triumphant after long last.

But the job was not yet done.

Once the apes had gathered themselves they set off over the land to travel to the new home promised to them. With Blue Eyes dead Rocket was the only one who knew the way now.

The journey was hard and long. The path took them over snowy cold wastelands and scorching sands of trackless deserts devoid of life. There was barely any food or water, but the apes pushed on. Every day that passed, every step they took brought them ever closer to the paradise waiting on the other side for them.

Willow traveled the entire way with Cornelius attached like glue to her back. She didn't have the heart to refuse him this small comfort. Willow sincerely doubted she ever would after this.

Then after weeks and weeks of traveling on foot the group got to their destination. On their last legs they climbed up a tall desert volcano and on the opposite side stood the paradise they'd so craved.

A fertile landscape that only the soils of a volcano could create on its own.

A verdant green utopia hidden within a deep crater some thousands of feet across both in width and length. The valley is lush with green vegetation as far as the eye could see covering the gently sloping walls of the crater and a sparkling blue lake at its center. These crystalline waters clean and unpolluted by human hands. It's everything that Rocket and the deceased Blue Eyes had promised and more.

The apes didn't bother to restrain themselves. The whole horde of them stampeded down the slope eager to explore their new home. The children most of all playing enthusiastically unaffected by the steep climb or the haggard of the trip here. Cornelius took some convincing. Ever since the three of them had officially been reunited he'd been constantly clinging to his father and sister, but the lure of joyous atmosphere was too must and even he couldn't resist even for him.

His still a kid, after all.

With some gentle coaxing from the newly dubbed Nova and Bad Ape, Cornelius got drawn into the play as did Willow when he refused to release his grip on her hand.

For a little while there Willow actually felt carefree like a kid again. That is until she noticed two that were absent from the celebrations.

Maurice and Caesar had hung back on a ledge above the rest sequestering them to converse privately. It was obvious Maurice was in great distress. He was leaning over Caesar mournfully pressing a hand to his friends shoulder with his head bowed. Caesar was smiling with a hand to his friends shoulder, but he too looked very sad.

Slowly Willow separated from the others to go over to them.

Maurice and Caesar saw her coming. With the greatest reluctance Maurice went to meet her.

Maurice couldn't even look her in the eye as they passed each other. Here Willow knew it had to be bad.

A couple of feet from Caesar she discovered what has put the orangutan in such a state.

Willow saw that one of Caesar's hands was pressed to his side and that's when she remembered. The wound Preacher had left when he'd shot one of his arrows at this dominant male. She'd completely forgotten about it. Initially the injury would've healed on its own, but Caesar had never gotten the chance to have it looked at properly, nor had he asked her or any of the surviving healers for assistance.

Now he was paying the heavy price.

Willow could see the truth in his eyes.

"No," murmured Willow, shaking her head in denial. "No."

"Come here," rasped Caesar, grim.

Willow obeyed, taking a seat beside him. Father and daughter briefly touched foreheads.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could've done something to heal you," whispered Willow, teary eyed.

"I didn't want to needlessly burden you. Despite what you may think, nothing can stop this now," said Caesar, resigned to his fate.

"Father," gasped Willow.

Tiredly raising his head to look proudly as his daughter, Caesar said "Oh, my power young Queen. You will live for seasons to come, and though you will live with a magnificent strength of will it will never be used to oppress or control. Only love and respect will draw the world to your feet, and you will be crowned before all of our kind as the Queen of Wisdom, as the Queen of Love and Compassion. And I know you will uphold these ideals well and true."

"I will, Father," vowed Willow.

Gently kissing her brow, stroking her cheek with a trembling hand, Caesar whispered "I will always be with you, My Dauther…My Precious Willow…"

These are the last words Caesar would ever speak.

With one last breath Caesar had left them, this time forever.

Willow released a cry filled with incredible loss that echoed through the air.

The others in the troop now recognized what was going on. In an instant the pleasing atmosphere turned into one of sadness, disbelief, and grief as all saw with their own eyes that their beloved leader had passed on.

Cornelius is the most affected. Shrieking the toddler ran to his father. Cornelius shook Caesar profusely calling, begging for him to come back. Willow took the little one into her arms holding him tightly as he sobbed his little heart out.

Willow, herself, wanted to join him in this, but she needed to remain strong both for him and their people.

The others in the tribe were in a right state all in different stages of grief. The members of Caesar's inner circle, those closest to him, were the worst off. While Maurice was being open with his emotions Rocket and Lake were more restrained. You could see it in the stiffness of their postures and the frustration in their eyes.

More for Willow's and Cornelius's sake than their own.

Caesar's funeral ceremony was held that very same day, along with Willow's coronation.

With it the torch has officially been passed from one generation to the next.

Afterwards Willow separated herself from the others, wanting to be alone for a while. Many understood her grief for out of all of the royal family she had been closest to Caesar's heart and he hers.

 _._

 _I wait for someone to bring me a letter_

 _I wait for the good spirits to make me feel better_

 _And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders_

 _A family in crisis that only grows older_

 _Why'd you have to go_

 _Why'd you have to go_

 _Why'd you have to go_

 _Daughter to father_

 _Daughter to father_

 _I am broken but I am hoping_

 _Daughter to father_

 _Daughter to father_

 _I am crying_

 _Apart of me is dying and_

 _These are_

 _These are_

 _The confessions of a broken heart_

 _And I bear your old teachings_

 _Your honor and courage_

 _I dream of another you_

 _The one who would never_

 _Never_

 _Leave me alone to pick up the pieces_

 _A daddy to hold me_

 _That's what I needed_

 _So, why'd you have to go_

 _Why'd you have to go_

 _Why'd you have to go_

 _Daughter to father_

 _Daughter to father_

 _I know you're gone now_

 _But I still want you_

 _Daughter to father_

 _Daughter to father_

 _Tell me the truth_

 _Did you ever love me'_

 _Cause these are_

 _These are_

 _The confessions of a broken heart_

 _Of a broken heart_

 _I love you_

 _I miss you_

 _I love you_

 _I, I miss you_

 _Daughter to father_

 _Daughter to father_

 _I know you're gone now_

 _But I still want you_

 _Daughter to father_

 _Daughter to father_

 _Tell me the truth_

 _Did you ever love me'_

 _Did you ever love me?_

 _These are_

 _The confessions of a broken heart_

 _Oh yea_

 _And I wait for someone to bring me a letter_

 _._

Willow wanted so badly to give in to infinite heartbreak, misery, sorrow, woe, and anguish hurting her heart and join those who have already passed on in death.

But as she gazed out into the horizon over the hundreds of apes who needed her to lead them, of Cornelius, who could not survive the loss of another family member, Willow knew that she couldn't give in.

She had to be strong for them…for Cornelius.

 _._

 _Something told me walk away_

 _It isn't worth the fight_

 _Don't make waves and don't look back_

 _And you'll be fine, yeah, right_

 _Turns out that's not who I am_

 _Or who I want to be_

 _So I'm gonna try to simplify_

 _And be the perfectly imperfect me_

 _I'm flying blind, but I know I'll find my destiny_

 _I'm ready to do whatever it takes, my destiny_

 _And I'm not afraid of making mistakes_

 _It might not be smart to lead with my heart_

 _But that's how it's gonna be_

 _No dream too small_

 _Giving it my all_

 _That's my destiny_

 _Every day's a crazy ride_

 _But I'll stay strong because I_

 _I decide my destiny_

 _Facing a long and difficult climb, my destiny_

 _Learning to trust the mysteries of time_

 _There's not much of a plot, so like it or not_

 _Gonna have to wait and see_

 _I'll rise, I'll fall_

 _And heed the call_

 _That's my destiny_

 _._

A fate that Willow is all too happy to take up, to preserve and honor her family's great legacy for many other generations to come afterwards.

Count on it.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Bet you guys weren't expecting the ending to come so fast nor so soon! Ha!**

 **The song you see here is My Destiny from Dove Cameron and Confessions of a Broken Heart by Lindsay Lohan. One of my favorite songs.**

 **What song do you all believe Willow should sing in the upcoming Epilogue?**


	45. Chapter 45

**Born To Lead 2 Epilogue**

Willow has kept and held true to her sacred vow.

Many seasons have passed, her time on this earth, as has happened with many others before her, is coming to a swift end. Willow knew it was her time. She is content that it is to be so.

But the time spent was not without fruit.

The apes had indeed made a marvelous home in this grand place. The entire tribe has grown and thrived significantly without fear, misgivings, or unrest to plague them. This is where the apes had made their home and their home it would stay thanks to Willow. Through her a dynasty would be left behind that would move on for generations to come through actions, story's, and history.

Part of this legacy would be through her little brother Cornelius. Not so little anymore.

Throughout all these years Willow never once took up a mate.

Willow resolved to rule alone leaving Cornelius and his own offspring as her heirs.

Not long after Cornelius reached maturity he had been bonded in a ceremony to Rosie, Tinker and Rocket's daughter.

That had been a proud day for the entire tribe.

Not only for a union between two young apes, but to a lifelong dream that reached fulfillment between Rocket and Caesar to unite their shared bloodlines.

That dream had been crushed when Ash was taken from her. Then it was put to right at long last.

Since then Cornelius and Rosie had many children who have now even had sons and daughters all their own.

Willow was sincerely touched that one of them had been named for her and knew without a doubt that their father had been beaming with pride when Cornelius dubbed one of his sons after him.

A day that no one would forget.

All of the older generation were long gone now leaving a few others of that time behind.

Willow is the last one.

Cornelius would be left with his own Ape Council, the same as her and their father before them. Despite all Cornelius has undergone in his early yeas he has constantly remained a kind and gentle soul. In these times of peace Cornelius would be a great leader for their kind. Willow should know. She has taught him well both as a mother and sister.

Also, the fact that humans haven't bothered them in years shouldn't hurt matters either.

Blue Eyes had been correct in his assumptions. After the tribe had settled here they'd seen no sign of any humans since. With the exception of Nova, of course. In fact it's highly unlikely that the apes of this troop would ever cross the paths of humans again. After this long it would be a miracle if any still retained their superior intelligence from the mutated plague.

Nova was still alive, but quite old now. Most would give her a few more years before she, too, would move on to the next life in whatever form.

But like all of the other humans who have helped them in face of the cold cruelty of their own species Nova would not be forgotten.

Now Willow sat in the very place Caesar had died decades before, overlooking the entire valley and the people she loved below. As she sat there Willow felt a bit nostalgic believing the range of sensations going traveling in her heart and mind might've been the exact same ones Caesar had felt.

It's almost time. Willow could feel what strength and awareness that remained fading fast.

Willow lifted up her hand to stare at the treasured music box she kept with her all this blessed time.

Tattered and worn with time the music box Ash had gifted her was on its very last legs, as is she. Willow did her very best to keep it in working order for as long as possible, but there was only so much she could do.

Fortunately, after this, there'd be no need for it to play on this plain of existence anymore. She just had to hear it once more.

"I've kept my promise…I'm ready to join you now," murmured Willow, tracing the patterns of the music box.

Willow slowly flipped it open. Instantly, as it's done each and every time she's opened it, a lovely melody began to play.

Only difference here is that it would be for the very last time.

 _._

 _Across the gently rolling hills_

 _Beyond high mountain peaks_

 _Along the shores of distant seas_

 _There's something my heart seeks_

 _But there's no peace in wandering_

 _The road's not made for rest_

 _And footsore fools will never know_

 _What home might suit them best_

 _But, oh, the things that I have seen_

 _The secret paths I've trod_

 _The hidden corners of the world_

 _Known to none but me and the Spirits_

 _Yes, the world was meant for knowing_

 _And feet were meant to roam_

 _But one who's always going_

 _Will never find a home_

 _Oh, where's the thread that binds me_

 _The voice that calls me back_

 _Where's the love that finds me_

 _And what's the root I lack_

 _My heart seeks the hearth_

 _My feet seek the road_

 _A soul so divided_

 _Is a terrible load_

 _My heart longs to rest_

 _My feet yearn to roam_

 _Shall I wander the world_

 _Or stay safe at home…_

 _._

Willow was dead before the final note played out in the music box for the last time.

"Willow? Willow?"

Someone was calling out her name.

Willow sighed, gradually opened her eye to find she was lying down on a nest inside a hut with a burning fire inside. She instantly recognized it as the hut Ash had worked painstakingly on with so much devotion before everything went wrong.

Willow answered the voice that had been reaching out for her.

The owner of the voice was lying beside her in the nest. This person she has not seen for decades.

Ash.

Ash was lying on his side, grinning warmly at her with twinkling eyes. In his hands he was holding the music box, as good as when he'd first presented it to her.

"Ash," breathed Willow, smiling tenderly at her beloved.

Gently taking her hand in his, Ash said "I've been waiting for you."

"Is this real," asked Willow.

Nodding in comforting reassurance, Ash whispered "Nothing is more real. I love you. I always have."

"I love you, too. Were we truly this young," she said, bemused.

Willow's body was reverted back to the way it had been when the two of them were so happy together, young and in love. Willow hasn't felt this refreshed and strong in such a span of time. She could feel it all returning by the second. Seemed like such a distant time ago.

Chuckling in amusement, Ash said "Yes."

"It seems like so long ago," said Willow, solemn, voice cracking in remembrance. "It's been so difficult, Ash. So difficult."

Shushing her, Ash said "That's over now."

Ash then leaned forward to kiss Willow and press his forehead to hers. The two lovebirds stayed like this for a couple of seconds. Then Ash pulled back.

Rising on his feet, extending a hand to her, Ash said "Come. There are others who are waiting to see you."

Willow took his hand and the two ducked outside the hut.

It was like stepping back in time to the first village the apes had carved and built with their own two hands in the Redwoods they all loved so much.

Everyone and I mean everyone from the very beginning was here even those she had never met before.

Like Buck, who had died during the battle on the San Francisco Bridge.

And those who were enemies now returned as friends.

Koba was among them.

Here in the afterlife Koba had returned to the fold. His face free of the dissatisfaction, hatred and greed she had seen in it. So that he was what she had always believed him to be. A friend and an uncle.

But the best were saved for last, standing around the throne at the base of their tree.

On either side were Cornelia and Blue Eyes, in the middle is Caesar.

Willow embraced both of them with much elation and joy. She'd missed them so much. Her feelings were reciprocated.

Then it's Caesar's turn.

Caesar rose from his throne regal, dignified and prideful as she remembered he had.

Cupping the back of her neck, pressing his forehead to hers, Caesar said "Welcome home, My Daughter."

Yes, it's good to finally well and truly be home.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Thank you, all of you who have stuck with me and your dedication to this story franchise for so long. I can't begin to express in words how grateful I am to all of you.**

 **This epilogue is inspired by the last episode in the show Reign with Mary the Queen of Scots called All It Cost Her.**

 **The song you see here is from a book series known as The Unicorn Chronicles.**

 **This has been brought up in the past, but now that w** **e've reached the end of the line I** **wanted to bring it up again.**

 **What do you guys think about me doing another story on Willow about what happens in between Dawn of the Planet of the Apes and War for the Planet of the Apes?**


End file.
